White Collar
by justkeeptyping
Summary: Jerome's sleek, good looking, confident, smooth, talented, intelligent...oh yeah, and a criminal who's just escaped out of a maximum security prison. Only to be put back in my the one FBI agent who ever caught him, Fabian Rutter, and his assistant Agent Mara Jaffray. A story of the friendship between two men, and the love of their lives that might just tears it apart. It is Jara!
1. Smooth Deal

**This is something really new, but thank you so much for clicking on it and giving it a chance!**

**Enjoy!**

Jerome Clarke was sleek, good looking, confident, smooth talking, intelligent, an excellent painter, a wonderful dancer, a practised singer, he had a brilliant memory, a romantic heart, and was quick on his feet.

Of course, that wasn't all he was.

Jerome Clarke was also, a thief, a con-man, a player, a kidnapper, a black mailer. He was cruel, occasionally heartless, untrusting, deceitful, hurtful, and had been in prison for the last three years and nine months.

That's right, Jerome Clarke, after committing crimes all his life, had been caught three years and nine months ago, convicted only of forging the Mona Lisa and selling it on. He was given a four year sentence, in a maximum security prison. Because Jerome Clarke had been on the top of the FBI's most wanted list for years and years and years.

So technically, he was only a convicted paint forger. But everyone _knew. _They _knew. _Even if it had never been proven. They knew he was a robber, a crook, a con-man, a bond forger, a diamond stealing, selling on the black market con-man.

Jerome looked at himself in the mirror, and he smiled.

Because today, my dear friends. Jerome was breaking out of the maximum security prison. He stood in the guards bathroom, and changed into the uniform. He shaved the beard he had been growing for months, until he was clean shaven. Used the water to slick his hair back, "Gel would have been better," he grumbled to himself. But he was working with what he had.

He readied himself, nodding, and stepping out.

He walked with such grace, such confidence. Even some of his friends in the prison, didn't recognise him. He'd had a beard for so long, of course, that was the plan.

He even had the nerve to smile at a guard, and he wasn't noticed. He walked right up to the door, and the guard stopped him. Jerome froze

"Let me get that for you," the guard reassured him, opening the gate. Jerome nodded, and he walked out of the prison, a free man. It was as easy as that. Well, for Jerome anyway. He walked into the parking lot, the sun beating down, hot wired a car, and he drove away.

**Line Break**

"You're not gonna believe this," Mara laughed, shaking her head. Fabian turned to her

"What?"

"Jerome Clarke has escaped,"

"What?" Fabian whispered, standing up. Mara stood with him

"Yeah, he broke out this morning. Got a guards uniform, and walked out." Fabian froze. Mara frowned "Why do you think he did it? Only three months left of his sentence and he would have been a free man?"

"I don't know…" Fabian whispered. "Have I been given the case?"

"Of course you have," Mara rolled her eyes "You're the best FBI agent, you're the only one who caught him."

**Line Break**

Jerome changed his clothes, shrugging into a bright yellow coat. And he drove to the air port, posing as a valet. Running up to a rich looking man, he grinned, tipping his head "May I take that for you Sir?"

"Take good care of her," the strange approved "We're going to Miami," he handed Jerome £100, and Jerome resisted the urge to laugh. He slid into the car, and tore off. The wind blew his hair back and he turned up the song on the radio, laughing loudly.

_If this is a dream, won't open my eyes, am I asleep, no I'm alive. I just can't believe that this is my life! In my fantasy I'm running wild!_

Jerome shook his head in amazement, prison music sucked, look at the gems he was missing out on.

**Line Break**

Fabian looked around Jerome's jail cell. The bed was made, there were paintings on a desk, and something that really tugged at Fabian's heart, was the right wall. Tallies, hundreds and hundreds of lines. Jerome had been counting the days. "Why would he break out?" Fabian whispered, touching the wall gingerly.

Mara, Fabian's favourite assistant, she was a great agent. Beautiful, intelligent, surprisingly good with a gun. He supposed it didn't help that he harboured a small crush on her. "His sister," she sighed "Remember Poppy Clarke?"

"Ah yes," Fabian nodded slowly "The gem thief,"

"Alleged, gem thief," Mara corrected with a smile. Fabian nodded, almost in admiration. Mara stuck to the law. Always was _Innocent, until proven guilty. _And she was right, Poppy Julia Clarke had never been proven guilty. Never been caught, so she'd never had a trial. Never solid evidence against her. She was almost as good as her brother. Well, maybe better, _she'd _never been caught.

Fabian lifted the mattress, and pulled out some books. "Car Mechanics," he read the title of one aloud, frowning, then he turned to the other one "How to be the perfect Valet?"

"We have CCTV footage of him breaking out, and of him hotwiring a car."

"Best have a look at it,"

**Line Break**

"That's not Jerome Clarke," Fabian laughed in disbelief, staring at the monitor.

"That was Jerome Clarke yesterday morning, we record them coming out of their cell every morning." The large guard announced. Fabian shook his head, staring the photo.

"The Jerome I arrested doesn't have a beard, or a moustache," Mara said nothing, for she'd never met Jerome Clarke before. "Rewind," Fabian whispered "Keep going back to the day, let's find out when he stopped shaving." They had to go back months, but they got it. 14th July. "Something happened on that day," Fabian whispered.

"He had a visitor," Mara whispered, looking up from the records she'd been examining.

They looked at the footage, Jerome had been visited that day, by Poppy Clarke. And that was all they needed. They knew exactly where Jerome was going.

**Line Break**

Jerome sat there, tears still rolling sadly down his face, as he held the empty wine bottle in his hand. He sat on the floor, in the bare apartment, leaning against the wall. All alone. He stiffened at the sound of footsteps, but didn't have the strength to move. So what if someone was coming into the room? All the confidence, and the grace had been drained from his body. What was left was a lost young man.

"Jerome," came a whispered voice.

Jerome looked up, and he actually managed to smile, a wide teethy smile. "Agent Fabian Rutter," he nodded "Of course it's you, who else could catch me?"

"The great Clarke?" Fabian echoed. He sighed, he was all by himself. He had agents surrounding the building, and he'd instructed Mara to go back to the office, just in case anything happened to her.

"How many are there?" he whispered. Fabian looked down, almost sympathetically

"Hundreds,"

"All for me?" Jerome tried to joke, and he pushed the hair out of his eyes.

"Hey," Fabian was trying to cheer him up, and he didn't understand why "Jerome, you broke out of a maximum security prison. I mean, a stupid thing to do, but…bravo to you." Jerome said nothing, only nodded. "Poppy's long gone, Jerome. Even I knew that,"

"I only missed her by two days," Jerome defended himself. He placed the empty wine bottle on the ground.

"What does the bottle mean? A secret message?"

"Not so secret," Jerome whispered. "It means goodbye." Poppy was the reason he'd done it. He just wanted to see her, it had been so long, and he knew, he too knew of her plans to move to France, to steal a few things, live there for a few years. And he just wanted to see her before she went. He had risked everything for her, and she wasn't even here.

"I'm gonna have to take you in, Jerome," Fabian said quietly. For Fabian knew Jerome, in the years, the years Fabian had spent tracking the FBI's most wanted, he had learnt everything about him. Jerome Clarke wasn't a killer, never had a weapon on him, hated guns. Never harmed anyone. Never seemed to have a motive, he seemed to steal just for the rush of adrenaline. Just to push himself, just for a challenge. In Fabian's eyes, in some twisted way in his mind, it was almost admirable.

"Yeah, yeah I know," Jerome sighed, hauling himself up. His eyes flickered to the window, and Fabian's hands went to the gun in his belt, but he didn't pull it out. Jerome held out his hands in surrender, when he noticed something on Fabian's shoulder. Gingerly, he picked it up. Fabian watched him. "Do you know what this is?"

No. That was the short answer, Jerome had picked up a piece of fibre, that had probably stuck to him from the case he was currently working. "Do you?"

Jerome smiled, as Fabian tightened the cuffs, and gestured for more police officers to come in. "What's it to you, if I tell you what that is?" his eyes were wide, shining eager. Fabian said nothing. "Is it worth a meeting?"

"What?"

"Meet me in prison. In one week. Just meet me."

"Why?" Fabian stared him, so confused. He had never been able to understand his blond haired…something. Not a friend. But more than an acquaintance.

"Promise." Fabian said nothing, but Jerome was being pulled away "It's a strand of fibre for the new Canadian one hundred dollar bill, someone's gonna make counterfeits." And with that, Jerome was pulled away "One week!" he called, desperation leaking into his voice.

**Line Break**

"Something's up," Fabian whispered, sitting at his dining table. Mara sat beside him. His best friend. "How did he know it was the fibre?" For Jerome had been right, and it was due to him, that they had arrested someone.

"Visit him," Mara urged quietly "He helped."

Fabian stared out into the night through the window "Something feels weird," he shook his head "Why was he so desperate to see his sister?"

"Some people care about family," Mara smiled gently. Fabian touched her hand, but he shook his head

"Mara, this is Jerome Clarke. When I was chasing him, he sent me birthday cards, hand sent, he came to my house, he taunted me, teased me, and-"

"You kinda like him," Mara smiled. Fabian couldn't help but smile. He did kinda like Jerome. Smart, intelligent, funny, a lot like Mara.

**Line Break**

Jerome sat back in his cell, lifting the black chalk, and drawing another tally line. He stepped back, and it only took looking at all the lines for him to crack.

He cried out in pain and slashed the wall with the chalk, creating messy lines, someone from another cell cursed at him to shut up. Jerome kicked the wall and shoved the desk over.

Before sighing.

Unclenching his fists, he tenderly lifted the desk, setting every back. And he picked up the chalk, and went to the next wall.

And he started the tally all over again.

**I really hope you enjoyed! Next chapter up in a few minutes!**

**xxx**


	2. Meeting and Greeting

**Told ya it would be up soon! xxx**

Jerome's smile was almost worth it.

Fabian walked in, fiddling with his grey suit, but the smile on Jerome's face as he walked into the bright room, still dressed in the orange uniform was almost worth it.

"You came," he whispered.

Fabian nodded, sitting opposite him on the table. He dismissed the guard with a nod of his head, so they were left alone. "What is this about, Jerome? They've given you another four years. I can't help reduce your sentence, even if I wanted too,"

"That's what it's about," Jerome said eagerly, he pushed forward so leaflets, and Fabian frowned. "I can be released, right now, into your custody-"

"N-"

"Hear me out." Jerome begged. "Look, right, I would have to wear this anklet around my ankle all the time, so you could track me. And I would have to always be within a two mile radius of you. And I could work for the FBI, I could be a CI, I could be a consultant,"

"A criminal consultant?" Fabian clarified, staring at him incredulously.

"I helped with the Canadian thing didn't I?" Jerome begged. Fabian stared at him, stared at this man who was the same age as him, yet they were entirely different.

"Jerome, if I did that," he shook his head "You would break out of the anklet, and run free. And we'd never find you-"

"You can't." he persisted "You can break out these anklets, only you'd have the key, and-"

"You broke out of the maximum security prison. Are you telling me, you couldn't break out of this anklet?"

"Read it," Jerome licked his lips with eagerness, pushing the leaflets even further forward. "Please. I can't be in here anymore, Fabian. I can't."

Fabian's shoulders slumped "You want to work for me?" Jerome nodded. Fabian sighed "I'll have to do some background," Jerome nodded eagerly "And you can't run off, looking for Poppy or stealing famous art works?" Jerome laughed, and it made Fabian smile slightly. "I'll see. I'll think about it,"

"All I'm asking," Jerome smiled. He leaned back, shaking his head. Fabian watched him curiously. "Just five minutes of talking to you, and I feel completely rested. Talk to anyone in here for five minutes and your either being strangled or punched,"

Fabian stood, tucking the leaflets into his pockets "Prison doesn't suit you."

"Did you think it would?" Jerome asked, standing too. "When you were chasing me, were you ever thinking what it would be like for me in prison?"

"You're not getting hurt," Fabian stated dumbly

"I know," Jerome nodded "But…it hasn't been good for me,"

**Line Break**

3 WEEKS LATER

Fabian leaned against his car, watching as the prison gates opened, there stood Jerome Clarke. In normal clothes, trousers and a black jumper. "You wearing it?" he called. Jerome lifted his left trouser leg, and around his ankle, was a thin, black tracking anklet.

As soon as he got near enough, Jerome hugged him, tightly. Fabian shook his head, opening the car, and they slid in. "Thank you," Jerome whispered, nodding "For…letting me out,"

"I didn't." Fabian reminded "You're still in custody."

"Right," Jerome grinned

"And you're still serving your sentence."

"I know." He was still smiling. "But no more curfews."

Fabian laughed, starting the car. "No more curfews," he agreed.

**Line Break**

"You'll be staying with me," Fabian sighed, unlocking his front door. "It's more convenient with the radius, and I've recently converted the attic. It'll be like your own little apartment," His house wasn't huge, but it was larger than average. Jerome looked around, examining everything.

Fabian waited for the biting comments. He knew Jerome, Jerome had lived in villas, stolen much finer things. Like thousand year old wines and ate caviar off gold spoons. But he didn't. "Thank you," he said again, more quietly "It must have been a sacrifice,"

**Line Break**

After showing Jerome his room, and letting him unpack the little he had. And now, it was the afternoon, and Jerome came down the steps, to see Fabian eating a sandwich, and watching a documentary on Egypt. It felt slightly foreign to him, he wasn't use to things being so…cosy.

"Aren't afraid I could rob you?" Jerome asked, startling him. Fabian laughed

"There's pasta in the oven," he said instead. Jerome took some, sitting on the arm chair. Fabian watched him, frowning "And no, I've got nothing worthwhile to steal, Jerome." Jerome smiled vainly. He turned his attention to the TV. But Fabian had now lost interest "Why? Why did you need to see your sister so bad?"

Jerome said nothing, swallowing the pasta. "I…I guess I thought I could persuade her to wait."

"What was the plan, Jerome?"

"Find her, tell her to…" he sighed, "I didn't really have one," there was a silence between them. Jerome cleared his throat "You're not married?"

"No," Fabian shook his head

"Why not?"

"The job keeps me busy, I guess," he sighed, and looked into the distance for a while. Jerome decided to change the subject

"So…when can I buy some new clothes?"

"You get £700 a month," Fabian stated, Jerome's mouth dropped open. "Don't argue with me, that's how much it costs to house you in prison."

"Jeez," Jerome sighed "I'll only be able to buy one suit with that,"

"What kind of suits do you buy?" Fabian exclaimed "The one I'm wearing costs £20!"

Jerome wrinkled his nose "I can tell."

**Line Break**

"You look…like you belong." Fabian stated when Jerome walked down the steps. He'd bought himself a suit yesterday. And the difference it made. You'd never guess he was a convict or a con-man, he looked so professional. A slick grey suit with a skinny black tie, white shirt with the top button undone, and smart black dress trousers, Italian shoes. His hair was slicked to the side, he'd spent ages on it, and it looked fantastic. "It's really scary,"

Jerome smiled, "You needn't worry about the anklet," he sighed "I tried breaking out of it last night," Fabian laughed, and Jerome lifted his trousers, it was still there. He nodded.

There was a knock at the door.

"That'll be Mara," Fabian nodded, heading for the door

"Mara?" Jerome echoed, sticking his hands into his trouser pockets and following Fabian to the door. It opened to reveal the most beautiful girl Jerome had ever seen in his life.

Short, with long, straight, silky black hair, which hung loose, yet tamed. She wore a black dress with a blue cardigan, the dress swished softly around her knees, and she wore delicate black heels. Jerome spied the gun in the brown belt around her waist, next to her proudly displayed badge. She was FBI. "Hey Fabes," Mara smiled

"Hey Mars,"

Mara looked up, and spotted Jerome. Her eyes widened in surprise "_This _is Jerome Clarke? As in…"

"Yep," Fabian turned with her. Jerome smirked

"Didn't think I'd look so suave?"

Mara laughed in amazement "Actually, I didn't think you'd look so relaxed in Fabians house," Jerome nodded, bowing his head. She turned to Fabian "Has he tried to escape?"

"Once or twice," Fabian nodded "Okay guys, let's go."

Jerome walked behind them the whole way. Analysing their relationship. It was clear that Mara thought of them as best friends, and Fabian felt the same way. But by the way Fabian kept turning to her, kept blushing. Jerome had a bad feeling that Fabian liked her more than that.

Which would be a problem. Because Jerome liked her. Well, he liked what he'd seen and heard so far. She walked with grace, held her head up high. Strong, independent, yet she looked delicate and soft.

Maybe he was getting ahead of himself. Jerome took the rest of the walk to look around. Nice, it was inner city, yet had a touch of country side, with trees planted at the end of every corner.

They stopped at a tall building, and Jerome followed them inside. His fingers tingled when Mara held the door, and he touched her hand for a moment.

Introductions were brief, because everyone knew him. He was Jerome Clarke, of course they did, he'd been in the newspapers time and time again, a special feature on the news, he was even a course studied in criminology classes, and he would often appear in their end of year exams.

"Mara," Fabian rubbed his hands together "Would you show Jerome the evidence locker?"

"Sure, Fabes," she smiled. He grinned impishly at the nickname, and wished he'd called her Mars instead of Mara, to show her he cared.

"So uh," Jerome stuffed his hands into his pockets again "You and 'Fabes' then? What's that?"

"That is called friendship Jerome," she said patronisingly. Jerome rolled his eyes. Waiting for more. "We met at University, both interested in catching bad guys-"

"That would be me?" Jerome cut in cheekily. Mara laughed, and the sound filled him with a certain glee.

"That would be you. We came here, he was made the leader of the White Collar division, and was kind enough to make me second Agent."

"Because he loves you," Jerome shrugged nonchalantly. Mara refused to let him get to her, and kept walking. "You're uh…insanely pretty you know, coulda made it as a model,"

"I studied you, Jerry, Dustin, Marcus," she used his most popular aliases. The secret names Jerome went by "I know how you play women. I'm not weak. And you're never coming out of that anklet. I designed it." Jerome's eyes widened, he was impressed.

"Just so you know, Jerry wasn't my first choice, my ex-partner came up with it,"

"Of course," Mara teased. She stopped at a door, and typed in the pass-code, making sure Jerome didn't see. He was very impressed now, impressed and intrigued. He walked in, and gasped, shelves upon shelves, filled with boxes with different names, they weren't in alphabetical order and Jerome's eyes flickered around, trying to figure out the system.

"Wow…" he grinned looking around. He whistled, and the sound echoed around the room. "Must have some pretty rare stuff in here,"

"We do," Mara smiled sadly "Some pretty good paintings. It's a bit of a shame, to let Daga's sit here and gather dust," Jerome arched an eyebrow

"You're a fan of Daga?"

"Yes, the originals. Not forgeries," she gave him a half smile. "I think it's good, Fabian gave you this chance, Mr Con-man Clarke," Jerome nodded, smiling inwardly

"Did you have anything to do with his decision?" Mara said nothing "Well then, I have you to thank too,"

"Please," Mara whispered, stepping forward suddenly, she touched his arm and Jerome's blood ran warmer. He stood, stapled to the ground. "I know, people like you. Conmen. You want to escape, you've already tried cracking the anklet, I saw the signal last night, you were messing with it. Don't Jerome. This is a good thing, here. Don't run away." Jerome stared at her, somewhat awe-struck. "You can either be a con, or you can be a man,"

Jerome pulled himself gently from her grip, and he whispered, in a cool sweet voice into her face "I don't know what you're talking about,"

**Review?**


	3. Friendly Con

** Hey! I'm on a roll! Tell me what you think!**

Jerome groaned, heading up into the attic. It was a nice, spacious room. His bed was in the corner with his wardrobe, a small table, and a stand, for him to paint. A nice, large space in the centre, with a leather sofa, where he could watch TV.

He entered his room, locking the door behind him. Fumbling for the switch. Once he found it, it flooded the room with light-

"You've a very difficult man to find, Mr Clarke."

Jerome turned, and his shoulders slumped in relief "Eddie?" he grinned, Eddie sat up from the sofa, taking a deep sip of a glass of wine. "You're in my room…drinking wine,"

"Something's never change," Eddie grinned. He held his arms out and Jerome hugged him "How was prison, Jerry?"

"Wonderful, how was being held hostage in Russia?"

"Fantastic! I saw so many sights, The Winter Palace,"

"I made so many friends, Tony the murderer," the both spoke with light, teasing and humour filled voices, perhaps because if they spoke in the dire, serious tones they wanted too, the words would come out as tears. "Seriously, mate, how'd you find me?" He pulled at his tie.

Eddie shrugged "You're the talk of the underworld. Do you know how devastated some of the criminals were when they found out you'd been taken to prison? They'd formed a crew to bust you out. But you know…you did that yourself."

"How'd you get out of Russia?"

"Girl named Trixie," he shook his head "I was too numbed out to learn a lot about her, all I know is she had hair redder than the sun, man. She cut the ropes free, pushed a bag into my hand and kicked me out the door." Jerome took a sip from the wine Eddie had just poured into a glass for him. "Got to the airport, with a passport, ticket, money."

"Found a girl who could keep up with you," Jerome grinned. Eddie became serious, his voice dropping into a whisper

"Is that fed downstairs keeping a tight leash on you? Or is it cool if I hang here?"

"Should be fine," Jerome nodded "And if he does come, just hide in the wardrobe," Jerome met Eddie's look "Just like old times," he added.

Eddie sighed "Let's see the dog collar," Jerome cringed, lifting up his ankle and placing it on the coffee table for Eddie to see. He winced at Eddie's look

"Please tell me you can pick it,"

Eddie took a closer look, pressing his tongue against his cheek "No way man…you flew too close to the sun my friend. They burnt your wings." Jerome groaned, hissing at the ceiling. Eddie sighed, taking another look "Maybe…maybe not get it off, but…but maybe I can find a way to scramble the signal. Make it look like your somewhere, when you're really somewhere else. It would take time though,"

"I've got time," Jerome muttered "I've got heaps of time."

"How you playing them?"

"I'm pretending to be utterly grateful," Jerome sighed "I didn't even insult the house," Eddie nodded.

"Dude…was it worth it? Get out of prison early, just to get this dog collar?"

Jerome nodded, trying to find a way to explain it. "Prison wasn't good for me, Eddison. Would you go back to Russia?"

"Maybe for the red-head," he shrugged. "It was good seeing you mate. You keep working the good guy angel, I'll look around for some of that anklet info."

Jerome nodded, leaning back in frustration "Where are you staying right now?"

"Nowhere," Eddie sighed "The streets, motels, my safe houses,"

Jerome looked around the room "I'll try to build a space inbetween the walls, they're pretty wide. Fit a small bed in there, you could stay here. Not afraid of small places are you?"

"Ever since Russia? No. I'm terrified of large empty spaces,"

**Line Break**

"Morning," Jerome said gruffly, sweeping a hand through his hair as he jogged downstairs. Fabian took a bite of his toast, nodding at him. Jerome poured himself some cereal, and Fabian wanted to laugh. "What?"

"You dress like the most sophisticated man on earth, you drink wine over a hundred years old, yet you eat rice crispies for breakfast?" Jerome forced himself to smile

"Yeah, I guess, old habits die hard."

"Morning guys," came a voice, the door opened and Mara stepped in. Her heels clicked as she walked into the living room, looking as beautiful as she did yesterday, Jerome reluctantly noticed. "I've brought down a file, I went into work early, they have a case for you," she placed it beside Fabian, sitting down.

"A case for _us." _He corrected. Mara smiled wryly, nodding. Jerome watched the interaction, frowning slightly. Some tension between them that wasn't there yesterday. He wondered what had happened when he'd been talking to Eddie last night. "What's it about?" he asked, opening the file. Jerome leaned forward, he was Fabian's CI after all.

"A gem was stolen last night, you know there's that fashion show happening, and they brought the gem in to attract some people. It did, just the wrong type." She sighed, looking up when she realised Jerome's eyes were on her. "It wasn't you, was it Jerome?"

Jerome smiled, looking down at his bowl, before shaking his head "A quick grab? Not really my style."

"Too true," Fabian sighed "Jerome enjoys jumping through laser beams and typing in complicated passwords, simply picking a lock, now…that's not very Jerome Clarke at all,"

**Line Break**

"What'd you think?" Fabian asked, they stood outside the fashion shop, from which the gem had been stolen. Jerome looked around

"It's on a main road," he said frowning "Couldn't have picked a lock, someone would have seen,"

"So this definitely wasn't the entrance?" Jerome shook his head, and they both stepped inside. Yellow tape and barriers everywhere, but Fabian acted as if they didn't exist. He went straight to the door of the vault, which was closed. It had a complicated triple number code.

"It was never opened," a woman said, the store owner sighed. Fabian turned to her "We checked the pass-code history, the door was never opened."

"So…how did they get into the shop?" Jerome frowned. He looked around, suddenly, the curiosity inside him giving way, and he wanted to learn. He wanted to know how. They went inside the vault after the manager unlocked it.

A small hexagonal room, with six panels on all the walls, with light pouring through them. A small stand in the middle, now empty. There was a security camera in the corner, focused only on the gem. "They caught the guy on camera," Fabian sighed "But no face,"

"He's good," Jerome noted. Fabian stared at him, and Jerome cleared his throat "I mean…you know…for a diamond thief."

"Like you?"

"Hey! I am an alleged diamond thief. No evidence found."

"In what case?"

"In the-" Jerome stopped himself, smiling at Fabian slyly "I don't know." Fabian snorted and Jerome laughed genuinely. "Okay," Jerome became serious "If the vault was never opened, it meant he was already inside."

"But where was he hiding?"

Jerome looked around, before going over to the one of the lit panels, he pulled at it, and it fell down, revealing wires. "Not there," he sighed, going to another panel. Fabian followed suite, and pulled one down, where the wires had been pulled slightly, enough space for a man to sit and wait.

"Nicely done, Jerome." Fabian nodded his approval. Jerome didn't understand why he felt proud, but he accepted the feeling anyway. The stepped into the panel, and pushed apart the wires, and there were steps. Following them quickly, they came to a sewer, climbing the ladder, pushing the lid up, and they were on the street across the shop. "Easy get away," Fabian sighed "No one would'a seen him."

Jerome looked around, biting his lip "We could bring him to us,"

**Line Break**

"I'm sorry what?" Mara repeated. She stared at Jerome incredulously

"Hear me out, right, we throw a party-"

"I heard that part, Jerome." She stopped him "We can't just go around throwing parties-"

"But if we do, invite a load of models, say that we've bringing a rare diamond collection, that the models will be wearing as jewellery, we attract the guy who stole the first diamond, into looking for more."

"Why would he want more?"

"Think about it," Jerome urged "The diamond he stole was part of a set, let's say we have another one, at the party."

"But we don't.

Jerome groaned, running his hands through his hair "Dear Lord, Mara. The FBI are so-"

"Go on, Jerome." She looked up at him with smiling eyes "Finish the sentence. I dare you." Jerome looked down at the anklet, or as Eddie referred to it, the dog collar. And he sighed

"I could forge one, easily enough. The FBI has all the equipment I need,"

Mara smiled, leaning back in her chair and taking a small sip of coffee. "I know you're playing us," she sighed. "And would you believe it, Fabian knows it too." Jerome stiffened, but refused to react "You're never going to break out of the anklet. Stop pretending to be friendly, just do your job."

"Sassy," Jerome muttered under his breath.

"Jerome," Fabian's quiet voice came from the doorway, Jerome turned, looking up at him, and swallowed "I know you've been playing me for a fool. How stupid do you think I am?"

"Fine." Jerome stood, brushing down his blazer "You caught the con. Congratulations. So? I'm still working for you, and the only way to get the thief back, is to throw a party,"

Fabian met Mara's wary glance, but nodded his head. Jerome grinned victoriously, and Mara hung her head.

**Line Break**

"No!" Mara cried, hugging herself "Fabian! Tell him no!" they were all sat in the van, the FBI van, that from the outside looked like a normal white delivery truck, but on the inside was crammed full of computers and chairs, and monitors. They could see the entire party from this van, the amount of cameras they had set up, was excessive.

Fabian sighed, running his hands through his hair "Mara…it would be better if you were wearing the forgery. You're better on your feet than most of the models on there. Plus, you'll be wearing a gun,"

"Where?" she cried "Have you seen what he wants me to wear?!" Fabian sighed. He had seen the dress Jerome had picked out, short, tight, dark red. The complete opposite to anything Mara would wear.

"Taped to your thigh," he whispered "I'm sorry Mara, but this is the best way," Mara groaned, turning to glare at Jerome. He said nothing, watching her with cool grey eyes. "Yes." Fabian nodded, he gestured to Jerome "Right, that's my decisions. No arguing now. Jerome, go get her ready, be back here in half an hour, we'll monitor from the van," Jerome nodded, following Mara outside, and then into the bathroom of the building.

**Review? Love you! If you do! **

**x**


	4. Operation Charm

**Hope you**

**Enjoy!**

"I'm beginning to hate you, you know," Mara called from inside the cubicle as she changed. Jerome smiled, leaning against the sink, crossing his arms

"Why? Because I'm getting in the way between you and Fabian?"

"No." she grumbled, zipping up the side of the dress "Because I can just tell that all of your plans are gonna be like this. Throw a party, wear disguises. You've been watching too many detective shows."

She came out, and Jerome's mouth dropped open.

If she had been beautiful before, she was absolutely stunning now. The dress was tight, body hugging in all the right places, a few inches above the knee, making her legs look even longer. The red made her skin look darker, she looked…beautiful. "Can you see the gun?" she asked.

Jerome swallowed, looking down her legs again "No," he said honestly. She smiled

"Well that's a relief," his jaw locked and he nodded. "Do you have the fake diamond, Jerome? Or are you just gonna stand there and make me feel even more uncomfortable?"

"Don't feel uncomfortable," Jerome said immediately, pulling out the necklace with the forgery out. He went behind her, and watched as she lifted up her hair, she smelt like lavender and tea, he smiled to himself, fastened the clasp, letting his fingers linger for just a moment, before pulling away. She let her hair down, nodding.

"Good forgery," she nodded. Jerome half smiled. She arched an eyebrow at him "Jerome? You can go back to the van now,"

"Right," Jerome whispered "Right yeah, good luck." And with that he left. Mara examined herself in the mirror, and after wincing, she placed the tiny microphone and speaker behind her ear.

"Can you hear me?" she asked quietly, leaving the bathroom.

"Yeah, we both can," Fabian's voice came back to her ears.

"Hi, Mara!" Jerome called in teasingly. Mara ignored him, walking into the party. It was crowded, music playing, lights flashing. Mara walked towards the bar, and sat down, turning to examine the crowds. Fabian groaned when he saw her on the screen. She looked breathtaking.

"Anyone I should talk to?" she said quietly, not wanting to make it look as if she was talking to herself. Fabian from the van looked at the different cameras, examining the people there. But it was Jerome who spoke into his microphone back to her

"You see the guy by the Willow tree?" Mara turned, "He's been looking at the diamond on your neck, like he's been waiting for it."

"I see him," Mara whispered. She smiled when the strangers eyes met hers. "What do I do?"

"Keep him engaged," Fabian encouraged "We'll use the cameras to try and match his face."

The man came over to Mara and sat down beside her. "Which agency are you with?" he asked in a low, but friendly voice.

"Armanda." She answered, smiling "Why?"

"Well, you're by far the prettiest model at this party."

Jerome stiffened at the compliments, and watched as Fabian stiffened too, but continued trying to match the face. "Why thank you," Mara blushed "Are you interested in the diamond?"

"Yes, it's quite rare," he leaned forward, holding the diamond between his fingers, keeping Mara close. She swallowed nervously. Jerome frowned

"It's a decent forgery, but if he takes out a microscope or something, I'm done for-"

"What are you talking about?" Fabian hissed "You're the best forger in the country-"

"When I need to be-"

They stopped bickering when the computer beeped. Face match.

Johnathon Brind.

Suspect in three major heists. He was their guy.

"It's him Mara," Fabian said into the microphone. Mara smiled wryly

"I already knew that," she said, in response to Fabian and John, who had told her that the gem was part of a set. "It's a shame though, the other's gone missing,"

"Missing?" he echoed, not letting go of the diamond. "Wanna go inside? It's a little chilly," Mara nodded, and he took her arm, leading her inside. Fabian watched as she was no longer visible.

"I swear to god, Jerome." Fabian hissed "If she's in trouble because you didn't put all y effort into the forgery-" there was a gun shot on the speakers. Blue eyes met brown eyes and they raced out of the van. Fabian pulling out his gun, but when they got inside, dashing past the shocked guests, John was on the floor, clutching his shoulder, and Mara was standing, breathless, holding her gun. "Mara," he whispered, hugging her tightly

"I'm fine," She smiled, shaking her head. She turned to Jerome nodding

"Good forgery,"

Jerome smiled "Good work."

"Jerome?" the figure spasmed slightly, as Fabian pulled him up, handcuffing him. Jerome met his eyes, and the man laughed "Oh my gosh, Jerome Clarke, it is you,"

Jerome smiled sadly "Hey Rusty,"

Rusty licked his lips "Last I heard you were escaping prison, and now…now you're FBI? How does that work?" the doctors rushed in at that point, to start tending to John's, or Rusty's wounds. "Never figured it would be you who took me down, Jerry,"

"I didn't," Jerome tried to defend himself, but Rusty shrugged it off

"I don't mind, Jerome. Better be you then some old Fed," Jerome pressed his lips together, a silent sign of respect, and Rusty was taken off in a stretcher, despite seeming in no pain at all.

"Old friend, Jerome?" Fabian asked, eyes bright

"No," Jerome lied "Never seen him before in my life."

"He seemed to know you," Fabian persisted

"He was delirious."

"You called him Rusty."

"And look how he responded." Jerome noted dryly.

"He knew your name."

"Who doesn't?"

Fabian sighed, but nodding "Good work, Jerome. We got him in less than two days."

**Line Break**

"Dude!" Eddie exclaimed, slapping Jerome's shoulder "Do you know who made this anklet? Mara Jaffray!"

"I know." Jerome sighed. Eddie's eyes widened

"Did you also know she worked for the FBI-" he stopped at Jerome's nod "Then why don't you do Operation Charm?"

Jerome sighed "I've been trying," he shook his head "She knows me too well."

"It'll be a long con," Eddie agreed "But it wouldn't take four years,"

Jerome sighed, running both hands through his hair "Get her to fall in love with me, convince her I'm in love with her, and ask her to remove the anklet? You think it'll be that easy?"

"Of course not," Eddie half smiled "But I know you can do it. Come on Jerome, you've done this con hundreds of times," Jerome nodded slowly. "What? You don't think she'll fall for it just because she's FBI? She's still a woman Jerome, and all women want love. That's the second trick of the trade. You should know. You wrote the trick book. And the rule book, for that matter."

"I guess you're right,"

**Line Break**

"Where are you off too?" Fabian asked, as Jerome bounded down the stairs on Saturday. Jerome stuffed his hands into his pockets

"Well you know that I've been playing the friendly con, so I'm not gonna bother keeping up pretentions. I'm allowed to go out, within my two mile radius?"

Fabian nodded "We're monitoring you Jerome, don't do anything stupid,"

"Sure thing," he nodded, leaving the house. Fabian sighed. Shaking his head.

**Line Break**

"I feel incredibly free," Jerome grinned. Eddie nudged him, as the two tall blonds walking through the park.

"Same here mate," he sighed "Half the criminal underworld can't wait to meet you…but with that anklet on…"

Jerome sighed, shaking his head "Well I need money. Bring the criminal underworld to me," Eddie slapped Jerome's back happily, almost giddy. Before becoming slightly serious

"Uh…Mick has been about, looking for you,"

"I was afraid of that," Jerome cocked his head, as if listening to the wind "Does he want to partner up again?" Eddie nodded, and Jerome bit his lip, an unusual thing for him to do "He can't see me with this anklet, Eddie. Hold him off till you find a way to scramble the signal."

"I can't believe you actually want to work with him," Eddie rolled his eyes "The guys a freak. And he always targets items way to high up on the list. He taunts the FBI, even more than you do,"

"We're best friends." Jerome persisted. "We've been best friends ever since I was 16. That's ten years, Eddie. He made me what I am. Without him…I'd probably be an account or something,"

"Fine," Eddie relented. "Well…if you need money, which we do. How about…that new museum that just opened up? It's within your two mile radius, it has these rare coins, selling them on the black market would be easy enough,"

"Good, good," Jerome nodded, breathing in the fresh air "But how are we gonna get it, with my anklet on?"

"I was thinking, the FBI computer, where they monitor your anklet. What if the whole system was shut down, and they decided not to tell you, because obviously you'd run, but you already know,"

"It would only take a few hours for them to fix the problem." Jerome sighed

"Then you only have a few hours to make it work."

**Line Break**

"Mara," Jerome called, smiling. Eddie looked up, they had been eating giant pretzels by the pond, when a girl came jogging by, head phones in, a purple head band, purple top and black shorts, her hair back in a high ponytail.

Mara stopped, turning at her name, sighing when she spotted Jerome. She pulled out earphones "Why are you always wearing a suit?" Eddie snickered under his breath, and Mara turned to him "Who's this?"

"I'm-"

"Harley." Eddie glared daggers at Jerome.

"Harley?" Mara repeated with a frown, Jerome nodded. "What do you want, Jerome?"

"Thought I'd say hi," he smiled "I mean…we work together," Mara laughed delicately. "I did help solve two cases," Mara's jaw locked, and she nodded

"Yes, you did, Jerome. Congratulations." She wiped her forehead, taking out some water. "And uh…because you've been such a helpful person, I won't tell Fabian you're hanging out with Eddie,"

Jerome glared at her, his eyes flashing. But Eddie just laughed easily. "How'd you know?"

Mara smiled "You were a suspect in the crime that put Jerome away, I interviewed you, remember?"

"I don't really remember feds," he smiled. She nodded, and then her teasing, slightly proud look softened

"We've uh…we've arrested the people in Russia, Eddie," she said quietly. Eddie's eyes widened "They're in prison. You don't need to worry about,"

"Than-" Jerome elbowed him hard, and Eddie cleared his throat "I mean, I don't know what you're talking about. Why would that matter to me?"

Mara nodded, slightly down heartened. "I guess it wouldn't." she sighed, placing in her head phone, and turning and jogging away. The boys watched her leave.

"Operation Charm is gonna be hard with her," Eddie sighed. Jerome glared at him

"I remember trying to tell you that before!"

"I don't think so."

**Review? LOVE YA!**


	5. Suspicious Ducks

**Hope you enjoy! Love the reviews! **

Eddie looked around the city as he walked through it. The night air was cool against his cheeks, and he puffed out white smoke like a dragon. When all of a sudden someone was walking next to him. "Hey Eddie," a low voice whispered.

Eddie kept walking, refusing to look at him. He smiled at a couple who walked past hand in hand "Mick."

"Did you uh….did you talk to Jerome, today?"

"I did." He nodded, clearing his throat "Jerome wants to get some money before he meets you. We're going for a rare coin take." Mick nodded "He doesn't want you to see him while he-"

"Has the anklet, I know," Mick rolled his eyes "Stupid, really. I wouldn't treat him any differently."

"You'd be surprised," Eddie whispered, they took a sharp turn, despite the fact that Eddie had wanted the cross the road. Mick's grip on his arm was tight. "He looks…completely different with the anklet. He was known for never getting caught."

"Yeah well…he did a good thing, taking the fall for that chick."

"You coulda saved him from prison if you'd wanted too," Eddie said spitefully "He took the dive to save that girl because he was kind. Not because he's stupid. You coulda saved him."

"I did. I sent him that police mans uniform so he could break out. And I could have saved you from Russia, Eddie. But I didn't."

"What do you want, Mick?"

"How is Jerome gonna pull off the coin heist with an anklet?"

"We've got a plan."

"Is a permanent plan?"

"No."

Mick sighed angrily, his grip on Eddie's arm tightening "I'm gonna need it to become permanent. I have a debt that needs to be paid off, and I need Jerome to get the money."

"I'm working on it-"

"Can't we just hack it off?"

"It's too tight, I looked. And by the time you've broken through the first little segment, the police will be alerted. You won't have enough time."

"And cutting off his leg is out?" Eddie stared at him, and Mick smiled "I'm kidding." But Eddie wasn't very sure that he was.

**Line Break**

Fabian sighed, opening the front door on Monday morning to go and fetch his paper, and he stopped when he saw Jerome Clarke lying on the door step, sleeping. "Jerome!" he exclaimed, hauling him up, Jerome stood, startled, almost falling over. He looked around, and stretched. "What were you doing sleeping outside?"

"The door was locked, and I figured you might have me arrested if I picked the lock."

Fabian sighed, pushing him inside "Right, sorry, I'll get a key made for you, and anyway, I doubt you could have picked the lock. It's designed to be unpickable."

Jerome scoffed, heading upstairs to get changed.

**Line Break**

This was it.

This was probably one of the reasons Jerome loved committing crimes, the rush, the brain power, it required so much and he just loved the toxic running through his blood, it felt so good, so fantastic. So wonderful. He looked at the plans to the museum, and his brain was whirring. "I've got it," he whispered, smiling broadly. Eddie looked up at him in shock

"What? You can't have already got a plan, you barely looked at the thing!"

"Please, Eddison," Jerome grinned "This is why I'm the best," Eddie rolled his eyes "See look," Jerome pointed at the wall of the museum on the map "This wall, is shared with the travel agents next to it, it's a lot easier to clear out a travel agents, we break through the wall, grab the coins, and leave."

"Won't they see you walking out with an arm full of coins?" Eddie asked dryly

Jerome bit his lip "Well...not if I was dressed up as a fireman." Eddie sighed, and Jerome raised his hand, asking for permission to elaborate "If the fire brigade was there, it would be easy to clear out the travel agents, then I break through the wall, holding a fire extinguisher, and load the coins into it, walking out."

"Are you gonna start a fire?" Eddie asked incredulously "How on earth do you plan to get the fire brigade there? And why not just use them to empty the museum?"

"Much higher security there," Jerome muttered, shaking his head "Anyway, the fire brigade aren't always used to stop fires. What if someone was on top of the museum, threatening to jump?" Eddie stared at Jerome, his face hard "Someone...possibly American, who's a very good actor-"

"No way-"

"Do you want 50% of the money or not?"

"Fine." Eddie sighed, shaking his head "Fine. I've got the virus into the FBI system, you only have two hours, make it work?"

"Sure," Jerome smiled wildly.

**Line Break**

Jerome pulled the yellow fire helmet down, covering his face a little more. He wore the fire extinguisher on his back, and made sure to avoid looking at the security cameras. He looked up, and saw Eddie, being a little too dramatic, but believable. After emptying the travel agents, he locked the door, and went to the wall, picking up his axe, he only needed to swing twice, before making a whole the right size. It felt so freeing to commit a crime after so long. But much like riding a bike, the talent never fades. He pulled out four hundred coins, and loaded them into the fire extinguisher, which now was very heavy. He moved a poster to cover the tiny whole. Before wiping away all finger prints, and he walked out.

Done, in less than fifteen minutes, he hadn't even broken a sweat, that was why he was the best- "Hey," someone called to him. Jerome froze. "Dude, pass the extinguisher, I gotta take it back to the station." Jerome locked his jaw, who was this stupid man? He couldn't turn around, or he would face the camera. He shrugged off the fire extinguisher, passing it back. "Thanks," Jerome nodded, before walking away, cursing the heavens.

**Line Break**

"And you gave it away?" Eddie shrieked down the phone "I stood on top of a building, threatening to throw myself off- and you gave it away?!"

"I had too!" Jerome hissed into his mobile as he headed towards the FBI station "My face would've been on the camera! Don't worry, I'll get it back...I just need time to think about it, I'll get it back!"

"You better," Eddie whispered shaking his head "I'm pretty sure Mick wants to cut off your foot," Jerome's eyes widened in alarm, before he hung up.

"Jerome," Fabian motioned him into the conference room "You're late."

"Am I?" Jerome smiled falsely "I just went to the park. Sorry," Fabian nodded, gesturing for him to sit beside Mara.

"Okay guys, this one should be good. Rare coins were stolen only a few hours ago, from this museum." Jerome froze, eyes wide. "It appears whoever it was used the travel agents side of the wall to break through. The fire brigade were called as a distraction. Pretty good, right Jerome?"

"I guess," Jerome muttered "I mean...I-if it had been me, I probably would have posed as museum staff, rather than going into a travel agents."

"Oh yeah?" Fabian arched an eyebrow "Why?"

"A lot can go wrong with a plan this elaborate," he whispered "Stuff you just can't prepare for." Mara nodded in agreement. Fabian took out the CCTV footage, and the three of them watched it. Jerome gripped the desk hard, fingers turning blue. He was on the tape. You couldn't see his face, but he could see him, the back of his head, wearing that yellow hat, for a moment his chin was visible. But Fabian and Mara didn't notice. Jerome tried to relax. He was being paranoid.

"Wait a second," Mara whispered "The fire brigade knew that they were handling a possible jumper," she frowned, taking the remote and rewinding to Jerome's part. "So why is that man wearing a fire extinguisher?" Jerome groaned.

"It's a disguise," Fabian nodded, laughing, he nudged Mara "Brilliant, that's brilliant. So you think he was working with the jumper?"

"I don't know," Mara whispered "It's too high up, none of the cameras got a good look at him,"

"The best con-man," Jerome began "Would be working alone, connections mean links and links mean leads." Fabian nodded

"Yeah, forget about the jumper. Focus on that fireman."

**Line Break**

"Are you okay, Jerome?" Fabian asked as they headed to the fire station "You've been acting a little jumpy,"

"I don't like the thought of people committing suicide," Jerome lied smoothly, Fabian nodded, agreeing with him.

"I guess, but he didn't."

They got there all too soon for Jerome's liking. When Jerome had an idea. He looked around, and saw a man in the small kitchen mixing some eggs for an omelette. "Hey, Fabian," Jerome whispered "Why don't you go in the office and talk to the manager? I'll check out this fire engine," Fabian nodded in agreement and walked into the small study, closing the door behind him.

Jerome took a deep breath, and waited for the omelette man to leave the room, before he came forward, picking up some oil, and dowsing the oven with it. He stepped back, nodding at the omelette man as he came back, and watched him turn on the oven. The flames flared immediately and the smoke alarm went off as the fire caught hold of the oil.

"What the..." the manager ran out, Fabian close behind him. Jerome stepped back in fake alarm "Oh for goodness sakes, Ned!" the manager cried, Fabian began pulling off his blazer to help, but the manager stopped him "No, wait, this is his first fire, lets see how he handles it." Jerome watched, frowning as Ned began throwing cups of water on the fire, it didn't help. He used the distraction to slip upstairs.

He groaned, he reached a room full of fire extinguishers. One of them had the coins in them. He phoned Eddie, putting him on speaker. And he began to lift each one, checking for one that was slightly heavier.

"What?" Eddie sighed into the phone

"You need to get the fire station, right now, go through the alley and wait by the window," he wheezed, sifting through them quickly. He laughed in relief as he picked up a heavy one, he pulled it out, and pushed open the window, and realised with a grown, it wouldn't fit.

"I'm here, I'm here, I was gonna sneak in and bring it out anyway," Jerome looked down to see Eddie staring up at him expectantly

"It won't fit." Jerome ground out. He looked around, spotting a long tube, he pushed it down the window, and Eddie understood, he looked around the scrap yard beside him, and pulled out a pram, placing the end of the tube it, Jerome began to sift and empty the canister of coins into Eddie's pram, Eddie grinned in triumph, looking around the alley, making sure no one came. "Go." Jerome whispered, hanging up. He quickly put the canister back, wiping his prints off it, and then recoiling the tube, and closing the window.

He heard footsteps on the stairs, and picked up another extinguisher, one actually full of helpful chemicals, and headed for the door, which opened, to reveal Fabian, staring at him suspiciously. "Just came to get something to help-"

"Fires out." Fabian said in a monotonous voice, he looked behind Jerome, and stepped forward. Jerome gritted his teeth "Ned's been fired." he said absentmindedly.

"Oh yeah?"

"Yeah. The coins might be in one of these canisters?"

"You think? Maybe the thief got a clean get away?"

"Nah, we saw on the video, a guy asked for it back," Jerome nodded, and Fabian looked around, something didn't feel...quite right to him. "I'm gonna call the head of Department, get a search warrant for each of these canisters." Jerome nodded, and Fabian stopped beside the door. "I never actually asked, Jerome. You were late in this morning, because of...a stroll in the park?" Jerome nodded, Fabian pursed his lips "See anyone suspicious?"

"Just the ducks." Jerome lied with a smile. Fabian laughed

"Of course. Just a lonely...leisurely trip to feed some ducks." Fabian sighed, taking out his phone "You have uh...paint on your shoulder Jerome," Jerome looked down, and noticed on his blazer, was some white paint. Probably from where he'd hacked at the wall in the travel agents.

"Thanks," he smiled, flicking it away.

**Ooohhh...Outrageous! I love you all so so so so so so so so so sso so much for your reviews! You are perfection! You know, if you have suggestions for a crime or something that they could help solve, or Jerome could even commit please review them, because sometimes I get really stuck for ideas! **

**xxx**


	6. Blackmailed

**Hey!**

**Enjoy!**

"Are you okay?" Mara asked, she and Fabian sat in a small café, eating their lunch. Fabian shook his head, setting down his coffee.

"Something doesn't feel right,"

"Why? Because they didn't recover anything in the canisters? Don't worry Fabes, we'll find them. Maybe Jerome was right, maybe they got a clean getaway-"

"Something doesn't feel right, _about Jerome." _Fabian finished. Mara arched an eyebrow, wiping her mouth and setting down her sandwich

"Why not?"

"Mara," Fabian looked into her eyes, brown met brown, and Fabian's were blazing "The computers were down in the office yesterday, we had no way of tracking Jerome's movements-"

"But he didn't know that." Mara whispered back, shaking her head slightly "Fabian, don't tell me you think he committed this crime,"

"Mara...maybe he did know that we couldn't monitor him. Maybe he was the reason we couldn't monitor him. Maybe, he couldn't tamper with the anklet itself, so he just tampered with the computers." Mara bit her bottom lip "Mars, please. This is Jerome Clarke, the guy gets what he wants whenever he wants it. Never been any other way." he shook his head "He was in the room, with the canisters, alone, before I came up there. It didn't feel right,"

"You think he managed to smuggle out a canister without you noticing?"

Fabian shook his head "That's where it doesn't make sense. I opened the window too, and...the canisters were too big for him to throw down and collect later. Maybe he had a partner?"

"Suicidal man?"

"Remember how eager he was, to say that the best con-man works alone? I don't think that's true. Jerome had a partner, a long while back remember him...Daniel Montfort?" Mara nodded. "If Jerome committed this crime...he's going back to prison,"

"Fabian...you have no proof other than a feeling. And even though it's you," she smiled at him "I don't think it's enough to convince a jury. He's been helping us." Fabian looked down "Hey, how about you go visit your cousin Mary this evening? I'll go to your house, keep an eye on Jerome." Fabian nodded, thanking her with a smile.

**Line Break**

"Hey, Jerome-" Mara pushed open the door, and froze. Jerome and Eddie were standing by their coffee table, coins glittering the wooden surface. "Oh my gosh..." she whispered, a mouth flying over her mouth "You really did it? Oh my gosh I can't believe it-"

Eddie had moved at lightening speed, his hand over Mara's mouth, throwing her gun across the room. Jerome stood frozen. "Damn." the con artist whispered "Fabian told me he was going out...I didn't know Mara would be coming over."

"I kinda guessed," Eddie hissed. Mara stared wide eyed, struggling, but the American was stronger than her, and pretty soon, she was tied to a chair, the door to the attic, now very securely locked.

"Jerome," she groaned, shaking her head "I can't believe you. I cannot believe you did this. Why? Why on earth?!"

Jerome shook his head, running his hands through his hair. He didn't know why he had done it now. He regretted it. With all his might. Eddie picked up the gun "Shall I shoot her?"

"No!" Jerome cried, taking the gun "We're not killing anyone!"

"Then tell me how you're gonna get out of this one?" Eddie cried, shaking his head "Without going back to prison? Huh?"

"I don't know." Jerome sat on the sofa, grinding his teeth "Oh my gosh I don't know..."

"Jerome," Mara's voice rang out to him, the voice of reason "You have to turn yourself in-"

"Shut up." Eddie warned, Mara ignored him

"Jerome please, just return it, return it and the sentence won't be so long-"

"I am not going back to prison!" Jerome roared. Eddie nodded approvingly. He looked up at his American friend "How do I fix this? Without killing her?"

"Frame her." Eddie whispered. Mara's eyes widened. "Make it look as if she stole it. Do it." Jerome acted quickly, collecting the coins, and rubbing them against Mara's arms, getting her DNA all over them. He then, using gloves, placed them into a canister. And pulled out a tape recorder. Eddie took the gun, pointing at Mara's knees. "Don't do anything you'll regret," Eddie whispered "Or I'll break your knee caps." Mara froze, and watched as Jerome untied the ropes, and stepped back.

"Mara, you're gonna confess to stealing the coins." he whispered, "Say it...now." he pressed the green button.

Mara looked at the gun warily, before taking a deep breath "I, Mara Jaffray, stole the rare coins from the Nazi U boat, at the new museum yesterday, the 5th of October." Jerome waved his hand, carrying on. "I did it...because I wanted to frame Jerome Clarke, so he would get sent back to prison." she looked down "I apologise to all those I have let down. Especially you Fabian. I don't know what came over me." Jerome ended it there, nodding approvingly.

"Okay Mara," he whispered "Basically, you aren't gonna tell anyone a soul of this, or we're gonna reveal this video, and ask them to examine the few coins we don't sell on."

"They'll believe me."

"Will they?" Jerome frowned "Because I don't see any evidence pointing towards me...but...I see heaps pointing towards you."

"Justice prevails, Jerome." she whispered "I'll tell the truth and they'll believe me."

"Go on," Jerome laughed, leaning back nodding, confidence oozing off him "Go tell someone, I dare you." Mara locked her jaw. She knew he was right. No one would believe her, not even Fabian. She blinked back tears.

"Fine." she whispered "Fine, fine, fine! I won't tell a soul." Jerome nodded, with a half smile

"That's great," he nodded. Eddie let the gun down, and Mara felt slightly relieved. "Don't look so down, Mara," he laughed "It's not like you actually committed a crime."

"It's worse." Mara walked towards the door "I let myself get tricked by you,"

**Line Break**

"Fabian," Mara hugged him tightly. Fabian blushed, baffled.

"What's wrong?"

"I spoke to the Head of Unit, the case has been transferred to another group,"

"Why?" Fabian exclaimed

"I looked into it. It can't have been Jerome, he was on a security camera the park," She lied smoothly, and Fabian believed her "They think the person who has it is out of the country, so another teams been assigned them. Don't worry about," she smiled a little too brightly, but Fabian relaxed.

"Well, as long as it wasn't Jerome," he sighed in relief "Want to come to my house and have lunch?"

"Will Jerome be there?"

"Yes," he smiled

"Then no thanks," she looked down at her shoes "I don't like him very much Fabian. I don't want to spend time with him when it isn't necessary." Fabian nodded, and hugged her again.

**Line Break**

"This is great," Eddie laughed, lying on Jerome's bed "We have it, the perfect blackmail! Why don't you get her to unlock the anklet?"

"Don't you feel a tiny bit bad for her?" Jerome sighed "She's just trying to do her job-"

"Get her to unlock the anklet." Eddie sighed "Don't fall in love with her-"

"I'm not." Jerome snapped, his eyes twinkled in the bright light. "I can't just get her to remove the anklet though, not yet. She wouldn't do it. First, let's start her off gently. Force her to assist us in crimes. Record her doing them. When we have enough evidence to make it worth our while, we'll force her to undo the anklet."

"If we threatened her life she would-"

"We aren't killers." Jerome persisted. "At least you _weren't." _Eddie sighed, rubbing his face.

"I just want to be free, Jerome." He hugged his knees "Dear lord I wanna be free. I am so sick of this running and this hiding and I just wanna steal a fortune and go and buy an island. If I have to kill people along the way then so be it,"

"Then you go." Jerome stood authoritavely, he shook his head "I'm not killing anyone. And if you're gonna turn into a murdered you're doing it without me, and if you're so sick of being near me, and near the feds just go Eddie. No one asked you to come back."

Eddie stood up, brushing himself off "I came back to break you out of prison Jerome. I was prepared to risk getting caught for you." he looked down at his shoes "When it comes down to it, you're the closest friend I have in the world. I don't want either of us to get caught again, wouldn't you do anything?" he met Jerome's eyes "Anything at all to not have the police looking for you?"

"I wouldn't kill," Jerome said softly "Not even a fed," Eddie smiled

"I doubt I could either." he shook his head "Man...I'm too good,"

"Yeah, that's your problem."

They both sat in silence for a long time. "Do you think she'll say anything?" Eddie asked after a while. Jerome crossed his hands behind his head, staring at the ceiling. He wasn't sure if the dark mark there was a shadow or a spider. "Jerry? What if she does?"

"She won't," Jerome sighed "She's smarter than that. She knows no dury will convict me. Not with her finger prints, no alibi, and video of confession. We wouldn't even need a lawyer." he shook his head "Damn, damn, damn. We shouldn't have been so clueless Eddie. We should have locked the door."

"You said it yourself mate, this is how we get that anklet off. And the sooner the better, Mick has a debt to pay off."

**I love you all, I love your review, and I just want to write forever and forever.**

**xxxx**


	7. Why not?

**Hey! **

**Enjoy!**

"I'm so stupid," Mara whispered to herself, she sobbed into her dress, curled up in a small room in the storage cupboard. Jerome had just told her that she would be assisting them on an art heist. And she couldn't do anything about it. She was dead. Her career was over. She couldn't believe it, she had brought this on herself. _Tell someone! _her mind screamed at her, but she knew it wouldn't help. Heck, even she wouldn't believe herself.

"Jaffray," Jerome opened the door, light flooded in, he closed it behind him, sinking onto the floor, opposite her. "Don't cry,"

"Leave me alone, Jerome," she whispered "Just leave me alone, you're the reason I'm in this mess,"

"Mara please," Jerome reached out to her, his eyes glistened "Don't. Just...all you have to do is help us on this crime, and that'll be it. I just need a little bit of money," Mara just cried harder. Jerome shook his head "I...I don't know how to fix it. I wish you could just unsee what you saw. I didn't want to bring you into it-"

"That makes it all better Jerome." Mara snapped. She stood up, wiping her tears, and taking some calming breaths. Jerome stood with her. "I just need to help you on one crime?" Mara whispered, Jerome nodded, lying. Mara wrung her hands "I studied criminology because I hate thieves. I loathe people who break the law and now I'm one of them,"

"No you're not." Jerome defended her, and he wasn't even sure why. "You're a victim. You're someone who's being blackmailed." In a weird way, that offered Mara some comfort. That it wasn't all her fault. And she knew, if a dury knew the whole truth, the entire story, she wouldn't be behind bars. She wouldn't even have a fine. Wouldn't lose her job, and her reputation would remain as perfect as it did.

She didn't know when, but she found herself hugging Jerome Clarke, hugging him so tightly.

**Line Break**

"Mara?" Fabian looked up, watching Mara come into his office. She smiled brightly at him, feeling better. "Hey, what's up?"

"Just need your signature," she grinned, he stood, when she tripped on the table leg. And of course, he caught her in his arms. Looking down at her, Fabian was reminded exactly why he loved Mara so much. It seemed impossible for someone so smart to be so insanely beautiful. "I'm a bit clumsy," she blushed furiously.

"No," Fabian whispered, he helped her up, her hands still on his shoulders, one hand on her hip, and he brushed some of her hair back "You are...incredibly graceful." He leaned forward slightly, mere millimetres from her.

"Fabian, apparently we nee-" Jerome stopped short, frozen when he saw them. Was that...was that hurt? Was that hurt and jealousy coursing through his veins? Impossible. It couldn't be... but watching them...watching Mara in Fabian's arms, faces so close, he didn't know whether they'd been kissing, or whether they were just about to. One made him sick, the other made his murderous. Mara stepped back, swallowing.

"She tripped." Fabian whispered hoarsely. Jerome nodded dumbly.

"Right."

Mara placed the file on Fabian's desk, before keeping her head down and heading for the door, but not before hearing Jerome whisper in her ear "That's friendship, huh?" She glared at him, he was referring to the conversation they had before. She couldn't believe it. One second she forgot completely he was a con, and he was someone she could hug to feel safer. The next, he was the criminal that has escaped from behind bars, nothing more, only around to make her feel bad. Jerome stepped forward, closing the door behind him. "You like her?"

Fabian turned, face serious "We're friends."

"You were about to kiss her."

"No I wasn't."

"I saw y-"

"Jerome!" Fabian stopped him, Jerome raised his hands in surrender, and Fabian sighed "I'm sorry, sorry." he shook his head "I've been in love with her for years," he sighed. Jerome pressed his lips together, in pain? He didn't know. His voice became wistful "Ever since I met her at university," he sat down, head on his hands "Just now...that was the first time I thought that she might actually like me back."

"Sorry to intrude."

"Don't be," Fabian smiled "If it's meant to be, it's meant to be."

"She probably has a lot of admirers," Jerome said quietly, unsure whether he was referring to himself or not. But he couldn't be right? He was blackmailing her. Eddie had threatened to kill her. "Don't get your hopes too high," Fabian said nothing "I mean...I'm just saying...as a friend."

"A friend?" that made Fabian smiled. He laughed "Maybe one day Jerome, or maybe not."

Probably not. Jerome whispered, he stood, gesturing for Fabian to follow him to the conference room.

**Line break**

"You're better at this then I thought you'd be," Jerome whispered through his balaclava, Mara picked the lock, pushing the door open, and they were into the backdoors of the art exhibit. "Okay," Jerome lied, "There aren't any cameras in here," he pulled off his mask, and Mara followed suit, glad to be out of it. He was partly right, there were no _museum _cameras in here, but there was the one Eddie has installed to use as blackmail later. They went up to the painting, and Jerome lifted it off, very carefully. It had been back here for restoration, and it was good as new.

"You could forge one...probably better than this," Mara groaned, helping him roll it up, so they could tuck it into his bag. Jerome half smiled

"You've seen my work."

"I wouldn't say I'm a fan...but if you painted originals...I might be." Jerome felt slightly giddy at the compliment. He tucked it up, and sighed. "Let's go,"

**Line Break**

Mara deleted Jerome's anklet history, as per instructed by Eddie. And she arrived home late, groaning. She rubbed her head, going straight to bed. But she couldn't sleep. She lay there, thinking. Of Fabian at first, of that...of that what? Had she been about to kiss him, he certainly filled her with butterflies.

And then there was hugging Jerome. He filled her...with something else. Excitement? Fear? Adrenaline? But he would...he was a criminal after all. He lived for stunts and cons. She shut her eyes, willing herself to go to sleep. Not focusing on the fact that today she had been an accomplice.

**Line Break**

Jerome was sweating profusely, as he tore through the walls, as quietly as he could. He figured Fabian must be asleep, because he didn't come up. He stepped back, and admired his handiwork, a very narrow bed, it was fit in there, and a small lamp, it wasn't a lot of room, but it was the best Jerome could do, without Fabian becoming suspicious. Eddie hugged him, before going inside, and closing the door, which you couldn't see from the outside.

It eased Jerome's conscience about Mara, doing this good deed for Eddie. He lay on his bed, lifting his ankle, staring at the anklet. He leaned forward, trying to pick it once again, though he knew it was fruitless.

**Line break**

"There's a snitch in the Navy marines," Fabian briefed them. Jerome sighed

"Is that why I'm dressed as one?" he was in the van, and he had quickly discovered that he hated the van. He felt claustrophobic in it, it reminded him too much of prison.

"Yes, you just need to go in, mingle mingle mingle, and find someone who doesn't have an extensive knowledge. Who doesn't fit the profile of a solider." Jerome frowned

"I don't know a lot about the navy-"

"That's why I'm going with you," Mara sighed, stepping into the van, she was dressed in a long white gown. "I'm your wife," Fabian laughed at her bitter voice. Jerome smirked at her

"You look beautiful darling."

"Shut up." she muttered. Fabian handed them both little speakers, and shoeed them out of the van. Jerome wrapped his arm around her waist and Mara jumped. "What are you doing?" she hissed. Jerome's eyes were a cool blue in the sunlight as they headed into the crowded garden gathering.

"I'm your husband, Mara," he replied with a smile, drawing her near "Act like you're in love with me,"

"Hello, come on in," the security guard motioned them forward, and there were about fifty people, men and women dressed in white. They fit right in, Unfortunately, so did everyone else.

"What about him?" Mara whispered, pointing to a man, stood alone. Jerome shook his head slightly, she didn't ask how he knew, but Jerome had an instinct, something good. She stifled a laugh "What about the man who's wearing his badge on the wrong side?" he smiled, but before they could make it towards them, the photographer stepped forward.

"Oh you're a simply gorgeous couple!" an old woman cooed "Can we take your picture? Place it in the marines photo album?" Mara opened her mouth to decline, but Jerome had already agreed with a heart stopped smile. He placed his hand on her waist, and tried to get her to relax. She did, if only slightly, she did relax, and managed a pretty smile as the camera flashed. "How long have you two been married?"

"Two years." they both said in unison, turning to each other, in partial surprise at having come up with the same number.

"Why don't we have a picture with the two of you kissing?" the old woman offered, as if this was some bad romantic comedy. Well Mara wasn't laughing. Jerome placed a hand on her neck

"Why not, right Mara?"

She could hear Fabian in the speaker, he was telling her she didn't have too. She knew that. But Mara didn't have the people skills to avoid the situation, and before she knew it, she was kissing Jerome Clarke. She never knew how things happened when she was with him, but his lips were warm, and surprisingly inviting. His hand on her neck was incredibly gentle, and Mara suddenly realised that as she came to enjoy the feelings racing through her, that this was how Operation Charm worked so well.

She pulled away at the fact, thanking the old woman and heading towards the man across the lawn. She didn't know why, but she felt the need to talk directly to Fabian, she whispered into her hidden microphone "Don't worry Fabes, it didn't mean a thing," she didn't think his sigh of relief was meant to be audible, but she was glad she was relaxed.

Even if she had been lying.

**Sorry, :) I just had to throw in a jara kiss**

**x**


	8. Dumbing it down to Basics

**Hey!**

**Enjoy!**

Mara and Fabian were interrogating the man they had brought in from the Marines operation. And Jerome stood outside the glass, watching them. He was still tingling all over. He had kissed her. He had pushed the bar, but she hadn't said no.

It had been like his whole body had come alive. She tasted of strawberries, something incredibly sweet and addictive. Like nicotine...but healthy for you. And he wanted more, his whole body ached for her, for any form of contact. Heck, he'd even take a punch in the face if it meant she'd be touching him for a second. He crossed his arms, he had shrugged off his blazer, and looked incredible, the top buttons undone, his tie loose, in a dark blue shirt. His phone rang, and with a sigh, he answered it "Yes?"

"I sold the coins," he grinned "£50,000,"

"Very nice," Jerome laughed "Make sure you delete calling me from your phone."

"I will." he coughed slightly "Um, I have something like good news..." Jerome waited "Yeah, well Mick's maybe been taken hostage...so we have a little more time for the whole anklet deal."

"He's been what?!" Jerome exclaimed, standing

"Yeah, apparently he tried to kill a little girl, and her parents were part of the MAFIA-"

"Doesn't sound like Mick."

"Jerry...he's changed in the three years you were locked up. He was...insanely lost without you. He was a suspect in a murder-"

"Mick has never killed anyone." Jerome defended venomously. "He'll be released soon, it gives us more time for the anklet." Jerome heard Eddie sigh, and hung up. Mick was the same. He was the same, he had to be the same.

**Line Break**

"Here," Fabian smiled at breakfast, handing Jerome a key to his house. Jerome took it gratefully "Don't go around giving that to other thieves please,"

"Fabian," Jerome placed a hand on his heart with a smile "I promise, any thief I know could break in with a hair clip,"

"That's reassuring," Fabian muttered, buttering himself some toast. Jerome looked around

"I could...make it...you know...more secure?" Fabian arched an eyebrow "I mean...there's a simple trick to make locks unpickable."

"But you know how to pick unpickable locks?"

"Yeah, but I'm part of like...the one percent," Fabian laughed

"Of course you are," he said, Jerome laughed at his tone, a genuine laugh, for the first time in Fabian's company. He stood, shaking his head.

"Coffee?"

Fabian checked his watch "Why don't we buy one? Take the long way to work, cut through the park?" Jerome nodded, and soon enough the two men were strolling through the park, drinking coffee. Jerome blinked at the sunlight and realised...this was his first truly sunny day out of prison. Not a cloud in the sky, he smiled brightly. Fabian noticed, and smiled to himself, but didn't bring it up, in case Jerome stopped being happy. "You know, there's something I always meant to ask," Fabian said after a sip of coffee "Why?" He noticed Jerome's grin, but stopped him from making a witty remark "Seriously, I mean...you're bright, like, off the scale bright, you could've got into any university you wanted, made a nice professor."

Jerome looked at the cloudless sky, before tossing the empty plastic container into the bin. "I just...I just like the challenge, I guess," he shrugged. Fabian wanted more

"Jerome...you're sister Poppy, she's-"

"Completely innocent," Jerome nodded "Yeah, I know." Fabian laughed

"You're a lot like Mara," he smiled. This made Jerome's ears pricked. From what he had seen, the only similarities he and Mara had were being bright, and good at their job. But then he guessed, Mara didn't act like herself around him, because she wasn't comfortable with him. "I mean, she takes the whole 'innocent until proven guilty thing' really strongly. She...she's desperate to see the good in people. It kinda upsets me sometimes," he flicked his brown hair out of his eyes "Whenever we have a suspect she tries her hardest to find the good in them, and sometimes...there just isn't any," Jerome became slightly down-hearted at this, it would make him sad too.

"Why did you become an FBI agent?" Jerome asked, inquisitively.

Fabian laughed "Right, I ask you questions, you ask me," he nodded "Well...I guess it started when I was 18, I was reading the newspaper, and...uh I saw that the Mona Lisa had been stolen, and that the thief had managed to get out of the country by creating a forgery, so good that nobody noticed for months," Jerome smiled at his shoes, sticking his hands into his pockets "You're first crime, right Jerome?"

"Allegedly."

Fabian laughed "Yeah of course, and I remember thinking...wow. How could he do that? He must be so bright," Jerome placed hand over his heart teasingly, kicking rocks as they walked "And then I was offered a place at Oxford, major in maths, become an accountant. And I found myself...for a reason I didn't understand...disliking the idea. Which is weird, because maths is cool." Jerome 's laughed echoed around the trees, and an old woman smiled at the sound as she walked her dog. "I took up criminology, and decided that maybe...maybe catching the guy that caught my eye would be a much more interesting way to spend my life."

"Well..." Jerome whistled "Hearing that side of the story, maybe I don't hate you so much for catching me. Maybe the better man won."

"Why don't I believe a word you're saying?"

"Because you're good at your job."

Fabian nudged Jerome, who let himself be swayed.

And for the first time, maybe Jerome didn't hate a fed.

**Line Break**

"Morning boss," Mara greeted as Fabian walked into the conference room. Fabian blushed

"I'm not your boss,"

"Technically-"

"We don't always speak technically, Mars," he reminded. Jerome watched the interaction with guarded eyes. But being near Mara again made him feel good, made him feel light. She nodded, handing them the file, Jerome seemed surprised when she handed him a copy. She hadn't done that before. He opened it, sighing with what he saw.

"I don't like people messing around with children," he muttered, Mara nodded, and Fabian sighed

"They've been scamming couples into giving them money, promising them children, but never actually delivering. Those poor people," Fabian whispered "Well, its an agency known as 'Parenthood for all' how do you suggest we go about this, Jerome?" Jerome looked up, his hair was styled a little messily today, the long morning walk had brushed it back. Mara preferred it to being completely perfect. It reminded her that Jerome was a person, just as affected by the elements as the rest of them.

"Well...I know you guys hate dress up, but I'd pose as a couple and go, then follow the guy that demands money." Fabian nodded, and Jerome had to fight a smile "What's up, Jaffray? Don't wanna fake date again-"

"No." Fabian cut him off quickly "No. If we did it...Mara and I would be the fake couple." Jerome bit the inside of his mouth , realising why Fabian didn't want Jerome to be with Mara again. Another kiss would crush him.

"That's good," Jerome nodded "Although I hate the van..."

**Line Break**

"Mr and Mrs Sterling?" the Doctor smiled, heading into the office, where Mara and Fabian were sat. Jerome watched from the van, his gaze lingered on her a little too long every time. "Sorry about the wait, but I'm sure it'll be worth it, when you're holding your new baby," he sat in front of them.

"Do you have any records we could look at?" Fabian asked, smiling at the Doctors suspicious gaze "Just to make sure this is legitimate. Unfortunately, we've already been conned before,"

"Such a shame when people do that to good folk," the grey haired man said slowly, he leaned down, and retrieved a folder, handing it to Fabian, before turning to Mara. "Men, huh? Paper work's more important."

"I agree," Mara lied, smiling "I just want a child. I'm infertile." He placed a hand over his heart

"It's becoming more and more common in this area," he noted "We're unsure why," he moved to behind his computer screen, clicking around "Well you're both very eligible, Mary, you're unemployed." 'Mary' nodded "And Mr Sterling you're an account. Nice house, good incomes...honestly, I believe this should be very easy for the both of you. I'll only need a £5,000 for insurance purposes."

Jerome scoffed into the microphone and Mara had to bite back a smile. "Of course," Mara nodded, acting eager. Fabian placed a hand on his arm, just as they rehearsed

"Hold on, darling," he said quietly "£5,000? Will that be all? Or will we need to give more later?"

He laughed shortly. "Well...from time to time, _difficulties _do occur, and sometimes we need a little more,"

"How much more?"

The Doctor laughed again "Can you put a price on a childs laughter?"

Jerome leaned forward from his position in the van, frowning. That definitely wasn't a professional response. He looked at the FBI agent beside him, who simply shrugged. He was only there to keep an eye on Jerome. "Oh Bill," Mara laughed, tapping his knee "Let's not focus on money," the Doctor smiled, relaxing.

**Line Break**

"There's a list of couples they've scammed in the hospital," Fabian whispered, wringing his hands, he sat at his desk and Jerome sat opposite him, his legs on the table, staring at the ceiling. Fabian had told him multiple times to remove his feet from the furniture, and every time Jerome did so, then placed them back up when Fabian wasn't looking. "I don't know how to get in, a warrant would be difficult to get. Hospital records are so protected."

"Does it have to be legal?"

"Yes," Fabian sighed "For the fourth time." Jerome shrugged

"I'd break the law to save children from getting their hopes crushed."

"You'd break the law for fun."

"Touché."

**Line Break**

Jerome knew this was wrong. He knew it. But this was the only way.

He had snuck into the hospital, and was in a private room, sifting through records. "This is illegal," he chanted to himself, as if a reminder "Very very very illegal-hello," he paused, picking up a sheet of paper, it was a name of couples, in rough writing. He took a picture of it, sending it to Fabian, placing it back when the door opened

"Who are you?" a large man boomed, a larger man behind him. Jerome froze, and decided the best strategy would be to stay silent. They looked too dumb to understand any smooth talking, and too muscled to let him run away. The large man called downstairs "Yeah," he said into the phone "But he ain't speaking. Looks a little shaken."

"It's probably one of the mentally impaired from upstairs," the voice said. Jerome frowned "Just inject them, secure them down and leave them for now. We have bigger problems to deal with. Apparently the FBI have word of the adoption scam."

Jerome froze as he was forced down by the larger man, his arms tied down, as well as his legs. Thank god they didn't notice the anklet, he thought to himself.

"This'll only hurt a bit," the larger man said in a low voice. Jerome struggled seeing the syringe

"Are you sure you're qualified to inject me with that?" Jerome nearly screamed

"So you can talk?" the smaller one, apparently more intelligent nodded "Go on Todd-"

"Please don't Todd, don't-" but Todd has pushed the syringe into his arm, and aimed perfectly at the vein.

Jerome fell asleep.

**I love you! **

**x**


	9. For Friends?

**Hey!**

**Enjoy!**

"Oh my god..." Fabian looked at the computer in horror. Jerome's anklet. He was in the hospital. "Dammit Jerome!" he said to no one "I said no law breaking!" he kicked the chair "He better have broken his leg," in no time at all Fabian was at the hospital, he walked with a sense of being, and there didn't seem to be many people on the level,no one who cared anyway.

He stopped, in a corridor, with tens of white doors, he didn't know where to go. Which was Jerome in?

"Am I asleep? No I'm alive! I just can't believe that this is my life, in my fantasy I'm running wild!" a clear, smooth and good singing voice floated to him. Fabian froze. It couldn't be... He listened harder, stepping left, following the sound. "When it gets rough and the rain starts pouring-" Fabian hung his head, it was Jerome.

He opened the door quietly, closing it behind him. Gasping at what he saw. Jerome was strapped to a table, singing. "Jerome." he groaned.

Jerome looked up, clearly drugged up and delirious "Fabian!" he greeted, with a with a wife and childish smile "Hey buddy! You know who rules, let me tell you who rules right now- okay? Okay! Listen, right...right?! ...Jessie J-"

"What happened to you?" he came over, shaking his head "Come on, we've gotta get you out of these restraints."

"What what?" Jerome cried cheerfully in a high pitched voice, lifting his arms and legs, all the restraints had come loose "Never met a lock I couldn't pick. Except my anklet." he seemed proud, and Fabian rolled his eyes. Only Jerome would be.

"Come on," Fabian linked his arm under his shoulders, hauling him, half dragging him out of the room and down the corridor. He was incredibly lucky that no one was around. They came to an empty conference room, he sat Jerome down by the radiator. "Oh my god..." Fabian shook his head "Jerome...there's gonna be a security video of you going in there...how could you?"

"Children," Jerome grumbled tiredly. Fabian licked his lips, breathing heavily. "Oh it doesn't matter Fabian," Jerome shook his head "None of it matters, let them send me back to prison, it's where I belong anyway, nobody cares. Nobody-"

"Hey," Fabian touched his shoulder, shaking his "I care." and with that he took out some handcuffs, and chained him to the radiator. "Okay, Jerome? Jerome look at me-" Jerome met his eyes with a glassy gaze. "Do not pick this lock! Okay?" Jerome nodded, and then Fabian was gone.

Jerome mumbled a few more Jessie J lyrics, before turning to the hand cuffs, and picking them with his eyes half closed. They came off, and he tucked them into his pockets. Sighing. It was wearing off, slightly, he was coming to his senses. Suddenly, Fabian was beside him again, holding a tiny video. Jerome's eyes widened, almost in disbelief, and he quickly sobered up "Is that the..."

"The security footage of you breaking in?" Fabian muttered, standing on it, crushing it into pieces, before throwing the remains in the bin.

"Fabian?" Jerome whispered, as if he wasn't sure if it was really him. Really the law abiding FBI agent. "You did that...for me?" he had a proud smile on his face, that made Fabian shake his head.

"I did it, because your intentions were good. Now get up," Jerome managed to do it on his own, leaning on Fabian only slightly, like a man who's broken leg was almost healing, and he had no use for the crutch anymore.

"Y-you destroyed evidence...you broke the law."

Fabian nodded, "If you do go back to prison Jerome, it's not gonna be because you tried to stop children getting hurt,"

**Line Break**

"My head hurts," Jerome grumbled

"It would," Fabian sighed "They injected you with Typhillin. They must have thought you were a mental patient." Jerome sat up suddenly, the ice pack dropping from his head, when he remembered.

"You saved me." he whispered, watching Fabian. Fabian said nothing, instead examining a sheet of paper. "Fabian...you-"

"Let's not talk about it." Fabian said, Jerome looked down at his shoes

"I hope you don't regret it," he said quietly, rather out of character. Who knows? Maybe he was still a little awe-struck. Maybe he was still a little drugged up. Or maybe he was touched.

Fabian turned sharply "Of course not." he turned back to the paper "You sent me this on your phone, I printed it out...is it what I think it is?" Jerome half smiled, nodding. Fabian laughed in amazement "Unorthodox methods Jerome...but this is the lead we needed. Don't tell Mara, she'll kill us both." Jerome laughed, standing and making his way over to Fabian. It was weird, to bond over something with him. "I mean look at this," he turned the sheet around "This couple gave them £65,000,"

"Stupid," Jerome muttered

Fabian sighed "When you're desperate for a child...shall we phone them up, ask them to speak with us?"

"How long ago where they scammed?"

"Four years,"

"Call them," Jerome nodded approvingly, Fabian picked up the phone. And Jerome analysed his movements. He should be getting punished, he had broken the law, of course, Jerome always seemed to avoid the snatching, prodding fingers of the law, of course...other than that one time being in prison. He gritted his teeth, the only way to ever be free again would be to delete all his records, delete all his files, and travel very very far away.

**line Break**

"Why do you look so disappointed?" Mara asked, stroking her finger up the nape of her neck absentmindedly. Fabian frowned, he was no behavioural analysist, but he knew that when someone subconsciously touched their neck, it meant they were worried about something. Maybe he should be asking her the same question. He turned to look at Jerome, who was sleeping on the sofa, his neck cushioned into the arm. He looked harmless, harmless and sweet, and completely at home.

Fabian sighed, shaking his head.

Mara pursed her lips, one hand curling around the still warm cup of hot chocolate "We did a good thing today, putting away those men. No one will ever get scammed by them again. Good for those couples, I say it's a good thing to let them keep their money," Fabian smiled up at her, bowing his head.

"Jerome...he...he broke into the hospital to access the documents that gave us the lead. We knew we wouldn't get a warrant so he..." Fabian rose his eye brows, Mara gasped "And then...he was caught by some guys, tied up, injected with something. I saw his anklet, and went to get him, I took him to safety, and asked him about it." Mara was staring at him, raptured "He said that he'd do anything to help kids. He said...he said it didn't matter if they found the tape, he belonged in prison, so I...well, I took the footage, and I destroyed-"

"That's against the law-"

"I know that." he moved his hands forward, very slowly, and took Mara's. A light tingling sensation ran up his arms, but he ignored it. "But I think...if you thought about it, it that smart, and insightful Mara way," she smiled at him shyly "Maybe you can over look this mess?"

Mara half smiled "Maybe only because I care about you," she looked into his eyes "But Fabian, I promise I won't tell, but can't you see? Jerome, he..." she looked at him "He makes people commit crimes, and he'll use it as blackmail-"

"I thought you were all for giving him a chance," Fabian leaned forward, so close that she could smell the green mint on his breath, from the cold tea he had drunk. "And...you care about me?"

Mara blushed furiously "Of course I do, you're my best friend," she watched his shoulders slump ever so slightly, and because she didn't want to see him sad she added "Maybe a little more," she could feel Fabian's pulse raced beneath her hands.

"Mara, would you-"

"Woah," Jerome laughed, sitting up, rubbing his head "Sorry guys, how long have I been out?" Fabian clenched his teeth in frustration, but Mara gladly turned

"Just a few hours, you're heads probably gonna hurt for a few more days," Jerome nodded interestedly, his eyes flickering to their hands.

"Someone die?"

"No," Fabian coughed, pulling his hand away "Well done for today Jerome, I told Mara everything,"

"Obviously," Jerome half smiled. He pushed his hands into his pockets, looking at them sincerely, his blue eyes were glittering, Mara noticed for the first time. She frowned to herself...they always glittered. That was odd, was he always standing in convenient light locations, or did he just have a twinkle in his eyes? A bit like Peter Pan "I want to thank you both, you've...uh...you've made me feel guilty," he smiled "Rare." and with that, he turned and left. Fabian laughed in almost disbelief, and Mara stood.

"I have to go," she whispered, grabbing her coat, Fabian stood, to say goodbye, but she was already out the door. He frowned, watching her go.

Jerome watched from the bannister, arms crossed. He'd been awake the whole time, of course he had. He was Jerome Clarke. And he didn't like it, he didn't like how close Mara and Fabian were becoming. And he didn't understand why.

**I really hope you liked it! Next chapter up today! **


	10. Oh God

**Hope you enjoy!**

"He can't be the same person," she whispered to herself, swallowing hard, walking down the street. One Jerome, one Jerome who's eyes twinkled, and spoke in sincere, beautiful tones. And the other, who black mailed her, and made her feel sick. And with a heavy heart Mara realised they were the same person. One Jerome. He was really a conniving, black mailing conman, who was smooth enough to make her think he was someone else.

"Woah," someone gripped her arm, a hood pulled down over his face, but it jostled up enough for her to see his face. "Watch where you're going, beautiful." Mara smiled despite herself. Unused to getting complimented like that, oh sure, when Fabian worked up the courage, he could compliment her for days, and whenever Jerome did it...she was 98% sure he was being sarcastic.

"Sorry, I-"

"Are you crying?" he whispered, raising a hand and wiping away her tears before she could protest. He smiled at her, an award winning, _real _smile. "Sorry, if it's one thing I can't stand, is a crying woman," she laughed, then noticed a deep cut on his hand.

"Are you okay?"

"I tripped," he shook his head "Which is crazy embarrassing," he nodded at her "I'll uh...see you around, beautiful? Okay?" Mara nodded, and headed down the street.

Mick Campbell watched her go. Swallowing hard. He pulled the hood further down his face, wincing as the wound on his hand began to sting harder. He was looking for Jerome Clarke, and he had no idea that he had just spoken to the fed who was working with him. He looked around at the houses, unsure where to go. A curtain moved aside, and his blue eyes flickered to it, but it was just a woman, cleaning her windows. He sighed. Maybe Jerome wasn't in this neighbourhood.

But he needed to find him soon.

He spun at the sound of footsteps, petrified for a moment it was his kidnappers, back to take him away. But it was an old man, letting his dog out of the gate. Mick placed a hand over his heart. He had to calm down. He had to calm down. He turned, racing away, focused, trained like a wolf he sprinted, running. Back down to hideout 13, try to get a good nights sleep, try to escape the sound of the little girls voice, the one he had killed.

**Line Break**

"Jaffray," Jerome smiled, sitting in the conference room, his legs on the glass table. He was flicking a coin around his nimble fingers, so quickly and easily, it looked as if it were hovering between them. Mara nodded at him, placing the file on the table, and opening a grey cabinet, flicking through things. "Where's Fabian?"

"He's running late." she said politely, Jerome sighed.

"Are we always gonna be on edge now?"

"Until you wipe off my finger prints and delete the confession video, yes." she answered, smiling sweetly. Jerome sighed

"I'll delete them," he closed his eyes "If you unlock my anklet." Mara gritted her teeth, she knew that would be the next request. She gripped the filing desk hard, and she fainted. Jerome jumped up, eyes wide with alarm, and he ran to her. Lifting her up in his arms as if she were lighter than a feather. He placed her on the table, moving the hair from her face. "Mara?" he whispered, cool breath fanning her face. "Mara, Mara-"

Mara's eyes flashed open, she sat up immediately, almost hitting foreheads with him. She shook her head, her whole body was shaking. "I can't handle this," she whispered, she felt sick. "My mind can't handle this contradiction Jerome-" she gripped his arm tightly, and he could feel his arm shake with her vibrations "I _can't." _tears sprang to her eyes "Please don't make me. Please don't make me-"

Jerome stared down at her, a great pain filling his heart that he'd never felt before. "Mara please, please do this for me, you'll never hear from me ag-" her tears poured even harder, and Jerome just couldn't stand to see her cry. His freedom on the line, any chance of an easy escape, floated from his mind and he pulled her to him. "Fine," he promised into her ear, his fingers splayed on her back, just touching her again restored him. "I'll destroy all the evidence, and you won't have to unlock the anklet. But you've got to promise me, promise me you won't tell anyone about the coin crime,"

She nodded into his shirt, feeling so weak and so helpless.

She'd take any deal she could get.

**Line Break**

"I knew you would," Eddie laughed. Jerome didn't mind, it wasn't the reaction he was expecting. He was expecting yelling, and fighting, and trying o explain a blue bruise on his face to Fabian. "She's the one for you, huh Jerome? She must be. Ain't no girl out there that you would do all this for," Eddie dropped the camera into the small fire he's started in a ceramic bowl. The coins had been wiped clean, and were to be sold on, for a few extra thousand.

"She's not." he jutted his chin out "She's just-"

"Beautiful, wonderful, intelligent?" Jerome frowned, Eddie laughed "Dude, you were talking about her in your sleep. You said you'd give up being a con man for her,"

"Did not." he exclaimed, horrified "I would never give up being a con man?"

"Oh yeah?" Eddie echoed, looking at the flames, Jerome followed his gaze "Seems like this is the first step in that direction."

**Line Break**

"I'm confused," Jerome confessed "It's just a bible,"

"Not just a bible," Fabian corrected "People in Norfolk claim that it has healing powers-" Jerome raised his hand to object and Mara pulled it down teasingly. Jerome smiled to himself. He didn't care if burning the evidence made it harder for him, it made Mara treat him...like a friend. And he could always find a way out of this predicament. Impossible was Jerome's speciality. "They claim that anyone who touches the bible, anything that ails them will be cured."

"Placebo effect?" Mara asked, Fabian shook his head

"That's what I thought, but I've read through some of the stories-"

"Fake." Jerome interjected. Fabian continued as if he hadn't heard him. And the playful banter made him feel at home.

"Too many to be insignificant," he nodded, Mara's eyes glistened with excitement.

"Wait, wait, wait-" Jerome cut them off, almost laughing "Don't tell me you both believe in this?" he stared at them incredulously "You're both science geeks! Big bang and-"

"Jerome, sure, we like science," Mara smiled "But everyone wants to believe there's something there," Fabian nodded. Jerome sighed

"Fine, let's go on a bible hunt,"

**Line Break**

"Did you see anything?" Fabian asked the homeless man, who was camped out outside the church where the bible was stolen. He looked riddled with disease, but his dog looked even worse. With lazy, milky eyes, and paws all slightly twisted.

"Sorry," he shook his head, shaking. Jerome pulled at his scarf uncomfortably "I seen only good people go in and out of this church. People go in, touch the holy book, and leave,"

"Why don't you go in there?" Jerome asked, eyes dropping to his dog. Fabian elbowed him, or at least attempted too.

"He's been banned." said the Priest, he stepped out of the door, dressed all in black. "Him and his dog. We don't want their kind walking into our church."

Jerome met Fabian's curious gaze. "I'm not very religious at all, so pardon if I'm wrong," Jerome began, clearing his throat "But I don't think that's the sort of thing a Priest says,"

The Priest glared at him. "We do things differently here, Agent-"

"CI." Jerome corrected "I'm a criminal consultant for the FBI,"

"C-criminal?" The Priest repeated, not one bit amused. "Anyway, we don't let their kind walk in, non-believers I mean. Only those who truly believe in the great lord can come in, and be blessed by our bible."

"So, surely you should have taken better care of it?" Fabian questioned, Jerome nodded.

"Maybe it just got up and walked out," the homeless man laughed, lifting his large dog, shaking his head "I wouldn't want spend another second in that church. Where the homeless can't take sheltered from the rain, where the sick can't get any hope or faith. That ain't no real church," he turned to Jerome and Fabian "And you two see that. You don't come from here, you've come from a place with real churches, churches with faith and kindness," he looked up at the tall, ominous building "This place used to be like that once. With the old Vicar-"

"Get out of here!" The Priest snapped, red in the face. He pointed, like a proper dictator out into the cold wind. The homeless man, nodded his goodbye, and walked away.

**Line Break**

"Mara, I did some research on that book," he nodded, producing a thick wad of paper. Mara laughed

"Getting a little faith there Jerome?"

"No." he shook his head "I just don't like that Priest." he ran a hand through his almond streaked, honey hair. "And anyway, I found out, that the Bible, the one with healing powers...was one that Jesus blessed. Apparently, it's been lost for thousands of centuries. And it entire cover is embedded with diamonds and rubies-"

"One heck of a fortune if someone realised," Mara whispered. Jerome's eyes gleamed as he caught on. nice and quickly, he liked that.

"And that Priest...he didn't seem right. He didn't seem good. I'm sure it was him," he saw Mara's look "I know it's a tough cell. But all we gotta do it keep a look out on the black market, for any rubies coming up."

"Monitor some criminals? I like a good stakeout,"

"I know the perfect spot," he nodded "Sitting in the car, watching criminals, it can be like our first date?"

Mara laughed, cheeks tinging red.

Jerome's heart leapt, and he was insanely glad that Fabian wasn't around to here it.

He didn't know why, but he felt like he was betraying it. And that was a feeling Jerome didn't like very much at all.

**I'm sure Norwich Churches aren't like that! Sorry Beccs!**

**xxxx**


	11. Good God

**Hey! I love you all!**

**Enjoy!**

"I've read your file, Jerome," Mara laughed as he pleaded for the nail file on the dash board "I know that you can escape everywhere, with as little as a nail file. You escaped a maximum security prison!"

Jerome rested his head against the headrest, staring out into the dark, the windows of their cars were tinted black, they could see out, people couldn't see in. He sighed, smiling lazily. Fiddling with the binoculars "I think we're both pretty good at our jobs,"

"And your job would be...being a con?" she clarified, taking a small sip of water. She brushed her hair back and bit her bottom lip "You could've been anything else you know? You're bright, not totally terrible looking," Jerome snorted "Why all the crimes?"

"You're just like Fabian." he sighed, they both sat up when a man walked in front of their car, looking awfully nervous. He was met by someone else, and Jerome gaped "That's the priest!" he exclaimed "Go on! Get out there and arrest him-"

"On what?" Mara hissed, watching them "For taking a stroll at night?" they watched as the Priest handed over some money, and they both turned and walked away. Mara focused her attention on the first, nervous man. "Do you have any idea who that was?"

"No," Jerome lied in a whisper "He's probably the one that made the grab, he's probably already given it to Priest."

Mara nodded "At least this night wasn't a waste," she put the car into gear "I'll take you home?" she asked, Jerome nodded gratefully, looking out into the dark.

"It's been a really long time since I've driven a car," he said wistfully. "You know...one that wasn't stolen,"

Mara laughed, tilting her head back, it made Jerome tingle, to see her looking so beautiful like that, _because _of him. "Nice try, Clarke."

"I'll get it right eventually Jaffray."

"Doubt it," Mara hummed, driving down the road. Jerome arched an eyebrow, in a very 'oh you do?' manner. Mara decided to explain herself "Well...you deleted all that evidence, your great plan, just because I was crying." Jerome's mouth dropped open

"Don't you dare tell me you were faking."

Mara looked cheeky "Well, let's just say, while Fabian was tracking you down back, years ago, we found that you tended to have a...well a soft spot, for women,"

Jerome groaned, but he laughed, truly laughed. He had been duped. He had been taken for a ride. Yes, Jerome Clarke was good, but Mara Jaffray was better. "Well played," he nodded

"Don't look so crushed," Mara pleaded, not being able to wipe off her smile

"I'll give credit where it's due," he nodded, sitting up "Congratulations. One point to you." Mara nodded, pleased with herself "But the fact that _you _didn't hand me in, just because I hugged you-"

"That is not the reason!"

"Then enlighten me." he demanded. Mara said nothing, and he shook his head, smiling broadly "Yeah, I may have a soft spot for beautiful women, but you have a soft spot for sensitive men,"

"1 all." Mara agreed, she turned to him "You know, I could send you back to prison anytime I wanted. I know you stole the coins. I know you've tried breaking out of your anklet. I know you've been plotting with other criminals. I know you've tried blackmailing me. I know you broke into a hospital."

Jerome leaned forward, truly delighted, and his voice was a cool, clean whisper. "Prove it." were his two words, they floated to Mara's ears, and it made her blood run slightly colder.

What proof did she have he stole the coins? Just her eyewitness account. He could claim he was simply testing out his anklet, and he could say that Eddie was merely his friend, he'd never been convicted. He could say he'd never blackmailed her, the video was gone, the finger prints were gone. The tape showing him going into a hospital. Was gone. It was all gone. No trace of Jerome Clarke anywhere.

"Woah," she nodded, not realising how well he'd played her, how he'd played them all "You really are as good as the legends, huh?"

"Legends come from truth," he cocked his head proudly "That's why I believe in big foot."

**Line Break**

"Eddie!" Jerome growled, storming into the attic, and locking the door behind him. Eddie stood, smiling sweetly, hiding something behind his back. It was midnight now, but Jerome was tired, being with Mara made him more awake. More alert. "I know you have the bible Eddison." he stuck out his hand and Eddie groaned

"Man Jerome! Let me have this-"

"Do you have any idea how risky this is? You are so lucky Mara didn't recognise you with that fake beard!" Eddie shrugged sheepishly. Before deciding to explain himself.

"Right listen, the Priest paid me to steal the bible, and take out one of the embedded rubies, just one, and he'd give me loads of money."

"Well you can't." Jerome said simply. Eddie sat down, sighing.

"Fine, but will you at least let me take one of the sheets of gold from the back? No one will even notice it's gone."

"Is it going towards our running away fund?" Eddie nodded, and Jerome relented, fetching him a sharp knife. He watched Eddie slice the sheet out, it shimmered in the light. Eddie nodded, slapping Jerome's shoulder. "I hope you know that Priest will kill you if he ever breaks out of jail," Eddie shrugged. Jerome picked up the bible, and thought hard.

He knew what he had to do.

**Line Break**

"Oh...morning Mara," Fabian frowned, it was early, far too early for Mara to be at his house, not that he was complaining. "What's up?"

"I just checked Jerome's anklet, he's not here,"

"What?" Fabian exclaimed, dropping his tie "He's escaped?"

"No, no, his anklet signal says he's in Norwich, it's beeping, he's outside the radius, he's over two miles away from you," she picked up Fabian's coat "Come on! Let's go get him!"

"W-well..." Fabian struggled to put on his shoes, picking up his gun and badge and stuffing them into his trouser pockets "Do you have any idea why he's there?"

"I think so..." she whispered "We were at a stake out last night," she didn't notice Fabian's look of shock "And I think he knew the man we sat with the Priest," Fabian followed her outside into the brisk morning, and they slid into his car. "It's a long drive to Norwich." She stated, and without warning turned up the radio to full blast. Fabian winced, but he was wide awake now. Thanking her, with probably burst ear drums, they went on their way.

**Line Break**

"And what are you here to do?" The Priest called over the wind. He and Jerome stood face to face in a large field.

"I want you to give a full confession and turn yourself in." Jerome called, clutching the bible in his hands. His anklet had stopped beeping, which meant that Fabian and Mara were within his two mile radius. He needed to be faster.

"I'm sorry, I don't think that's gonna be happening. Now hand over the bible-"

"Listen-" The Priest pulled out a gun. Aiming it right at Jerome. Jerome stepped back on slightly shaky legs.

"I don't want to listen. Don't be stupid, hand over the bible, and I'll let you live-"

"This bible has saved peoples lives!" Jerome exclaimed "Haven't you heard about any of the stories-"

"FBI!" Fabian yelled, he and Mara jumping out of the car, their guns trained on the priest. "Put your weapon on the ground, and put your hands on your he-" The Priest pulled the trigger.

Jerome had time to blink, before being thrown backwards. Fabian and Mara screamed his name. And then Jerome sat up.

Laughing.

The bullet had lodged in the front cover of the bible. He met Mara's relieved look of joy, and smiled, laughing harder. The Bible had saved his life. It was then he realised that an ambulance was on it's way, in this small town...he realised, Fabian had shot the priest as soon as he had pulled the trigger. Only in the shoulder.

Using the distraction, he picked up the Bible and ran.

**Line Break**

"I remember you," the homeless man coughed, he walked through the long grass with his diseased dog. Jerome half smiled, holding up the bible. His eyes widened, and Jerome held it out for him. The man touched it, rubbing the cover with his grubby hands, but it didn't leave a mark. He then leaned down, and rubbed it against the dogs back, before handing it back to Jerome. "Bless you Sir, you're a good man."

"That Priest is gone now." Jerome promised. "He'll be away for a long time."

**Line Break**

"You know," Fabian called out, walking into the empty church, empty, apart from Jerome, who was sat in the second pew, staring at the painted glass windows. "You are a very kind person, for someone so...cheaty." Jerome chuckled. But didn't turn around. Fabians voice echoed around. "It was all your plan, wasn't it? To get the Priest to fire at you. You were goading him on."

"Perhaps." Jerome said slowly, Fabian sat beside him, their shoulders touched.

"You knew he would get more time in prison for attempted murder. Then, you escaped to give the bible to the homeless man and his dog,"

Jerome frowned "Okay...how did you know that?"

Fabian laughed "I just saw him outside...you'd barely recognise him. Seriously, he looks healthy...and his dog is walking, and...and panting, like a normal dog," Jerome smiled to himself. "Well, the bible is back where it belongs now." Jerome nodded. The two men sat there in silence for a while, staring at the windows.

"You know..." Jerome said quietly "Um...there was once this man," he began, Fabian rolled his eyes, he knew Jerome was talking about himself, but of course, rule of being a con man, never confess. "Who was offered a lot...I mean, a lot of money, if he forged this window, with a picture of Mary and Jesus." He was silent for a while, thoughtful. "But he uh...he decided he didn't want too. I mean, he could have, obviously."

"Oh yeah, obviously," Fabian nodded

"But...he didn't want to...he didn't want to forge something, painted by someone so...so decent. Someone so filled with faith and devotion." He pressed his lips together "He still wouldn't."

"What was his name?"

Jerome turned to him, smiling "I can't for the life of me remember,"

"That's a shame," Fabian sighed "A man like that deserves nothing but praise." Jerome hmmed happily to himself, before they both stood at the same time. Fabian sighed, taking a deep breath, not really wanting to say what he had too: "Jerome...even though what you did today, was...amazing, and admirable...I have to remind you, that you're treading on seriously thin ice. I mean...going into that hospital, not telling Mara you identified the man at the exchange on your stake out. You've got to remember, you work for the FBI, you have to act like it. Go through the proper channels of getting things done. Not running off with evidence to do something good,"

"You don't mind though," Jerome pointed out.

"I don't," Fabian shook his head "Of course I don't. But...but it's out of my control. I'm the one at the end of the day who's writing up the reports. And I come across looking incredibly lenient."

"Just don't include everything."

"Now that would be breaking the law Jerome," Fabian pointed out with a small smile. "And you wouldn't know anything about that, would you?" Jerome smiled, shaking his head

"Not a thing."

**Review?**

**Seriously though guys, you're reviews are so lovely encouraging and I just want to hug and kiss you all! **

**xx**


	12. Trick or Trade?

**Hey!**

**Enjoy!**

"Jerry!" Eddie yelled at the top of his voice, scaring at least a dozen pigeons as he raced down the path of the park. Jerome was sat on a bench, sipping some hot coffee, nodding at the ducks and the passers by. A nice number of women stopped to talk to him today, he figured his hair must look great. "I've done it," he panted "I know how to crack your anklet." Jerome sat up, interested now

"Seriously?" he asked eagerly.

Eddie nodded, trying to regain his breath "Right, Mara, she designed then and made them and all that stuff. The blue prints are kept in the Governers office, the one down at the end of Smith Street right? An-and, low security. It's go the instructions and designs for making the key to your anklet. We could so easily recreate that key, unlock you, be out of the country before the feds even realise. Jerome clapped Eddie hard on the back

"You mean- with Mick right?"

Eddie's smile faltered, but he nodded. "Anyway, how are we gonna get this?"

Jerome thought hard, before his phone beeped "We'll go over it tonight, don't worry, I'll think of something, great work Sweetie," he nodded, turning, a young girl looked at him. "No- I'm not gay!" he tried to explain, but she was rolling her eyes.

Jerome sighed, running to the Office.

**Line Break**

"This is great." Jerome clasped his hands, the three of them were stood in front of the museum. "This is so great guys, I love this museum, I wish I could go all the time!"

"But you can't." Fabian reminded.

"Because you've been banned." Mara half smiled "And you can only go in with FBI escourts, because you were a suspect in that art-theft that occurred here...you know, the one where 'The Scream' went missing?"

"Really?" Jerome tried to sound fake surprise, Mara and Fabian resisted the urge to scoff. "How odd."

The three walked in, and walked towards one of the paintings, trying to blend in. "Okay," Fabian whispered "Act natural. We're three friends, looking at some art. Now listen to me, rumours going round that someone is planning to steal a piece of art work from this gallery, we're not sure when, but we know soon. One of our inside men picked something up."

Mara's phone trilled, and she looked down. "Sorry guys- I'll go monitor from the van,"

"Who was it?" Fabian asked curiously, Jerome was thankful. Mara smiled

"Just a friend guys, could you both relax?" Jerome and Fabian met each other's stiff stances, and relaxed.

Fabian looked around, examining people. "Alright Jerome, because you've _never _done this before...how would you go about stealing something from this museum?"

Jerome hummed at the hypothetical, and examined the painting in front of him. He winced "High security, the frames are screwed to the wall, you wouldn't have enough time, plus it would be painfully obvious...and just hacking out the painting really reduces the price..." he met Fabian's curious eyes "I mean...I guess," Fabian nodded, gesturing for him to continue. "So..." Jerome slid his hands into his pockets, an idea forming, his eyes glittered and he tapped Fabian's shoulder "I'd spill my drink on it."

It took Fabian a moment, but he caught on "They'd be forced to move it to the restoration room. Much less security, and if you timed it right, you could get it back after they'd fixed it all up." Jerome nodded, reminded why he liked Fabian. Wait? Did he like Fabian? Well. He was reminded why he didn't hate Fabian, he was bright. Smarter than most cops. "But to get to the restoration room..."

"You'd need to know all the exits and where the security camera-" he stopped talking when he saw Fabian tapping his foot. He stared at him, insulted "I'm sorry, Fabian. Am I boring you?"

"Over there," Fabian whispered, pointing to a woman, wearing head phones. Her foot was tapping, and Fabian was copying her movements. "It could just be a really good song..." they watched the woman stop tapping when the guard moved from his position by the door.

"She's timing the guards," Jerome whispered, he nudged Fabian "Nice work. Is that our girl?"

"I don't know." Fabian whispered "I'll go to the van and check with Mara. Do not do anything bad Jerome!"

"I won't." Jerome promised. He watched Fabian leave, and then headed after the tapping woman. She was pretty, in her late thirties, with hair redder than the sun. "Good isn't it?" he whispered, examining the piece of art she was looking at. The woman looked at him, and smiled.

"The infamous Jerome Clarke."

Jerome raised his eyebrows "You know me?"

"I'd say I'm a fan," she said, keeping her eyes on the art. Jerome was impressed, she knew how to make a con work. "And I would also say it's sad...to see him in an _anklet." _she said the word with a distain that almost made Jerome slightly ashamed. But he remained cool.

"Even the best get caught. You make it work." the woman smiled nodding. "Are you planning anything?"

She met his eyes then, arching an eyebrow "Why?"

"Well...since I can't commit crimes anymore," that was lie, he could, and he had. "I like to like vicariously through others," She smiled, nodding

"So you're completely out of the game?" Jerome said nothing, and she laughed to herself, shifting her purse further up her arm. "I knew it. You see, once a con, always a con."

**Line Break**

"Her names Hannah May." Fabian said in the conference room of the office "She has a criminal record of smuggling antiques. It's nothing concrete, but it's a fairly solid lead. We'll try to monitor her movements, but we're on limited men at the moment. There have been sightings of those coins spotted in Cyprus." Jerome and Mara met each others eyes, but said nothing.

Jerome stood "Can I go to lunch?" he asked "I didn't get breakfast-"

"Yes, go go," Fabain sighed "I'm gonna try to figure out which piece of art she'll be going after. You in Mara?"

"Sure," Mara smiled, Jerome waved them goodbye, before leaving.

**Line Break**

Jerome and Eddie stood outside the Governors building. Sighing. Jerome shook his head "It's so irritating, to know that just inside there is my freedom. And we can't even get inside."

"We could try the whole fire escape thing again?"

Jerome shook his head "Fabian would know, he suspect-"

"You're a hard man to find, Jerome Clarke." came a voice, the two blonds turned, to see Hannah May standing there, looking regal and calm. She stepped closer. "I have a proposal for you." She looked at Eddie "In private."

Eddie grinned at her "I should probably frisk her...for you know, weapons," Jerome rolled his eyes

"Touch me and I'll break your hands." Hannah snapped. Eddie retreated hastily

"She's clean." he muttered, crossing the road. Jerome laughed to himself, before turning to Hannah. She smiled.

"Now...I want the Moving Mobile."

"Ah," Jerome sighed in realisation. "Mozarts only piece of art, and because it's on a stand it doesn't have the traditional museum security."

"But the problem is...they spotted me. And so, I need someone else to go in and get it for me." Jerome watched her curiously, his hair being flicked into his eyes. "And in return, I'll get something for you."

"What?"

She turned to look at the Governors office. "You probably can't get whatever is in there, but I can," she smiled "What do you say?"

Jerome felt his heart speed. It was a good deal. A really good deal. It would give him exactly what he wanted. But how? How could he steal the art with Peter so close? "I'll have to think about it,"

She trailed her hand up his chest, tugging seductively on the back of his hair, smiling "Well don't think too hard," she whispered into his ear. Jerome watched her leave, a bad feeling filling his chest.

**Review? Love you! **


	13. Getting Hotter

**Hey!**

**Enjoy!**

"I'm just not sure," Jerome whispered, he watched Eddie pour them two glasses of wine. Jerome never questioned where Eddie was getting it, just let the sweet taste of Chardonay remind him of stake outs, and the time they spent living in Villas. Now that had been life. He clicked his tongue against the roof of his mouth "Honestly, I'm just not sure..."

Eddie swirled his glass in steady, circular motions, and Jerome wondered whether he was doing it to look cultured, or because he was deep in thought. Either way, it was ineffective. He looked stupid. "You'd be crazy to not take the Lady's offer you know," he noted "She's offering you freedom, and all you have to do is steal a piece of art. I've seen you do harder in your sleep."

Jerome didn't smile at the compliment, instead took a small sip of his wine, and set it on the table. "Eddie, you wouldn't understand. It's...Fabian...he's like you know...my-"

"Don't you dare say friend," Eddie grumbled, taking a deep glug of wine. "I swear to you Jerome, it's not good to get too chummy with the feds. What? Is this Fabian your new partner? And you're in love with the Federal Agent who designed the dog collar you're wearing-"

"I'm the same Jerome that left!" Jerome cried, rubbing his face, even though he had never been accused of not being the same "I haven't changed I just...How can I? How can I do something so incredibly sleazy and just betray the trust of someone who had faith in me?"

"You can do it," Eddie sighed, setting down his glass "Because you're a con. And this is what cons do."

**Line Break**

Hannah May leaned against the wall beside the public library. "Have you thought about my offer?" she asked in a cool, relaxed tone. Jerome looked around, slightly nervously, he fiddled with his tie, and then with his cuff links.

"I have." he nodded, the wind ruffled his hair "And I've decided- no." She watched him. "I've got...I've got two people who trust me here. Two people who have faith in me and...I don't want to end it like this. By getting some...some..." he couldn't find the word "I just don't like it." She laughed. She actually laughed in his face, before pulling out a piece of paper from her purse. Jerome scanned it quickly. It was the title page for the blue prints on his anklet. "You've already stolen it..." he whispered, eyes wide.

She nodded "While you were mulling it over, I decided to act in advance." Jerome stared at her, shaking his head

"Well I'm sorry you've wasted your time-"

"Jerome, please." she called calmly, coolly, her voice carrying over on the breeze to his wary distance away from her. "You'll be getting the art for me. Because if you don't, I'm going to call the Governors office, and tell them that you stole the documents." Jerome shrugged

"Do it. They'll just check my anklet reports, and what will they think you are? An eyewitness? With a criminal record?" he snorted.

She laughed again, a delightful humming sound. "Actually...I'll do it anonamously and they'll be forced to check the room. And when they do...I think they'll find traces of your hair by the filing cabinet." Jerome stiffened, yesterday...she had...

_She trailed her hand up his chest and to the back of his neck, tugging on the back of his hair seductively. "Don't think too hard," she whispered into his ear._

"Quite right." she nodded as he realised.

"You're black mailing me?"

"No no, I'd call it a little incentive. You'll still get the whole file if you do it. Go on, Jerome. Don't let me down." and with that, she turned and walked away.

**Line Break**

"Hey Jaffray," Jerome grinned, he sat opposite her in the conference room, which was empty, and nearly bare. Mara hummed a response, her mouth full of her lunch, pasta. He nodded at her, poking at his fat turkey sandwich, and he tried to wonder where he'd bought it. Some shop, where the server had flirted with him. That explained the generous portion...and probably the phone number on the receipt he had thrown away. Some rubbish man was going to be very lucky.

"Hey," she managed to greet him properly after she swallowed. "Are you okay? Seem a little down," she closed the book that had been lying open on the desk and he glanced at it. She noticed his eyes flicker, in fact, Mara found she always noticed his eyes. Brilliant things, Jerome eyes were. Obviously, he had perfect vision, and eye for detail, an eye for colour, and an eye for design and fashion. He could forge masterpieces as if he were copying and pasting. He could read a person's body language and know everything about them within a minute.

And the shade, oh, Mara had noticed time and time again what a perfect shade of blue they were. And how that shade always changed. When he was excited, and happy, such a light, glittering blue like the sky on a summers day. And when he was curious, a cool, silvery grey. And when he was angry...she had seen him angry, she was sure...or at least, she imagined him becoming angry. Probably dark, darker than the sea at night, rough and restless like the waves.

"Fahrenheit 451?" he read the title aloud, and Mara nodded. "I've never heard of Ray Bradbury,"

"I'm surprised." she replied off handedly "I mean...someone like you, who's read everything every written by Charles Dickers, Edgar Allen Poe, Oscar Wilde, William Shakespear-"

"Unfortunately." he cut her off with a smile "I didn't get through all the books I've ever wanted to read." he tapped the cover "Is it good?"

"Excellent," Jerome marvelled in the way her voice sweetened like nectar and honey when she was passionate. As if she couldn't find the words soft enough to describe her feelings of love for the author and his style, so her entire tone had to get sweeter like honey suckle. "It's about this man, who has to burn books for a living, set in a futuristic world, that's what all the firemen do. Burn books all day long." Jerome pursed his lips

"I might have to read it after you."

"Of course."

He studied her for a moment, and then realised, she was dressed in a black, slightly see through shirt, with a small black collar, a tank top underneath, and a burgundy skirt, with a loose angled, belt. She'd been out. "On a date?" he asked, studying the beads around her neck. Mara pulled her fingers through her hair nervously

"No." she said honestly "I've just...met this guy, and I think we can be friends. Honestly, relationship wise, I'm completely and utterly clueless." Jerome smiled

"But...what do you think your love life's gonna be like?"

"Well..." she let out a puff of air "I think, realistically, I'm going to marry Fabian." Jerome sat up straight, but acted naturally "And I think we'll be very happy." she nodded, she didn't sound thrilled at the prospect, but it still put a tiny smile onto her face.

"Fabian would be thrilled to hear that. He's completely and utterly in love with you." Mara said nothing, and Jerome continued, making her cheeks flare up with a dainty coloured red "But who wouldn't? I mean...you're unbelievably beautiful, undeniably smart, you're filled with nothing but good, so much so that it literally bubbles out of you, and makes everyone around you feel better, about their situation, about themselves." Mara felt incredibly warm, she tugged at her collar slightly, and fearfully met his eyes

"Do I make you feel like that Jerome?" she whispered. His face became more serious, and he pushed away the turkey sandwich he hadn't even taken a bite out of. Standing up he squared his shoulders.

"I've gotta run," he nodded "Tell Fabian I'll be back before the end of lunch."

"Okay," Mara said quietly.

**Line Break**

"You've gotta accept," Eddie sighed "That you were set up...unbelievably well..."

"Yeah I accept that!" Jerome snapped. He watched Eddie, sighing, he rubbed his face. "What on earth are you doing?"

"Just wait." Eddie grumbled, he was fitting wires into designer hats. After a few more bits of prodding and poking, he sighed. "There, put this on." he handed it to Jerome, who put it on hesitantly, worried about his hair. And after it was on...it looked pretty good. Eddie picked up a camera, and aimed it at him, Jerome's face appeared on the TV. He nodded, waving. "Right, so pretend this camera is a security camera, press...press the tiny switch on the inside of the hat."

Jerome arched an eyebrow, feeling around the outside, before flicking the small button, on the TV, his face was blocked out by a blur of white. Jerome grinned brilliantly, in amazement. "How did you do that?"

Eddie smiled "It's infra red lasers around the house, invisible to the naked eye, but on the digital one," he gestured to the TV "It obscures your image."

"This is gonna help," Jerome nodded, taking off the hat. His face immediately appeared on the TV again. "Man Eddie...you are a genius."

"Yeah," Eddie shrugged "I get called that a lot."

**Line Break**

"Let me," Mara sighed, dabbing at the blood on his forehead. "You know Mick...you have to tell me how you keep getting hurt," Mick looked up, meeting her eyes. He sighed, grasping her wrist and pulling it away from his face. The bleeding had stopped.

"Mara...you're an FBI agent, and I'm a..." he trailed off, thinking hard about what he had lied to her before "I'm undercover CIA, you understand the whole code of honours more than anyone else."

"I do." Mara sighed, she turned to the fire place, and wiped her forehead with the back of her hand "It's getting warm in here," she whispered. Mick met her eyes, and gave her a boyish grin, full of innocence and surprise and...and wisdom at the same time. It was Mick's smile mostly, the warm way he spoke, and how he treated her so gently, and how he had taken her out today...he didn't seem like anyone bad at all. Certainly nothing like Jerome.

Which was why Mara didn't suspect a thing.

She didn't suspect that he was a murderous conman, who had teamed up with Jerome long ago, who had been stealing and planning crimes when she was in high school. To Mara, Mick was...Mick. And he was good, and he was kind. And when around her, sometimes he was. She went over to the fireplace, and moved a few logs out of the flames, and the flickering embers lessened. "I like having you around Mick," she said suddenly. He walked behind her, wrapping his arm around her waist. "You make me feel safe,"

"Right back at you," he whispered.

A raven watched from the window, and as the rain beat down upon it, the raven squawked loudly, at the painful, painful irony.

**Review?**

**x**


	14. Faceless

**Hey! **

**Enjoy!**

"Okay," Fabian said in to the radio speaker padded into the jacket shoulder "You're monitoring the cameras?" the voice from the van called back affirmative. Fabian nodded to Mara and Jerome, and the rest of the squad, before marching into the museum, flashing his badge, they began to look for Hannah. Their sources had told them, mislead them, that she would be doing it today. Jerome followed Fabian and Mara, until they split up, Mara went upstairs, Jerome watched her leave, before sticking with Fabian, as they art was down here.

"Come on, Eddie..." he whispered under his breath. At that moment the Agent's voice rang from the walkie talkie

"I see a man, well I can't see his face, in an overcoat, he's on the third floor! Go!"

Fabian turned and sprinted to the third floor, with the rest of the team behind him. Jerome swallowed hard, before going in the opposite direction. He rushed into the men's changings room, where there were no cameras, and pulled on the white overcoat, and the hat, matching Eddie, turning it on, and stepping outside. He dashed up the steps, racing until he got to the ninth floor. He made sure to look directly at the security camera, and he could hear Fabian and Mara rushing down and up steps to get here. He turned, heading for the elevator, the doors opened immediately, and he saw Eddie.

"Hey man," he whispered out of breath, Jerome shot him a smile, and they swapped places.

"Boss!" The Agent cried "Floor 11 now! Man he moves fast!"

Jerome breathed a sigh of relief, before getting back to the first floor, he shot a scrambler at the security camera, and pulled the bin from the side of the wall to the mobile, he was gonna steal it. He picked it apart, placing all of it into a large plastic bag, it was quite big, and only just fit when he pushed it down into the bin. Then, he emptied his pockets, pulling out crisp packets, plastic, foil, stuff he and Eddie had collected from the bins in the park. After dumping them in the bin too, to conceal the white bag, he pulled out a tiny stink bomb, throwing it in the bin, so a fowl odour was released. He pulled off his hat and his coat, tossing them into the bin, and running behind the stand.

"No!" Fabian cried in dismay, as he ran down onto the bottom floor. The stand was empty, Mozarts Mobile was gone. Jerome ran up behind up, pretending to be panting. "How could we miss her?"

"I don't know," Jerome whispered. He tried not to feel guilty as Fabian's eyes displayed such a hurt emotion.

"It's impossible," Mara breathed, shaking her head "We were played."

**Line Break**

He should have been buzzing.

Jerome had just pulled off one of his most talented thefts. But he didn't. Fabian and Mara looked so down heartened he could barely look at them. It made him feel sick, sick to his stomach that he was the cause of it. He may not want to admit it, but they were his friends. And he had betrayed them. _You were being blackmailed! _A large part of him cried, but Jerome shrugged it off, because if he'd really wanted too, he could have told Fabian everything, and he wouldn't have had to commit a crime.

"Well," Fabian sighed "We've identified that there were two men, their faces disguised some how, appearing on upper levels as a distraction, while Hannah probably came downstairs, de-activated the security camera and walked out with it." His voice was professional, stating the facts, but he couldn't stop the disappointment from leaking into his tone.

"That's what I don't get," Mara frowned, they were watching the security tapes on a loop, and Jerome was relieved, you couldn't tell it was him. "How could she just walk out with it? It's quite big, and someone would have seen her," Jerome half smiled, he had considered that very thing when planning how to take it. Mara and him were on the same wave length, and even though it wasn't the time, he felt himself become slightly closer to her.

"Maybe she didn't leave with it," Jerome offered "Maybe she stored it in the bathroom so she could come back,"

"Maybe," Fabian whispered "Is that what you'd do?"

"Yeah," he nodded "It is." They sat there for two more hours, thinking, contemplating, wondering how on earth this woman had managed to outsmart two of the brightest FBI agents. Jerome faked a yawn, standing up. "Sorry guys, do you mind if I head off? I'm exhausted."

"Me too," Mara stood, picking up her coat. Jerome looked at Fabian, slightly worriedly.

"Nah," Fabian shook his head sighing "No, there's something I'm missing in these videos, you two go home, good night," they bid their goodbyes, and walked out. Fabian watched Jerome leave, and his eyebrows lifted. His mind whirring. Jerome. He turned back to the videos "Or...maybe _someone who's _missing..."

**Line Break**

"Oh goodness Johnson!" the lady snapped "That bin stinks! Take it outside!"

Johnson groaned, holding the handle and wheeling the bin outside in the dark, cold evening air. He placed it by the others, on the edge of the curbs, before heading inside. As soon as he was gone, Eddie appeared, he wheeled the bin away, and acted so natural that the two people who saw him, didn't suspect a thing. In fact, they hardly registered his face.

**Line Break**

"You did it," Eddie smiled, clapping Jerome's back.

"We did it." Jerome corrected, looking at the Mobile. "Wow...you know, it's a brilliant piece of art. Excellent."

"Mozart should have been an artist," Eddie sighed

"He was."

"Yeah but...you know what I mean," he grumbled smiling. he opened the secret door in the wall, yawning "When's the exchange?"

"Tomorrow morning," Jerome nodded, placing the Mobile in a black leather bag, and zipping it up. "But still Eddie...you should have seen the looks on their faces when they saw it was gone," Jerome whispered guiltily "I don't think I'll ever forget."

**Line Break**

"Fabes," Mara groaned, resting her head in her hands. Fabian had called her back to the office at 2am. And like the hard working woman she was, she had obliged. And now she was sat in the conference room, no one else there but her and Fabian, and she was in her silk pyjamas, and robe. It made Fabian flustered just looking at her, but he tried to stay on point.

"I made this plan of the museum," he said, pushing the paper towards her "Agents went off in all sorts of directions. The other agents are black. I'm blue," he pointed his layout, to how he started at the entrance, and ended at the empty stand. "You're pink." he showed her direction "And Jerome's Green."

Mara frowned "There isn't a lot of green," she murmured

"No," Fabian frowned, "See, he was with me up until here," he pointed to where the green stopped short "And then, he ended up beside me, right next to the stand. I've scanned all the security tapes, he isn't there, and the agents didn't see him-"

"But that's means..." Mara whispered, frowning

"Jerome was one of the men in the overcoats."

"He took the art." she whispered in shock, she brushed her messy hair back "But why? What could he possibly gain from it?"

"I don't know." Fabian whispered honestly "All I can think is that Hannah and he are working together...and I can't even think of a reason as to why they would." Mara looked down at her hands, and Fabian shook his head. "I don't want it to be true." he whispered. "But if it is-"

"He's going back to prison." Mara nodded.

And she didn't know why the thought upset her so.

**I love you all! Please review!**

**x**


	15. It's a fine line

**Hey!**

**Enjoy!**

"I don't want too," Mara whispered, but she couldn't tear her eyes from the scene. Mara and Fabian were in the van, they had set up cameras, and microphones up and down the street, they had been keeping tabs on Hannah, and she had let slip when and where the meeting was. All of a sudden, Jerome came into view. Looking spectacular and professional in his suit. He held a large, black bag in his hands. "He has the Mobile on him," she whispered brokenly

"He really did it," Fabian sighed, he looked down at his shoes, unsure what to think.

"What do you want me to do boss?" the dark skinned woman asked, she was another agent, working for Fabian "We could take him down right now for possession of the Mobile."

"No, not yet," Fabian whispered, crushing his fringe in his fist as he struggled to think "Wait till he gives it to her. And when she gives to him whatever she promised. Then we can take them both down." Mara and Fabian were quiet then, watching the screens, listening as Hannah's voice rang clear into the microphones.

"Right on time, I like that in a man," she smiled, reaching forward, taking the bag from Jerome. She opened the zip a little, looking inside. She nodded, satifised "Wow. You really are as good your word. One of the best. Even with an anklet on. Quite remarkable." Jerome said nothing. She laughed "Don't look so down, you di-"

"I did it because I was blackmailed." he glared at her "You blackmailed me." Mara and Fabian looked at each other in shock, listening harder

"Whatever," she rolled her eyes "Now, I have the information you wanted from the Marshalls office," she took out a memory stick. "Everythings on there," she held it out for him. Jerome looked at it, then into her eyes.

"I don't want it." he said, stiffening. He pushed his shoulders back "I don't want it."

She laughed again, but this time more in disbelief "Fine," she placed it into her pocket. "Well...thank you very much, Jerome Clarke." and she turned, heading down the street.

"Get the woman." Fabian ordered, the dark skinned agent nodded, and sent her squad to begin. Fabian and Mara stood, when Fabian's phone rang. It was Jerome. "Jerome?"

"Fabian, listen, Hannah May's got the Mobile on her."

"Oh really?" Fabian fought a smile "You...uh...you wouldn't happen to know where she is, would you?"

"She's at the end of Smith's stree-" Jerome stopped, he turned to see Police cars pull up, and Hannah May have the bag taken off her, as well as the memory stick. She glared at him as they cuffed her. Jerome sighed, ending the call. "When did you figure it out?" Jerome asked, he could literally sense Fabian behind him. Didn't even need to turn around.

"Last night."

"Realised I wasn't on any of the security footage?"

"Yep."

"Ah." he turned, to face Fabian and Mara. "I didn't have choice." he explained quickly "She...she took a few of my hairs, and planted them in the Governors Office, and said if I didn't steal it, she'd tip them off and-"

"What was on the memory stick?" Mara asked inquisitively. Jerome hung his head

"The blue prints for my anklet."

Mara and Fabian's eyes widened. "And you...you turned it down?" she whispered, Jerome nodded. Mara blinked, confused, looking at her shoes. Fabian watched a police car drive by, with Hannah in the back.

"Am I going back in one of those?" Jerome winced.

"We'll see," Fabian whispered.

**Line Break**

"Oh Jerome," Fabian sighed, leaning on his desk. Jerome sat on the other side, his feet firmly on the floor, he rubbed his hands together. "Okay, you were blackmailed, and you were forced to commit the crime." Jerome nodded eagerly "You should have told me. Me or Mara,"

"I know," Jerome whispered "Honestly Fabian, I know that now, I know that I can...I can trust you with the serious things. I know that...you get it," Fabian seemed slightly relieved

"And you turned down the memory stick, no laws broken if your simply _thinking _about commiting a crime." Fabian was ticking the points off his fingers "But even so...Jerome, if you hadn't called me, _the second _she'd turned around-"

"I would be behind bars." Jerome nodded, he stood "Fabian...I can't- I mean...I know, it's 'once a con, always a con' but...this is good. I like what I have here, I like a sense of responsibility...and it was so hard to not make that switch, but I did it and..."

"I'm proud, Jerome." Fabian half smiled, he knew, he knew that was what Jerome wanted. He was no phycologist, but he knew father issues when he saw them. Jerome had lacked any admiration from his dad, for what reason? He did not know. "I'm incredibly proud of you, and I know that Mara is too."

"I'm sorry, Fabian," Jerome whispered, voice raw "I...I'm sorry for all the torment I've caused you,"

**Line Break**

"Jaffr-"

"I'm so angry I want to hit you." she glared at him "And then so relieved I want to kiss you."

"You can do the second, I won't mind. Heck, you can do both," Jerome shot her a cheeky grin, and Mara couldn't help but smile. It was so Jerome. So _very _Jerome. To not be concerned about anything, to break laws and con cops and come out scotch free because he was Jerome. And he was one of the best. She set down her file, brushing her black hair back, she labelled another box evidence. "Did you really think I'd done it?" he asked, watching her carefully, analysing her movements.

Mara nodded sadly "Well...technically you did do it. And technically, you did plot to steal the blue prints...good idea by the way, I never would have guessed," He half smiled at her, running his hands through his hair. "Oh," she registered something, and went to her draw, pulling out an orange book. "It's Farenheit 451," she explained, handing it over "I finished it last night and well...you need a hobby or something, you have too much time for plotting,"

Jerome took it, examining the blurb, nodding his thanks. Before he stepped forward, and hugged Mara, wrapping his arms around her waist and pulling her close. How close had he been, to never seeing her again? Because he couldn't resist the tiny amount of temptation? He couldn't believe it. He...he...never wanted to be without her. She felt so fragile in his arms, but he knew she was probably stronger than him, emotionally...and perhaps physically.

"Oh Jerome, another thing," she leaned back, smiling up at him "How did you do the whole blurred faces on the camera? Was it some sort light trick?" Jerome simply chuckled into her ear.

**Line Break**

Goodness it was beautiful.

Jerome had to stop for a moment, just to...just to look at it. The pathway in the park, lined with beautiful orange trees, with chocolate brown bark. And the leaves, the leaves scattered everywhere like friendly fire, with yellow, and orange and red, brighter and crisper than the sun, so fluorescent they looked that Jerome thought if he touched them, he might get burnt. They were slightly tossled by the wind, and he watched. Such a beautiful beautiful fire, some glowing with the sun light that managed to break through the branches of the tall arch way. He just stood there and watched.

"Beautiful, isn't it?" Came a voice, he looked down, to see a woman, about his age, with straight, dark brown hair.

"Breathtaking."

"You uh...you don't remember me?"

Jerome kept looking ahead, and in fact, started a slow stroll, as he expected, she walked with him. He sighed. "Of course I remember you, Joy Mercer. You're a hard woman to forget," he was a little irritated with her, irritated with the fact that she was here, and he just wanted to bask in the warm autumn glow of this fire, and hear the crunch beneath his feet. Was that too much to ask for?

"I know," she smiled "So uh...is it true then...about the anklet?"

"Don't ask questions you already know the answer too." he said shortly "You know that annoys me."

"Jerome, let's face facts. Basically, I'm here to find Mick."

"I don't where he is."

"That's _crap." _she spat. Jerome gritted his teeth, not liking the sound of a swear word coming from the mouth of a young woman, as old fashioned as that seemed. Swearing wasn't cool, unless you were angry, or hurting, or it wasn't casual. But Joy swore all the time. "Where is he you conniving-"

He turned sharply. So many things racing inside him. Jerome was so angry, and like Mara had wondered before, his eyes were a dark, sea storm blue, and it contrasted with the beautiful orange fire around him. He glared down at Joy and his hand twitched, as if he wanted to raise it up and hit her. But he never would...never. "Joy, for gods sakes if I said I hadn't seen him I haven't seem him! How dare you come here and act as if we're friends, as if we can talk! If you don't remember- I hate you. That's right Joy, I hate you. And Mick dumped you a long time ago and get over it." The pain of betraying Fabian, and remembering Mara saying she was going to marry Fabian, and not being with Mick yet, and still having his anklet on- Jerome was so angry, and confused, and something strange bubbled inside him.

Joy recoiled at his words, but she was a fence. A fence, is someone who takes the stolen goods from thieves, and sells them off to other people, taking some of the profit for herself. It was a successful business, but it was also risky, just took one loose finger print to place you at the scene. "So you don't know," she summed up "Don't get all angry at me because you're a dog on a leash. You deserved it. So stupid-"

"I took the fall _for you_!" He cried in shock and dismay. She wasn't even grateful, it would have been her in prison, her on an anklet, but he took the fall. He took the fall for her!

"Yeah, and it just proves your weak. I don't know what Mick sees in you, why he wants you to be his partner but-"

Jerome turned and walked away.

Any bliss felt in the autumn sun gone, and he hoped, he hoped that Joy was gone too.

**Review?**


	16. Answer the Questions

**Hey!**

**Enjoy!**

"Did you know that you're beautiful?" Daniel whispered to Poppy, he raised his thumb to trace her cheek. She smiled brightly, and Poppy was beautiful. As breath taking as her brother, wonderful genes passed onto them both. Dirty blond hair she wore all on one side, a perfectly symmetrical face, flawless, bright blue eyes, and a lovely smile. She opened her mouth to reply, but they spun around at the loud noise, the museum security guard was pushing open the door to the roof they were standing on.

Daniel looked around, eyes wide, he looked at the next roof, and he nodded at Poppy. He gestured for her to go first, Poppy rolled her eyes, moving back a few paces, ignoring the banging from the security guard they had just robbed blind. She looked up at the Eiffel Tower for hope and inspiration, one hand instinctively clutching the necklace Jerome had given her a long time ago. It had a small gold angel on the end, and she knew it was worth lots, but she refused to ever sell it. Even when she got desperate. She ran forward, leaping, her legs kicking in the air as the wind whistled past her ears. She landed on her knees, and despite wincing, she clambered to her feet.

Daniel took a deep breath, before jumping. And he fell short, just managing to catch the ledge, he kicked at the sides. Poppy dashed to help him up, but the security guard was onto the other roof now, and he was looking at them, pulling out his phone. "I'm gonna fall," he whispered, but he wasn't afraid. Poppy was breathing heavily, but he was too heavy for her to lift. "Go Poppy, go now."

"You'll die-"

"Tell your brother- the jewellery box is-" he went rigid, he had been shot in the spine, and he fell. Poppy looked up wide eyed, to see the security guard pointing it at her. She turned and she ran.

**Line Break**

"I knew you'd be good at this," Fabian sighed, moving his bishop. Jerome smiled, he was still in his pyjamas, a loose black t-shirt with short sleeves, and long chequered trousers, Fabian was in his pyjamas too, with his robe over the top. An early morning game of chess never hurt anyone. "So..." Fabian intwined his hands as Jerome glanced at the new board. "Where did you grow up?"

Jerome looked up, a little shocked at the question, before moving his pawn forward. "Why? I thought you knew everything about me. You'd been chasing me for years hadn't you?"

"I only knew you existed when you were 18, it's the first time you ever came up, first time the world knew you existed. Before then, you were completely off the grid. And it took us three years to get any details on you. Apart from you appearance of course, lots of people remembered what you looked like,"

"Disadvantage of being so handsome," Jerome shrugged, laughing when Fabian rolled his eyes. He took an apple from the middle of the table and he shook his head "I think the story of my childhood is for another day."

"Please!" Fabian begged, sounding almost whiny. He was so interested, he just wanted to learn more about the complex human being that Jerome Clarke was, he was far more complicated than the chemical reactions happening inside him, much more interesting than the neurons and blood that Fabian loved learning about. Jerome Clarke was something else. He was like an almost...new breed of human, the next step in their evolution. Better looking, smarter, more agile, more talented, he seemed to have it all. "Just tell me one thing...okay, I got it...your dad."

"What about him?" Jerome asked quietly, gesturing for Fabian to make his move. He did.

"What was he like? Tell me all about him."

"I don't know him." Jerome sighed "He died when I was 11."

Fabian stilled slightly, looking down "I'm sorry," he said quietly "I didn't know."

"I didn't know him, it's completely fine Fabian, I'm over it."

"You must have known him," Fabian whispered "11's quite old." He swallowed hard, "What did he do?"

Jerome sighed, leaning back in his chair, certain he wasn't going to be able to make another move on the chess game until he'd answered the question. "He was a police officer." Jerome said simply, Fabian's mouth dropped open in utter shock. He moved his tongue, trying to make a sound come out, but he couldn't. He was frozen, and Jerome could totally understand why. It seemed ridiculous. That his father could have been a police officer, and Jerome was one of the best criminals of the 21st century. Ironic. Sad. In a way. Jerome sighed, shaking his head "You know..." his voice broke slightly "I remember wanting to grow up to be just like him. He use to let me put on his hat, and practise putting handcuffs on stuffed toys," he laughed to himself, shaking his head, eyes rimming red "But uh...I guess it didn't work out, right?"

Fabian said nothing. At a complete loss for words. He had wanted to understand Jerome better, but now...now he felt as if there were a million more questions. Jerome was...much more complex than he'd originally imagined. He was a work of art that no one could understand apart from it's creator. He shook his head, rattling his brain for one word...at least one word from the hundreds of thousands he knew. "Why didn't you?"

"He went out one day," Jerome said quietly, staring right at Fabian, but looking through him to a memory years and years ago. "I remember me and Hayley waving him goodbye." Fabian noticed him raising his hand slightly, as if he were saying goodbye, he was relieving the memory. A tear rolled down his cheek and he didn't notice, Fabian pretended not to see "And he didn't come back. Years went by, I thought something terrible had happened to him, so I stole a gun, wanting to be a real police officer...I got really good with a gun. And then...and then I don't know..."

"If you're so good with a gun, how come you never had one with you?" Fabian tried to change the topic, even though he was desperate to know more.

"I don't like them." He answered slightly breathlessly. "Having one, tucked into the waistband of your trousers, behind your blazer...it feels far too comfortable for me. Far too natural. And if you've got a gun, and something goes wrong, the temptation is right there. If you don't have one, you're less likely to do something you'll regret."

"So we'll never catch you going to prison for murder then, will we Jerome?" Fabian smiled. Jerome nodded. The brunette watched him move his Queen forward, and take his bishop. "Uh...what about your mum?"

Jerome laughed at his blatancy. "Oh no, I think that's quite enough for today."

**Line Break**

"That's weird," Jerome frowned, turning off his phone.

"What?" Eddie asked casually, looking up from his magazine.

Jerome sighed, wringing his hands. "Vault 235 in Scotland has been opened."

"So?"

Jerome stood, shaking his head "That's where I told Poppy all my treasure was." Eddie sat up, cocking his head in confusion. "And if it's been opened...she was looking for it."

"Well that's wrong," Eddie laughed in disbelief "Because you told me that all your treasure was Vault 119 in St Peters Burg. In _Russia." _Jerome shot him a guilty look and Eddie gasped "Oh my gosh...your treasures in neither place! I don't believe you! You did it to see whichever stone got unturned...they were the person you couldn't trust!" Jerome sighed, rolling his eyes at Eddie's shock. He was surprised the American hadn't already guessed it. "Wait- why would Poppy try to steal all your treasure?"

"That's what I'm worried about," Jerome whispered "Maybe she got herself into some kind of trouble, and she needed something," He turned to Eddie to see what he thought, but Eddie was staring into the distance. And the American was thinking of all of Jerome's treasure, everything he had successfully stolen in the last eight years of his life, since he started when he was 18, how many glorious wonders was he hiding, stashed away, for when they made their great escape. Paintings, portraits, coins, letters, artefacts, gold tombs, Jerome had done it all. He was an idol to half the criminals in the world, someone to look up too. He had broken into a museum with his eyes closed, made a roof top escape off the empire state building, saved a little girl from the MAFIA and managed to have a string of relationships along side. Mozart, to Dega, composers to authors, he'd stolen first editions of CS Lewis and Anne Franks diary, only to keep them stashed away. NAZI memoirs and U boats, and war time documents, the crowns from queens and Martin Luther King's hat. He had it all, Jerome Clarke had stolen everything great.

"Where are you keeping your treasure?" Eddie whispered, Jerome turned to him cautiously, eyes gleaming

"Why Eddison?"

"No reason." Eddie said quickly "Just wondering,"

**Line Break**

"Okay," Jerome sighed, relenting "You have to tell me who you're dating." He crossed his arms as he saw Mara stumbled out of the women's bathroom. She'd just got changed, he'd seen her go in, she had been in a beautiful, yellow summers dress, and now she was back with her black skirt and white shirt, looking very professional.

"What?" Mara smiled falsely, walking past him "I don't know what you're talking about." he turned and followed her brisk pace "Have you started the book?"

"I finished it." Jerome replied off handily. Mara nodded, pleased, stepping into her office and placing her bag under her desk, she turned on her computer, sat down, ran her fingers through her hair, and turned to him, smiling professionally "Yes Jerome? Can I help you with something?"

"Yes please," Jerome played along, sitting in front of him "I am inquiring...as to who you are dating?"

Mara watched him for a moment, before sighing "It was the guy I was telling you about, he's really sweet, and you know...being with him makes me feel safe." She bit her lip, watching him nervously, as if she was worried he wouldn't approve. And then she had to think to herself, since when did his opinion become such a large part of her?

"Does Fabian know about this?" She glared at him and Jerome chortled knowingly, leaning back. "Well, what's his name?"

"Mick."

Jerome sat upright again, swallowing hard. It couldn't be. Of course not. No way...it couldn't...could it? Mick had been in town, looking for him, but he was delaying that reunion until he was a free man, until he was the Jerome Clarke that Mick Campbell remembered. "H-how does he look?"

"Um...blond hair, that sorta flops into his eyes," she smiled at the thought, and Jerome was a little self conscious at to how he styled his our of his eyes, and off to the side. Did Mara not like that? "And he has blue eyes, and a really friendly smile." Jerome sunk into the chair. It was Mick. It was Mick.

"What does he do for a living?"

"He's CIA."

"Of course he is," Jerome muttered under his breath. He stood suddenly "I would much, _much _rather you got with Fabian then this joker. Are you kidding me? It won't work out," he was becoming frantic now. He knew he wasn't close enough to Mara to say _I want you to stay away from him _But he tried to say it with his eyes. "Don't get too attached Mara," he sighed, shaking his head. "It's not meant to be, I can promise you that."

**Review?**


	17. Feeling Good

**Hey!**

**Enjoy!**

He was meant to be angry with him.

Jerome was _meant _to be so angry with Mick for making a move on his girl. Well, not his girl. But, definitely someone he'd set his sights on. He was meant to be furious, but as soon as he saw Mick, standing by the harbour, hands in his pockets, Jerome was literally sprinting to him.

"Jerome!" Mick cried in shock, he opened his arms wide and crushed Jerome in a bear hug. But Jerome didn't mind, he was blinking back tears as he hugged Mick back even tighter. His raincoat crushed in his embrace, the wind ruffled them, and Jerome's hair, but he didn't care. He was here, with Mick again and he felt complete.

"Mick," he whispered, pulling away, but not stepping back "Oh my god- I've missed you,"

"Campbell and Clarke," he grinned breathlessly, wiping his eyes, his cheeks red "Reunited again,"

"You mean, Clarke and Campbell, right?" Jerome smiled. He was feeling a rush of adrenaline and hope, and such...and such _love. _"I've missed you so much,"

It was a nice friendship. A brother hood. Jerome and Mick, they were so alike, and both so intelligent and together they worked together so well. Mick had the ideas, he has goals and he strived to achieve them, and Jerome was born with the skill, born with the greatness and the talent, and he enjoyed the challenges that Mick set for him, and yet one was not in charge of the other, they were on equal footing. I'll tell you about the first time they met

_Mick's hair was longer, shaggier, it almost touched his shoulders, and he stood outside on the warm day, three cards in front of him on the table, "Okay!" he called to the small gathering "Who's next? Who's next?"_

_"I'll uh...I'll uh give it a go, if you don't mind," came a smooth voice. Out stepped Jerome Clarke, or what he called himself then: Jerry Hotchner. He placed fifty pounds on the table, and Mick's eyebrows raised. _

_Mick placed his fifty on top of Jerome's. "All you gotta do is tell me where the Queen is," he began, he turned the middle card, showing Jerome the queen, and then he turned it back over, and began a series of tricks and flips and movements, "Keep your eye on the prize," he offered. Jerome's eyes followed his intricate movements. And then finally Mick's hands stopped their complicate dance. "Where's the queen?"_

_Jerome moved his hand forward, and turned over the left card, revealing the Queen. With a smile, he took £100, and slid it into his pockets. The crowd cheered for him, and Mick watched, in admiration rather than dismay as he walked away. _

_And then he picked up and examined the left card, and realised...he had concealed a queen in his palm, the queen he had shown wasn't even from his pack! He turned over the other two cards and realised the Queen was in the middle. He had been conned. Mick smiled._

_Finally, a partner worthy._

"Let's have a look mate," Mick sighed, they sat on the little hill in Jerome's fiery autumn alleyway, and Jerome became serious. He stuck his foot out, tugging at his trousers reluctantly, so the black anklet came into view. Jerome watched Mick's reaction, but Mick simply nodded, peering closely at it, turning it around, it really was tight. "Okay..." he nodded, thinking it through "So...why haven't you removed it?"

Jerome frowned, puzzled. "What do you mean?"

Mick laughed, shaking his head. He turned to look at Jerome, his best friend, his partner, the only person in the whole world that he trusted. "Jerome, I know you, I created you, are you kidding me? You can't lie to me. I know you, and I know your skill, and I know that when partnered with Eddie, you must have had at least three attempts so far. And not all of them have failed. Why'd you botch them up?" he spoke so calmly, and that was something Jerome liked about Mick. He didn't tend to get an extreme emotion. Never too angry, or too confused. Never too panicked or scared. Always near the norm.

Jerome looked down at his hands. "You know..." he whispered, shaking his head "I've never even realised it, until now, dude...it's because I like it here." Mick arched an eyebrow, but Jerome raised his hands, wanting to continue "I have a nice house, and I live with a smart guy, who's...who's becoming my friend. I go to work everyday with this beautiful woman and I get to study cases and live in this wonderful hypothetical world where I pretend to stop crimes, and then we catch the guy who did it. I'm helping people, and having fun, and it's like...I wish this was something I'd done with my life. This feels worth it, you know?"

Mick licked his lips thoughtfully, the wind separating his fringe in the middle, making him look like an eighteenth century gentleman. "Jerome," he said delicately "You know this more than I do, you've experienced it more." his voice took on a meaningful, wistful tone "Things like this don't last, not for people like us." Jerome's whole form slumped in disappointment. "We...we come and we go, we have an impact on people, but they never have one on us. We travel, they stay. We say hello and goodbye, all the in same day. We are conmen. And we're good at what we do. Sure, sure you live in a nice house, you could live in a nicer one. You live with an almost friend, you could live with a best friend. You go to work with a beautiful woman, we can find you more beautiful women, smarter women. You're good at solving crimes, but you're better at committing them. Why live in the hypothetical, Jerome? People like us, they thrive in the real world." His voice was that calm, authoritative tone that Jerome loved.

"I know," he nodded, laughing at himself in almost disbelief "I just needed you here to tell me that."

**Line Break**

"Morning," Mara beamed brightly, bounding into their house. She embraced Fabian tightly, and he hugged her bag, feeling as though he missed her greatly even though he had seen her just the day before. "Where's Jerome?"

"I think he actually left for work early," Fabian laughed, picking up his tie and moving to stand in front of the hallway mirror. "It's good, this sense of responsibility for him,"

"If you treat him like a criminal, he'll act like one." Mara agreed, nodding. She laughed at Fabian, who's slippery fingers were just letting the tie glide between them. She picked up the blue silk herself, and pulled him close to her, having no idea of the effect she was causing for the poor boy. Fabian studied her face carefully as she did his tie, her eyes seemed brighter than usual, more hazel than normal, she was happy, and Fabian didn't know why, but he was glad.

"What's filled your glass today?" he asked smiling kindly as she stepped back, he didn't even check the tie in the mirror, knowing it would be perfect. Mara shrugged, holding out his black blazer and they stepped out into the sunshine.

"I don't know," she did a little twirl and her maroon scarf went with her, Fabian laughed, and she interlinked her fingers with hers, just a friendly gesture to Mara. But to Fabian...it was a huge milestone. She swung their arms as they walked down the path. "Have you ever noticed how wonderful life is?" Fabian laughed, pulling her closer, and she rubbed his arm with her free hand, and they looked like a proper couple. "I mean, yesterday, I was walking home yesterday, and it started raining. And normally I would have been so annoyed but...I found myself laughing you know? I mean, it's just a bit of water, what do people get so worked up about?"

"You could catch a cold," Fabian said, his minty breath tickling her ear, she ducked her head, blushing. "And then where would we be?"

"But I didn't, because I went home, dried off, and sat in front of the fire, watching Gavin and Stacy,"

"With hot chocolate?"

"Of course."

"Man, now I'm jealous," Fabian kidded.

**Line Break**

"What are you doing with Jaffray?" Jerome sighed, he kicked his legs up, rising to the surface for air. Mick had wanted to see how waterproof the anklet was. It was completely water proof, and now the two of them were in the ocean, behind great black cliffs that scraped the sky, tearing through the clouds. The current was weak, and they treaded easily.

"Who?"

"Mara Jaffray," Jerome called, choking on the taste of the salty sea water yet not in disgust, for he had missed the taste so much.

"Oh...you means Mars,"

"Mars?" Jerome muttered under his breath, frowning, it was the same nickname that Fabian had given her. He didn't see the appeal. Jaffray was nicer, and it fit better with his own name.

"It's just a fling," Mick shrugged "Someone to spend my time with. Why?"

"She's the beautiful officer I work with."

Mick froze, clinging onto a near by rock as his energy gave out. "Seriously?" he exclaimed, wiping his glistening hair back. Then he laughed loudly "What are the chances?" he shook his head "I mean, I knew she was FBI but..." he laughed again "So, she's the one you like?" Jerome said nothing and Mick nodded thoughtfully. "I'll dump her, don't worry about it,"

Jerome breathed out water droplets in relief. But then he swam over to the rock Mick was resting on, the cold water wasn't freezing anymore, but they were so used to it, it was numbing instead. "And, another thing, Mick...I was just...there's a lot of talk about you...about you killing a little girl. I just..." he looked up, Mick met his eyes, and then looked away.

"Of course not mate, killing's not our style."

Jerome should have been able to recognise the lie, but because he trusted Mick so much, and he wanted it to be true, he smiled brightly, delving under the waves, and Mick joined him.

**Review?**

**x**


	18. Security

**Hey!**

**Enjoy!**

"Hey Mick,"

Mick turned slightly, he set down his bag, which contained the tools to cut out the painting in the closed museum, and turned around slowly with his hands up. His eyes widened to see Joy, smiling at him. "What are you doing here?" he whispered, letting his hands fall to his sides. Joy shrugged, tracing the pattern on her jeans with her left hand

"I just wanted you to know, that Betty would be 8, today." Mick said nothing, watching her, guarded. But she was silent, she waited for him to make the response she just knew he would say. Mick was so predictable, to Joy anyway. Initially, that was why she liked him. She hated surprises, and so thought she would always be ready for whatever he threw at her. Well...she wasn't.

"I don't know who that is." He said through clenched teeth.

Joy blinked back tears, but she laughed. "You know Mick, the sad thing is, I don't think you do know who it is. I think you can guess, that it was the little girl you killed two years ago. But did you even know anything about her? Did you know that she wanted to be an astronaut, and her favourite colour was lilac."

"I don't know who that is."

"My _niece."_

Mick's cold façade faltered. And he stepped towards his former girlfriend "Joyful," he whispered, shaking his head "I'm sorry she's dead. But I didn't kill her-"

"How can you lie to my face?" she yelled, stepping away from him "Don't you feel anything? Anything at all! Wait till I tell Jerome!" That made Mick stop, cold and dead in his tracks. No. No Joy could not tell Jerome, that would ruin everything, their friendship, their partnership, she couldn't tell him! "Wait till he finds out you're a murderer Mick Campbell!" her voice rose to near hysterical, and Mick was worried she would accidently set off the alarm. He took another step towards her, but she turned and ran.

**Line Break**

"This is gonna be so fun!" Jerome exclaimed, clapping his hands. Fabian rolled his eyes from the drivers seat, and Mara sat in the back, her legs on the seat. And Jerome noted how he would have been told off, but Mara was practically welcomed to do it.

"Okay," Fabian sighed "Go in, steal £100,000, and come back to the car. We'll time you."

Jerome opened the door, and Mara called after him "Jerome." She warned "Don't do anything ridiculous. Don't take extra money, and remember, we have your anklet. We're only doing this to test the security of different banks, we have permission, and they'll be expecting something, so don't be overly obvious." Jerome placed his hands on Mara's, and Fabian clenched his teeth

"Don't worry, Jaffray," he winked at her "Subtly's my middle name,"

"Of which alias?" Fabian offered, Mara giggled.

"Ha ha," Jerome said sarcastically, heading into the bank.

He stood inside the bank, looking around, taking a deep breath. He could feel his adrenaline pumping- man he loved this. He looked around, before spotting a woman with a dotted cardigan, receiving a wallet from a tube that came from the ceiling. Jerome frowned, following the pipe, he followed it all the way down into the basement, which was opposite the bathroom. Oh, he realised what it was, a little transporter tube, from the boss, to the employees, to save time passing details. He shook his head with a smile, rookie mistake.

Murkey, and dark. It was perfect. Jerome took out the plastic wallet, card and pen he had brought, and in a matter of minutes, had forged him self an application. He pulled out his tiny pocket knife, and sliced a straight line through the tube, pulling it apart, he could feel the suction, as he pushed his application in, quickly replacing the valve, he turned and walked back into the foye and went up to the woman in the cashier.

He smiled brightly, letting his hair fall softly into his eyes. It also didn't help to swoon the people you were conning, trust issues and such. "Hi, I'm uh Nick Halden. It's my first day," the woman frowned, placing her hands on her hips.

"I don't think so. I never heard anythin' about that." Jerome pressed his lips together, looking so incredibly helpless, lost and sincere, she sighed. "I guess I can check for you," she went over to the basket, not expecting to find anything, and picked up the pack, that Jerome had forged mere moments ago. She seemed surprised. "I'm so sorry Mr Halden, I wasn't told. You know how it is,"

"Don't worry about it," Jerome smiled charmingly "I'm just glad I have the job," she handed him his pack, and opened the little door, for him to step in. Jerome nodded at her, before walking back to the vault, he pretended to swipe his card. "Hey, uh, sorry to bother, my things not working, must not be confirmed yet," the woman smiled brightly, eager to make it up to the new employee

"Don't worry love, I've got it," she pushed her hip against the wall, her tag on a loose belt around her waist. Jerome thanked her, and as she turned away, gripped her card with two fingers, unhooking it in a fluent, talented movement. He grinned, entering the room, and then ducking as he went backwards, this was the door to the vault. The windowless room filled with money. Using her card he entered it, and then began to work fast. He picked up a wad, and sifted through it, pulling out the ones with the little packets in front of them, those were the ones the monitor would pick up.

He counted out ten thousand, sliding the wads into his trouser pockets and his blazer, before turning and walking out. No one noticed anything, and he placed her security card on the floor, she would find it later, and be none the wiser.

"Just popping out for some fresh air," he explained the male secretary, he nodded, not really caring at all. And Jerome walked out of the bank, pausing a moment, but the alarms didn't go off. He slid back into the car. "What was my time?"

"13 minutes," Fabian shook his head in amazement "Was it really that easy?"

"Maybe I'm just talented." He turned to see Mara, laughing at him. "Something funny, Jaffray?"

"No," she shook her head "It's just I've never actually seen you commit a crime, it's pretty cool,"

"Oh gosh," Fabian cried "Don't encourage him."

**Line Break**

"We don't care for how you conducted your test." the woman scowled, she crossed her arms. Fabian sighed, he sat between Mara and Jerome, by choice. He was afraid, he didn't know why, but he didn't like the idea of the two of them becoming closer than they already were. But still, he could _feel _them, behind him, meeting each others eyes, and discussing a book about a furnace.

"Aren't you grateful we told you how easy it was to steal from your bank?"

"You embarrassed us- in front of our customers!"

"I think you embarrassed yourselves," Jerome cut in, the woman narrowed her eyes at him. "Hey, don't look at me, I was just doing my job,"

"We were only given £9,990," she turned to Fabian, who turned to Mara, who turned to Jerome knowingly.

He sighed, reaching into his pocket "I honestly just wanted to grab lunch, plus I didn't think they'd count it," he muttered something else under his breath, handing the woman £10.

Fabian and Mara couldn't help themselves, and they burst out laughing. The cruel looking woman slammed her hand down onto the table. "Well, since you conducted this test, have you any helpful comments? So the next time there's an attempted robbery, we're more prepared?" Fabian nodded at Jerome, for him to speak.

"Well, firstly, that transporting tube needs to be made out of metal or something stronger, because plastic is just too easy to cut through, and employees should wear their security cards around their necks, not their waist, it's much harder to take that off someone," the woman nodded, a little calmed down, and more thoughtful at his comments "And you should have a different access card for the vault, normal employees should not be allowed to get in there, just in case it happens to be an inside job...though I doubt it," Jerome muttered the last bit, thinking of the large bubbly woman, he doubted she could hurt a fly. "And then the money, you've put little patches on the front, to the monitor will recognise if they're being taken, but a huge amount of thieves, aren't _blind." _He shot her an accusing look "They're way to big, you need smaller ones, and on more of the notes." He leaned back, nodding. "Oh and probably a security camera in the vault or something, that was weird, I didn't see one,"

"It was being repaired." she sighed. Jerome rolled his eyes

"You're lucky it was me in there today," he scoffed "Another thief would have made it out, and you probably wouldn't even notice."

**Line Break**

He had been taking the long way home when it started raining, small drizzly droplets, falling daintily from the sky. The grey, clouded sky, and the wind howled, like a man in pain, tormenting Jerome's ears. He ran forward, shoving people aside, to look inside the police tape that cut off parts of the road. There lay a woman, in a white shirt and purple cardigan, and black leggings, with a phone in her hand, lying lifeless on the floor. A neat, red circular blood stain in her chest. She was dead, but she didn't look it. If not for the blood, he wouldn't have guessed, the rain seeping through her clothes at different rates, made it look as if she was breathing.

"Jerome?" Fabian whispered, he was inside the tape, talking to the police officers. He frowned, walking to him "What are you doing here?" he waved off the security, who had been trying to remove Jerome from inside the barrier. But Jerome didn't look at him, instead his face and eyes trained on the body. "Oh..." he whispered, swallowing hard "Did you know her?"

_Did you know her?_

What a horrible, horrible choice of words. But Jerome would never hold that over him. Fabian was far too experienced with deaths to see how words could hurt. Not did he know her, but does he know her. He wished Mara were here suddenly, she would be more sensitive, more understand, and she wouldn't ask him a single question because even though he had spent more time with Fabian, and told him parts of his history, Mara knew his better. Jerome had never been so close to a dead body, and he couldn't look away, because he couldn't accept that they were dead. "I..."

"Can you identify her?" Fabian whispered, wringing his hands slightly, motioning for another Officer to come forward, and note what Jerome was about to say.

"It's Joy," he whispered, shell shocked. "It's Joy Mercer."

**Review?**

**x**


	19. Weakness

**Hey!**

**Enjoy!**

"They think it was a mugging, gone horrible wrong," Fabian whispered, he watched Jerome carefully, but he stood there, just staring. "How did you know her?"

"I hated her," he whispered, frowning. And then with a horrible, sickening churn of his stomach he realised it had been the last thing he had ever said to her. _I hate you Joy. Don't come in here and act like we're friends. Because we're not. I hate you. _He recoiled from the memory of himself with a sharp flinch and wince. Fabian stood still, letting the rain dampen the sleeves of his blazer. "She was...she was my brothers girlfriend."

Fabian frowned "I didn't know you had a brother,"

"I don't," Jerome corrected himself, clearing his throat, and finally managing to tear his gaze away from Joy. "I mean my best friend." Fabian nodded. "A mugging gone wrong?" He whispered, once again, the brunette nodded. Jerome frowned, but then noticed some men carrying a large white blanket. "Wait," he whispered, knowing it would be the last time he'd see her, last time he'd get to touch her. He kneeled down beside the short dead girl, ignoring the nosy by-standers. He straightened her legs, and her arms, so she looked like she was sleeping. Brushed the hair out of her face, and with his finger tips styled it in the way she always had her hair, then he closed her eyes, and leaned down to her ear. "Joy..." he whispered "I'm so sorry...If I knew you were being tailed by someone I would have helped...I don't hate you, I don't. I'm so so sorry," his words were carried away by the wind, but he was sure she'd heard them.

Leaning back he had tears in his eyes, when he realised, he was kneeled on something, he picked it up, looking around, eyes weren't on him anymore, they were on the news vans and the camera. It was Joy's phone, he examined it, and his blood ran even colder. She'd been dialling a number...his number. Without thinking he tucked the phone into his blazer pocket, examining her for any more answers. Why would she phone him? She was being chased? Did she think he could help her from whoever it was? Why would she phone him in the last few minutes of his life.

He didn't stop to talk to the reporters or to Fabian, instead ran to the autumn alley way in the park on the other side of town. A safe place for him. The rain started pouring harder, an uncomfortable feeling as his blazer got heavier and heavier with the constant thudding of fat droplets. He sat down on the soaking bench, and pulled out his own phone, which had been off all day for the bank heist, and he stiffened.

He had a voice mail. He opened it, and pressed the cold metal to his numb ear: "_Hey Jerome. Look, I know I'm probably the last person you want to hear from, but I have something to tell you. It's Joy, by the way," _He could hear the smile in her voice, and he relaxed slightly. She was smiling while leaving him a message, that was...that meant she didn't hate him. She'd let his hateful comment go, he felt some relief sprinkle over him. "_I need to tell you something about Mick. Listen, he is back in town, I spoke to him this morning, he was stealing this piece of art, that doesn't matter. But, what Eddie told you about him is true, he k- oh shoot." _There was some rustling on her side for a while "_Sorry, poor reception right now. Give me one sec, I'll call back." _And she hung up. Jerome waited, not moving the phone from his ear, even though he knew she never got the chance to call him back.

What did she mean? What was Eddie right about? It couldn't be that Mick was murderer?- Of course not. Jerome had asked him about that, and Mick had told him it wasn't true. It wasn't true. So what else had Eddie said? That Mick had changed? It didn't seem like it to Jerome. Not one bit.

**Line Break**

Jerome lay on his bed, one hand on his stomach staring up at the ceiling, just wondering. When there was a knock on the door, he groaned his response, and in stepped Mara, looking very worried and sincere. "Oh Jerome, I'm so sorry for your loss," she came in, closing the door behind her. Jerome sat up, shaking his head. He wanted to tell her about the phone thing, about Mick. But he didn't. Mara noticed his silence, and deduced that he did not want to talk about it anymore. She stepped in front of the painting, he'd been drawing it yesterday, and she smiled wryly. "Not forging the Mona Lisa, are you Clarke?"

He couldn't help it, the corner of his lip tilted upwards. "Just for fun,"

Mara gazed at him suspiciously, but nodded. She gestured for him to stand up, and he did so, reluctantly, and curiously, and she engulfed him in a tight, and welcoming hug. He stood frozen for a moment, but the blood that had ran cold, warmed up as she buried her face into his chest, and he could feel his brain functioning slowly, as he wrapped his arms around her. Joy was dead, and sitting there doing nothing, wasn't going to help. He was going to find out who did it, and he was going to avenge her. She pulled away, smiling slightly. "I've got some good news for you,"

"Please,"

"Alfred Lewis is in town," Jerome's eyes lightened, and he found himself excited. Mara rolled her eyes "I figured you'd be a fan. Anyway, he's forming a crew, and we're going to get him."

Jerome scoffed "No one _'gets'_ Alfie Lewis," he informed her intelligently "He's the best con-man in the whole world. Never been caught, no record."

"So we're gonna have to be better,"

**Line Break**

Alfred Lewis.

By goodness, he was the best. The best con-man, the kindest con-man. He had a motto 'Nobody get's caught, everybody get's paid' and so far, he had lived up to it. He owned numerous villas, on islands near Spain and people said they could hear his parties across the Mediterranean. He was known as Alfie by all, and everyone he met loved him. Which was one of the reasons he was so good.

His cons weren't the best, he wasn't super intelligent, he didn't perform great heists, it was that everyone he met loved him. Once, he had dived out of a two story building, and landed on a car, crushing it. And two weeks later, he had sent a check to the man, of over £80,000 to get a new one. And that victim loved him. Alfie claimed, that he had seen the man on the news, and felt bad. Not one piece of evidence on him, only a picture.

Alfie smiled, placing his pool cue down on the table in the dimly lit, fancy, membership only, pool club. He was dressed in a white polo shirt, and shorts, the evening light coming in through the open window. He smiled, opening his arms, and hugging Eddie. Eddie seemed surprised, but soon realised, he was only hugging him, because he was frisking him for weapons. Satisfied, Alfie leaned away. "Eddison Sweetie." Alfie nodded, smiling friendly.

Eddie resisted the urge to faint- he was such a huge fan. Alfie was idolised to cons everywhere, even bigger than Jerome. "I am so so so so so glad you called me," he said breathlessly "It's like my dream, to be a part of your crew,"

Alfie smiled, clasping his hands "Don't sound so surprised Eddie- can I call you that?" Eddie nodded eagerly, and Alfie smiled wildly "I've heard about your skill, seen some of your work myself, and I'm very impressed. You see, I'm pulling of a heist at the Sports Exhibit in a few weeks. I need a forger."

"And you've gone with me?" Eddie felt himself flooding, he could feel his ego getting bigger and bigger. The Alfie Lewis thought he was a good forger.

"Definitely, you forged the Greek Manuscripts, right?" Eddie nodded "They almost fooled me." he gestured to a man with dark hair to bring them some drinks. "Now tell me, I need four men in my team. Me, now you, I need two more. Any recommendations?"

Eddie smiled "Ever heard of Jerome Clarke?" Alfie nodded, taking the glass from the tray, and gesturing for Eddie to do so. Eddie seemed surprised "This is my favourite- how did you know?"

Alfie smiled "I can read people," he sighed "Now, I worked with Jerome Clarke, a while back, a little dealing in London. He's talented, I know that much. But I also know that he was caught. Tell me about his arrest, Eddie," he took a sip of his wine, sitting down on the red plush sofa. Eddie remained standing, leaning against the pool table.

"He wasn't caught due to lack of skill. Rather...well, he was caught because he took the fall."

"For a girl?" Alfie guessed smartly

"Yes," Eddie hung his head. Alfie let out a small hiss through his teeth

"Now that's a problem, that mean's he's got a weakness. And you know what they say, a chain is only as strong as it's weakest link. And I want no weaknesses." His words weren't harsh or biting, rather factual. Alfie knew the risks involved, and that was why he was so good, he never rushed into things, he planned everything, every scenario something could go in.

"That girl is dead." Eddie said quickly. Alfie raised his eyebrows, nodding.

"Maybe then. I mean...I've seen some of his work. He was working as young as 18, right?" Eddie nodded, Alfie licked his lips "Yeah, talk to him about it, and if he says yes, send him in for an interview. I'll see what I can do, thank you Eddie. Good talking to you," He hugged the American again. Eddie hugged back tightly. "Um, let me ask you something Eddie, before you go," Eddie looked at him interestedly. "Now...why did you recommend Jerome Clarke, not Mick Campbell?"

Eddie stiffened slightly, but held his head high "Well, Alfie, though both very talented, I know, that Jerome won't con a fellow thief, especially not you. Mick's been known to be...unfaithful,"

Alfie nodded, tapping Eddie's shoulder with his palm "Okay then. I thought it was because of all those rumours of murders." Eddie's shoulders slumped in relief that Alfie believed them too, and the dark boy nodded with a smile. "Good, thank you Eddie, you passed the test. You wouldn't recommend a murderer, you're like me,"

Eddie smiled, a little sadly "I don't like hurting people. Unfortunately, Jerome refuses to believe that Mick's changed."

"Oh yeah..." Alfie seemed thoughtful "They were close, weren't they?" Eddie nodded, not telling Alfie that they still were. "Well, I'll see ya Eddie, and who knows? Maybe if you do a good job, I can find you a permanent spot on my team." Eddie stared in amazement, and hugged Alfie again.

**Review?**


	20. Playing Pool

**Hey!**

**Enjoy!**

Fabian shook his head, laughing, as they looked at the photos of Alfie they had taken a few days before. He and Jerome sat in the conference room. "You know..." Fabian chuckled "Sometimes I wonder, if I hadn't caught you, if you'd be like Alfie,"

Jerome half smiled "I like to think so, you know. Loved by all, admired, respected, rich, and happy. I mean...have you ever seen the guy sad?" Fabian shook his head thoughtfully

"But would you really have liked it, Jerome? To be living his life?" Jerome watched him curiously, "I mean, he doesn't have a girlfriend, no real friends, sure people like him, but...he has to move around so much." Jerome stared blankly, not understanding, and Fabian let it drop. "Okay, well, what do we think he's in town for?"

Jerome took a breath in "We probably won't know till later," he admitted "Alfie doesn't tell anyone any details of the job, until the day. It keeps his crew honest, and it makes it less likely the FBI will over here any conversations." He shot Fabian an accusing look.

"Let's sleep on it," Fabian suggested, looking out at the dark sky, he collected up papers and flicked off the screen, Jerome stood, shaking his legs. He ran his hand through his soft dirty blond hair

"You know...will _you _feel good taking him away? He doesn't hurt anyone, and...he's the kindest person you could meet,"

Fabian sighed "Don't you get tempted Jerome. He's still a thief, a forger, a conman,-"

"Alleged. Never arrested."

Fabian turned to look at him, more seriously, he held the papers tightly "Are _you _okay to do this?" He watched Jerome stiffen "I mean, after the death of...of Joy, do you want a few days off, because I can arrange it-"

"No." Jerome shook his head. "No. I don't want time to think, I want to be distracted."

Fabian nodded quickly, "You'll have to deal with it eventually Jerome. Better now than later."

**Line Break**

"You were meant to back an hour ago," Eddie drawled, lying on the sofa, sipping wine and flipping through a book. Jerome rolled his eyes, closing the door and locking it. Habit now, never were they going to make that mistake again.

"Well I'm sorry we can't all spend our evenings sipping wine on my sofa." he pulled off his blazer, draping dutifully onto the back of oak chair. When he noticed Eddie's eager eyes and he was literally bouncing. "Out with it, Sweetie."

"Alright!" he jumped off the sofa, setting down his wine "Guess who's the newest member of Alfie Lewis's crew?"

"No." Jerome whispered eyes wide

"Yes!"

"No! I mean- no!" Jerome shook his head harshly "Eddie, you can't! Pull out, the FBI is monitoring this one, they know he's in town, they're gonna bring him in."

Eddie made a 'pfft' sound, obviously unimpressed "So? What about 'nobody gets caught, everybody get's paid' Jerome, I thought you'd be thrilled!"

Jerome sighed, before thinking. "Wait..." he smiled "Maybe you and I could be inside men, help catch him-"

"No!" Eddie protested loudly "I will not, I repeat, not help you to bring in that man. He is a saint to all con men in the world, and he..." Eddie sat down, placing his hands on his knees "He...he gives me hope, Jerry. That maybe we could have that one day. When you're out of the anklet...we could have a villa, and party so loudly people across the ocean would hear us,"

Jerome smiled sadly, but he shook his head "Eddie, don't you see? This is how we get that. I hate to do it- Honestly, it's sad to see one of the greats go down, but if we want to have that...you see what has to happen,"

Eddie grumbled something to himself, but relented "Fine. I've got you an interview, but I'm not helping other than that. I refuse to lie to that man."

"You won't have too," Jerome assured him "I'll get you FBI immunity too, don't worry about it." He nodded, seeing the plan come together in his mind "This is great, I'll call Fabian, and then go to the interview tomorrow,"

Eddie watched him sadly "Yeah," he echoed, nodding.

**Line Break**

Alfie watched Jerome walk into the country club, and smiled. He looked the same, black suit, blue tie, hair slicked to the side. It was something he liked about Jerome, he was always professional. "Jerome!" He grinned, hugging Jerome tightly, checking for weapons despite knowing he wouldn't find any. Jerome smiled, the wire he was wearing tucked safely into the collar of his shirt. "Wonderful to see you again, how've you been holding up?"

"Not as good as you," Jerome smiled. Alfie cocked his head knowingly

"Let's uh...let's play a game of pool," he passed Jerome a pool cue, and the table was set up for them. Alfie made the first shot, and stepped back. Jerome smiled, his shot sent two balls into the right pocket

"You know," Alfie said, leaning on his cue as he watched Jerome take another shot "You can tell a lot about someone from the way they play pool, their confidence, strategy, planning," he watched as Jerome got another three in. He laughed "You're not gonna let me win then?"

"No way," Jerome smiled, leaning down, to take yet another scoring shot. Alfie laughed

"Good, honesty over flattery. I like that." He watched Jerome get another four balls in and rolled his eyes "But I don't mind a little bit of feet kissing every now and then," Jerome smiled, meeting his eyes, and hitting the ball. They both watched as it knocked one in, then rolled to the side. Alfie winced "Except now, you've left yourself nowhere to go,"

Jerome examined the table. The white ball was very close to the right corner pocket, a blue one behind it, and no other balls close by. He frowned "I can make the shot."

Alfie hissed in his in take of breath, almost wincing with his tone "I like you Jerome, you play well, you think ahead," Jerome nodded at the compliments "_But..._you're over reaching. And that..." Alfie shook his head "That can be a very bad sign."

Jerome nodded at his comments, looking back down at the table. "I can make the shot."

"I don't think you can."

"Okay, how about this? I make the shot, you hire me for your crew, on the spot. I miss, I walk out of here, no trouble." His eyes were sincere, and Alfie spun his cue in his fingers, watching him.

"You worry me Jerome. You scream ulterior motive." Jerome stiffened for a moment, and he was sure he could practically hear Mara and Fabian worrying from the van as they listened through the wire on his neck. "But I'll take the deal. You make the shot, you're in."

Jerome nodded, he moved one knee onto the side of the table, pushing the cue, straight down onto the white ball, angling it slightly, then changing it, and deciding, he pushed down, causing the white ball to spin, with just enough energy to push the blue ball forward. It wobbled by the pocket, before falling in. Jerome breathed a sigh of relief, and Alfie clapped

"Welcome aboard Jerome, wonderful to have you with us," he hugged him tightly, and Jerome almost felt bad.

**Line Break**

"Jerome, seriously," Mara whispered "When you get off the anklet...are you gonna go back to conning people? To forgery and running?"

"I plan on retiring," Jerome whispered to her as they walked through the windy street "Eventually." Mara nudged him. "Not much. I can promise you that. But that's if I ever get off this anklet. Honestly, I think something terrible's gonna happen, I might try to escape, maybe I go mad and kill someone..." he thought of the mystery person who killed Joy. Could he kill them? Maybe. Maybe he could. "And then this anklet's gonna be permanent, they won't throw me back in prison, because I'm too much of an asset,"

"Would that be so bad?" Mara asked, hurt slightly "To have to stay here, like this, with us?"

Jerome looked down at her, meeting her eyes, before looking away, reminded of what Mick had said. "People like me don't do well with permanent situations."

Mara nodded "I uh...well, Mick dumped me." Jerome wrapped his arm around her, pulling her close. "You were right, he wasn't good. He...just wasn't right."

"Don't worry Jaffray. I'm sure he had his reasons. Everyone does." He didn't remove his arm from around her the whole way home, and she certainly didn't mind.

**Review? The jara in the next chapter will be better! I promise**

**x**


	21. The start of Feelings

**Hey!**

**Enjoy!**

"Wow," Jerome shook his head smiling, he watched Mara unlock his anklet, pulling it from his ankle. He ran his hands over his now exposed ankle, and shook his head in amazement, "You know, I almost don't feel complete without it on,"

"Yeah well it's only off in case they search you," Mara smiled, pulling out a gold watch "And we'll still be monitoring you from this watch," she caught his wrist, sending tingles up both of their arms, but they ignored it as Fabian watched them. "We can hear everything, so if something goes wrong, just call it to us,"

"I could just take off the watch," Jerome mused, examining it "I mean...and leave forever,"

Fabian sighed, sliding his hands into his pockets "You could Jerome. You could very well do that, but we've got eyes and ears everywhere, extra backup, heck, we've even got people here from DC to check all the exits,"

"Just for me?" Jerome placed a hand over his heart, and Fabian laughed, clapping his back hard.

**Line Break**

Jerome pulled uncomfortably at the leather jacket he'd been forced to wear. The black material contrasted greatly with his pale skin, and he wore blue jeans. Eddie sat next to him, sipping wine. Alfie sat opposite them, chatting away happily. "Liking the wine, Eddie?" Alfie asked with a smile. Jerome turned his watch, so Mara and Fabian in the van could catch everything better.

"It's perfection." Eddie sighed longingly. Alfie laughed, turning to Jerome

"Don't worry Jerome, I know how much you like Eelie Wine, they're sending up a bottle now," Jerome's eyes widened, but he nodded gratefully. The three men turned when a man in a suit walked in. Jerome recognised him as Richard Parker, and he made sure to whisper it into the watch, much to Eddie's distaste.

"Hello all, I'm Richard Parker," he greeted, clasping his hand, his one body guard clearly displayed the gun in his waist, and that made Jerome and Eddie sit up warily. Alfie frowned, shifting slightly

"What are you doing?" he asked

Richard smiled "I just wanna see what my money is buying me. I mean, I'm paying you to steal the ball-"

"Stop talking." Alfie said quickly, he went over to the wall, pushing a red button. "Just to stop all signals if anything's being transmitted." Jerome shifted uncomfortably, Mara and Fabian weren't getting his signal anymore. "Listen, you paid me to do this job. And I'm doing it. You're not helping, in fact, you're lessening the security of this opera-"

"That's why I'm here," he smiled "I want my friend, Dave over here, to be a part of your team." Alfie shook his head quickly

"No. No way. I've put too much planning into this-"

"It's not negotiable, he's coming, and he's bringing his gun." Alfie's eyes widened unbelievably, and he shook his head. "He's coming, so I make sure you guys aren't running off with the signs Capro ball, and leave me with the fake. He's trust worthy." Alfie opened his mouth to argue again, but Jerome stood, stepping forward. Alfie placed a hand on his shoulder, speaking loudly

"Well, then, operation over. Thank you Eddie, Jerome. I hope to work with you again soon," his voice was clear, smooth and authoritative, Jerome stared in shock. Was he really gonna cancel the heist? Just because one thing had changed? That was probably why he was the best. "I'll send you both cheque for your time."

"Wait, wait wait," Richard shouted, his body guard's hand went to his gun, but he didn't pull it out. "You can't just walk out, they've-" he nodded at Jerome and Eddie "Seen my face."

"That's because you waltzed in here and introduced yourself," Alfie reminded, Eddie snickered.

"Wait, Alfie," Jerome stepped forward, Alfie nodded for him to speak. "Why don't we take the bodyguard, he could be the setter. Wouldn't be hard. Right?" he turned to Richard, shaking his head "But he can't bring a gun. Security will come down, and we'd need weeks of extra preparation, and even then it's not worth it." Richard relented nodding, he turned to Alfie.

"Well then, can you find a place for Dave on your team?"

Alfie looked at Jerome, before nodding.

**Line Break**

"Okay," Alfie briefed them, for the first time, they were sat in a nice longue, "Here's how it's gonna go down. I'll plant the cameras, before going up to the box to meet Eddie, who will have already forged the ball," Eddie nodded, beaming. Alfie smiled at his enthusiasm "Me and him, will monitor the whole operation from here. Okay, now Dave, trustworthy Dave," he smiled "You now have the most important job. All you have to do, is break through the glass-" Jerome heard static from his wrist, and relaxed slightly. Mara and Fabian could hear him again. "And run. Don't take the ball, just run."

"Alright," Dave nodded

Alfie turned to Jerome "Okay, security will pursue him, then you, posing as a security guard, switch the balls," Jerome nodded "Then you just walk through the crowd, throwing it up and down, and pass it me. Then I'll make the switch with Richard in parking lot number-" he stopped, frowning at Jerome's watch. "Jerome," he crossed his arms, "Remove that watch." Jerome froze, scared straight. Had they realised? But Alfie laughed "Come on, Jerome. You're a security guards, they don't have enough for gold watches," Jerome laughed in relief, handing it to him. He could almost hear Mara and Fabian groaning in annoyance, and fear. He tossed the watch into a small vault, for safe keeping, and luckily for him, out of the hearing range of Mara and Fabian. "In parking lot 245, okay?"

Everyone nodded.

**Line Break**

Jerome sat down, as the evening came upon them. He watched Eddie sew the stitching on the fake ball. He whispered to him "I need to get a message to Fabian," he whispered, watching from his eye as Dave and Alfie spoke. Eddie sighed, not really wanting to be a part of this anymore, despite being granted full immunity by the FBI.

"I suppose, I can hide it under the stitching, what do you want it to say?"

"Parking lot 245,"

Eddie sighed once more. "Fine. But that's gonna mean two red stiches, if they notice, we're in trouble."

After Eddie had finished, he gave it to Jerome, who forged the signature perfectly, and then Alfie asked for it, wiping away the finger prints, and examining it. Eddie and Jerome watched nervously, and Alfie frowned. "What's this, Ed? Two red stiches in a row?"

Eddie swallowed hard "T-that? Th-that's for Richard's benefit, so he knows he doesn't have the fake." Alfie considered it, before smiling

"Nice, good work Eddie, knew you were the man for the job," he clasped his hands, looking at the clock. "Okay guys, I think we're ready."

**Line Break**

"Woah," Mara whispered, as she watched from the cameras as the four men walked down the path, she shook her head. Jerome looked so much like he belonged that it hurt her heart slightly. Fabian noted her reaction, and touched her shoulder

"Let's just remember that for now, he's on our side,"

**Line Break**

Alfie slipped into the private room breathlessly, just having placed the camera's up. Eddie was sat on the sofa, watching them on the laptop. "Like clockwork," Alfie laughed sitting beside him. They watched Dave smash through the glass, and run. Then they watched Jerome, dressed as a security guard, shift everyone from the room. Alfie frowned at Eddie "You're not having nearly as much fun Ed- what's up?"

Eddie sighed, looking down guiltily at his hands. "Nothing," he whispered. Alfie looked sad, but then perked up

"Hey, I may have some work coming up in Paris, you did well today, I could get you a spot?"

"J'adore Paris," he nodded in a terrible French accent. But his stomach knotted as he realised that Alfie would never get to do that work in Paris. He would be too busy, being in prison. And Eddie didn't think he could stand the thought.

**Review?**

**Next chapter up in a few minutes!**

**x**


	22. King of the Jungle

**Hey!**

**Enjoy!**

Jerome cleared the room, and then, with gloved fingers, switched the balls. As he placed the fake in the glass, he whispered a small prayer that Fabian noticed the stitching error. He shrugged off the security guard uniform, throwing it in the bin, and walked into the crowd, whistling, tossing the priceless ball into the air, catching it, and then up into the air. He looked up, spotting Alfie, walked along casually.

He resisted the urge to smile. Everything was going according to plan. He tossed the ball up as he passed it, and Alfie caught it, continuing in the other direction. Jerome looked down, his part was done.

**Line Break**

"Wait..." Fabian whispered, examining the ball "Wait, look at the stitching..." before asking anyone, he sliced through it, and puled out a small slip of paper, Mara laughed in relief, and they both rushed away. As soon as they got to the right parking lot, they saw two figures, heading to meet Richard. Fabian smiled wildly, he'd done it. He'd brought him in. Alfie Lewis...finally. "Freeze!" he yelled. The three men groaned, and turned.

Mara gasped.

It wasn't Alfie. It was Dave and Eddie. And Eddie had been granted full immunity thanks to Jerome. Eddie nodded at them, walking away, tossing them the original, worth millions signed ball, and Dave and Richard were put into cuffs. Fabian kicked at the ground. "We could have had Alfie." He groaned. Mara shook her head, looking around.

"I wonder how,"

**Line Break**

"Jerome," Alfie nodded, stepping onto the roof behind him, as Jerome watched Dave and Richard get taken away. Jerome half smiled. "Funny, how things work out right?" his voice was calm, and soft. Not angry at all.

"You're meant to be in one of those cars," Jerome nodded at the police cars that pulled away factually. Alfie leaned beside him, and they stared out over the parking lot. Jerome sighed.

Alfie shrugged "But I'm not." He dug into his pocket "I know, you're working with the FED's now, and you set me up," he handed Jerome a cheque. Jerome smiled

"Everybody get's paid," he recited, Alfie's motto. He looked down, £160,000. And he could actually keep it. "Why are you giving me this? I tried to take you away,"

Alfie smiled in the sunset light, his face glimmering orange tone "Jerome, you're like me. We're con men. And right now, you're a fish out of water." He looked up at the sky "You don't have an anklet right now. No FBI monitoring whatsoever. Come with me, if you like. Come with me and you'll never be caught," Jerome looked down thoughtfully, considering it, when he spotted Mara. Alfie noted his gaze. "Fine, Jerome, stay. But, I'll offer you some warning."

"Don't become friends with the feds?" Jerome guessed, Alfie was a lot like Eddie.

Alfie shook his head, he had guessed Jerome wouldn't guess it right. He really was as naïve as Eddie had said. "Beware Mick Campbell. He's a murderer." Jerome turned sharply, to confront Alfie, but he was gone. No trace he had ever been there apart from the cheque planted firmly in his hand. The door of the roof wasn't even swinging, Jerome looked down, over the edge, but nothing. He laughed to himself, truly amazed. Alfie really was legendary as everyone said.

**Line Break**

"You know," Fabian shook his head "I think..." he turned the car, as he drove down the road. Jerome sat quietly in the passenger seat "I think that we were going to catch Alfred Lewis today, but we didn't. Because in the end, Eddie liked him too much, and told him." Jerome smiled to himself, of course, Fabian had guessed it exactly right. In the end, Eddie couldn't let his idol be taken away. Eddie needed faith, that con men could live in villas, and party all night. And without Alfie, that faith would weaken.

"Or maybe some con men can't get caught," Jerome laughed.

Fabian shook his head "Everyone makes a mistake. That's how we catch them."

Jerome sighed, nodding "You know...I think...if you spoke to him, for maybe...fifteen minutes, you'd do the same thing Eddie did. You'd like him too much to see him go away," Jerome smiled to himself. Wow. To have that ability. Jerome was good, but...but he wasn't the best.

Fabian turned to him thoughtfully "You think?" Jerome nodded, and Fabian seemed baffled "It's weird, to think con men can actually...you know, actually con the FBI, people trained to look for con men." Fabian turned to Jerome "Jerome...do you...I mean, you don't have to answer. But do you...you like Mara?" Jerome said nothing, and Fabian continued "It's just...I see the way you look at her sometimes, and it's the same way I look at her," Still Jerome said nothing, and Fabian stopped talking, and turned the radio up louder. Neither really wanting the answer to be confirmed. Because they both already knew.

**Line Break**

"Mick," Jerome touched his shoulder, forcing him to look him in the eyes. The cool sea wind blew around them, they were near the coat. Jerome didn't know why, but whenever the two of them met, they gravitated towards the sea. It calmed them both. Mirrored them both. Today, it was deceptively calm. "I'm guessing you heard about Joy?"

"It's tragic." Mick whispered, his throat thick. He shook his head "You know...I think the last thing I ever did was insult her,"

"Same." Jerome nodded, watching his best friend carefully. "You know...before she died, she called me." He watched Mick stiffen, and square his shoulders.

"Oh yeah?" He whispered hoarsely, fidgeting, he stared out to the sea. "What did she say?"

Jerome lifted his nose "She was talking about you, funnily enough," Mick met his eyes carefully, and Jerome rubbed the back of his neck. "And you know, today, I was with Alfie Lewis."

"I heard," Mick broke into a smile, patting his side "Knew you were good." Jerome ignored the blatant flattery

"He told me you were a murderer." He whispered, Mick tried to look surprise. "And you know, oddly enough, so has Eddie. And I'm pretty sure that's what Joy was trying to get out. You know, before she was murdered." Mick stared at him levelly, fingers tingling. "Tell me how she died Mick."

"Would you believe me?" Mick whispered, with a smile. He stepped back, shaking his head, his fringe in eyes "Jerome, my friend, my brother." He met Jerome's eyes, backing away another two steps, Jerome watched him, not moving. "No matter what I said. You wouldn't believe me, just like the others."

"Did you kill her Mick?" Jerome demanded over the wind.

"What do you think?"

Jerome examined him, and shook his head. "You know, I don't think you did. But everyone else is 100% sure, confirm it to me. Tell me,"

"If I did, Mr FBI consultant? What would happen if I did kill her?" he watched Jerome with slightly raised eyebrows, Jerome scrunched his nose slightly

"Well, I'd ask you why. If it's a stupid reason, I'll be phoning the FBI, and watching you get taken away, and rightfully so," Mick nodded, and Jerome continued "If you had reason. And no other options, and I mean, absolutely no other options. I would tell you to run away, to run away and never ever return,"

Mick licked his lips a small smile playing on his lips. "Well then. I have only two words for you," he took another step back, and Jerome was bubbling with anxiety "Goodbye, _Mufasa." _

**So to all those that didn't get that, it's a lion king reference. Basically, Mufasa is the good brother, Scar is the bad brother, and sorta, Mick's saying that he's scar, and Mufasa (Jerome)) has just told him to run away and never return, because he's claiming he had no other choice. Confusing, but uh...PM me if you don't get it, and I'll explain it properly :)**

**Review?**

x


	23. Lion King Story

**Hey!**

**Enjoy!**

Jerome stood frozen.

He watched Mick retreated further, and when he stepped forward, Mick raised his hands.

"Jerome, I want you to stop. And I want you to think," his voice carried over the harsh wind. Jerome listened, praying he would hear something that would return the feeling back to his fingers. Mick's voice was sad, and Jerome analysed the tone harshly, it sounded genuine "She...It was way back, Jerome. Way way back, I was lost-"

"Mick-"

"I was _scared!" _he continued, shaking his head, wiping harshly at his eyes. He ignored the wind forcing his coat back "You were in prison and I...I didn't have you anymore, and I didn't know what to do with myself!" Jerome could feel his own eyes burning, but he stayed, focused on Mick. "I was...I was kidnapped by this man, leader of the MAFIA, he...he locked me up, he _tortured _me for days. And then..." his voice lit up slightly, and Jerome managed to take a step closer to him "His daughter, I saw her, she saw me when I was locked up and she...she was so young," he shook his head, as if he didn't understand his own actions "She unlocked me, she felt bad, I think...and then, I knew the only way I'd get out alive was if I used her as a threat. So, I did but...but Jerome," he met his 'brothers' blue eyes again. "He didn't even care. He saw me, press the _empty _gun, _empty! _gun at her head, and he still came towards me. I managed to run out, with her, we escaped."

"Mick," Jerome breathed under his breath, incredibly focused on the tale

"And when I was out on the street with her, I stood there, thinking..._what am I going to do? _She was a kid Jerome! Just a kid, I couldn't hand her over to someone, I couldn't raise her to be a con. So...So I told her to look the other way, and I shot her, nice and quick and clean to the back of the head. Then I kissed her forehead, and I ran."

Jerome looked down at his shoes with a sigh, he blinked back tears as he pieced the rest together. "Joy saw you do it. She saw you...and she spread the word, looking for you to confront you. And when she found you, and told you...you killed her."

"I didn't know it was her niece," Mick pleaded, tears were streaming properly down his face, and Jerome was torn between hugging him and shoving him off the cliff they were standing by, watching him sink beneath the waves. "Jerome, you would have done the same-"

Jerome barked, a short sharp laugh. "Don't you dare say that Mick, don't you ever say I would have killed a little girl, who helped me escape I would never." Mick crumbled, he shook his head, reaching inside his jacket and pulling out a gun, Jerome jumped back, and Mick stared at him, feeling sick to his stomach.

"You think...you think I would hurt you?" He whispered, eyes watering. But he knew, he knew the answer, for he had seen Jerome's reaction. He had moved away from him, he didn't trust him anymore. It was over. Jerome, guilt over-coming him watched "I would _never ever hurt you, _you're my brother."

"Mick, Mick I know that." He whispered, breathlessly "You are my brother, but what you did was wrong, and you shouldn't have killed that little girl,"

Mick's bottom lip quivered, and he tossed his gun into the water, the two boys watched as it floated, before sinking beneath the smooth waves. Sniffling, he wiped his eyes with his sleeve. "I'm gonna go," He whispered, "Go away, very very far away,"

Jerome said nothing, the wind tossling his hair. But he didn't want Mick to go. He wanted Mick to stay. "Why don't you stay?" He whispered "We can...we can try to forget about this. Put it behind us,"

"You don't trust me," Mick shrugged, sadly. "I'll be back, Jerome Clarke. I'll be back, brother."

"Why do you say that like it's a threat, _brother_?" Jerome used the word, almost sarcastically, but he still meant it. Every syllable.

Mick managed a small smile, nodding. He looked out into the horizon. "You know...in Lion King, Scar kills Mufasa," his words sounded empty but they were stuffed with feeling. Jerome nodded slightly, watching him.

"I'm familiar with the tale, Mick. What does that mean, are you gonna kill me?"

"It's almost sad," Mick whispered, watching his brother "I mean...if you've ever read the books, the prequels to the lion king we see Mufasa and Scar growing up. And they're both...good. But then, Scar becomes jealous of his brother. He wants to rule. There was only one flaw in his plan," Mick's voice now dropped into a whisper "He didn't kill Simba."

"Wow, even a fictional villain couldn't kill a child,"

Mick half smiled again, another step back. It was getting hard for Jerome to hear him. "Till next time, brother." He nodded, before turning and walking away. Jerome stood there, cautiously, have thinking that Mick would come back and hug him and say the whole thing had been a joke, the other half, glad he was gone.

**Line Break**

"That looks delicious," Jerome commented as he slid down the bannister, to see Mara in Fabian's kitchen, eating a taco. He was wearing a black shirt and a slick grey blazer. It was about lunch, and he'd been caught up in a conversation with Eddie.

"It is," Mara half grinned, she put down her paper, and turned, one leg crossed over the other on the kitchen stool. "Try it," she held it out for him, and Jerome gripped her wrist delicately, taking a crunchy bite while she held it, Mara fought her blush. Jerome chewed thoughtfully, moving to sit opposite her, Mara spun to follow his movements, and rested her elbows on the table. Jerome swallowed

"It tastes divine, Jaffray. What wonderful taste you have," he smiled widely at her, and tugged at the sheet she was looking at. She let him, taking another bite. "Hmm...insurance fraud? Sounds kinda lame."

Mara scoffed at him "Please. You and Fabian are just alike, you like running around and catching the bad guys. Not all crimes are like that, for your information,"

"Ooh," Jerome smiled "Did an FBI agents just say FYI?" She kicked him under the table, but he simply laughed. He frowned, looking around "Where's Fabian?" he waited patiently while she finished her mouthful, and took in her radiant appearance. She wasn't dressed for work, maybe because it was a Sunday, but she was still preparing. She wore dark jeans and a fitting long sleeves blue top, her hair was down and silky, but she kept brushing it out of her face as she ate. "Let me help," Jerome whispered, trying to roll his eyes as if he thought she were ridiculous, when in actuality, he thought she as perfection.

He stood behind her, with nimble, talented fingers, he gracefully brought all her hair back, to wave down over her back, so it couldn't get in her way, then he moved to sit back down, acting like it was nothing. Mara was staring at him with wide eyes. "H-he..." she looked down, shaking away her rouge cheeks, Jerome smiled brilliantly at her, he seemed to smile a lot in her presence. "He went out to get orange juice. You know how he gets,"

"You were already here?"

"Do you think he would leave you in his house by yourself?" She grinned, placing the crispy taco on the plate and sliding it over to him. "You finish it, you look like you want it more,"

Jerome had to fight his own cheeks from tinting pink. He hadn't been staring at the taco, he'd been staring at her. And he'd almost been caught. He nodded his thanks, taking a large bite, he had to control himself.

"Okay," Mara brushed her hands, bringing her hair forward again "I was thinking, as you've been...I don't know, awesome lately, and because...your friend died," her voice drifted into a respectful tone, and Jerome was reminded of Mick and that entire betrayal and scandal and...Lion King analogies. "Maybe, I should unlock your anklet today, and we can go to this fair down in Mayton."

Jerome's eyebrows raised "Really?" He whispered, voice cracking slightly "Just you and me?"

Mara watched him carefully "Yes...but I can make sure you don't run away. Don't underestimate me,"

"Wouldn't dream of it," Jerome rolled his eyes "And...no anklet?"

Mara sighed "Mayton's sorta outside the radius and plus...you looked so...so _free _the other day when we removed it for the task. I thought...why not again." Jerome didn't think he could get any happier, Mara caught his look and arched a delicate eyebrow at him. "Don't get any ideas. And don't get use to it. I'll probably be fired if I do it too often,"

Jerome reached forward, touching her hand appreciatively "Thank you, Mara. It's...it's a lovely idea, very thoughtful. I think..." he let out a small laugh "After everything, going to a fair would be the perfect medicine," Mara beamed at his graciousness. "And hey, even if you do get fired, you could be a ton of things. A model, an actress-"

Mara laughed loudly "No way Jerome, you cannot smooth talk me into believing that. Actresses are _beautiful."_

"Well..." Jerome's voice became sincere "I think you're be-"

"I'm back!" Fabian called loudly, Jerome glared at his hands, then at his empty plate. Fabian bustled into the kitchen, patting Jerome on the back, and half hugging Mara. He put his orange juice in the fridge, taking a seat beside Jerome. "Alright then," he glanced at the paper and winced "Insurance fraud? Ugh...does not look fun," Jerome chuckled lightly and Mara rolled her eyes. "Okay," Fabian leaned back, stretching out his arms "So, you two gonna be off soon?" His eyes darted to the clock, Mara nodded, and Jerome didn't understand why he felt guilty at Fabian's obvious unhappiness at the situation. "Well, hope you two have fun,"

Mara nodded, waving goodbye and heading outside. Jerome stood to follow her, before placing his hand gently on Fabian's shoulder. "Fabian," he whispered, Fabian looked up at him "Don't worry about it, she likes you a heck of a lot more than she likes me. She just feels sorry for me, you know how she is," it made Fabian's shoulders relax slightly, and he nodded his thanks to Jerome.

Jerome smiled, heading out to meet her, hoping everything he had just said wasn't true.

**Review?**

**x**


	24. Lacking Progress

**Hey**

**Enjoy!**

"Slow down," Mara breathed, dashing after Jerome as he raced into the hustle and bustle of people, children carrying candyfloss, couples kissing, families laughing at balloon animals. Jerome spun on his heel, a wide smile on his face, it caused small dimples to appear on his cheeks when he smiled so wildly, and Mara thought they were the cutest thing he'd ever seen.

"Afraid I'll run away?" He clapped his hands, reaching a hand out for her. He had left his blazer in the car, and his tie was loose, around the unbuttoned collar of his shirt. His hair stuck up slightly at the back due to the wind. Mara eyed his hand. Jerome rolled his eyes "Take my hand and keep up," he almost ordered, Mara rolled her eyes, and took his hand, their fingers intertwined almost naturally, and he tugged her through the crowd, Mara realised with a smile he was leading her towards one of the massive roller coasters. He winked at her "Not nervous, are you Jaffray?"

Mara jutted her chin out stubbornly "Of course not."

And soon they were both seated beside each other, Jerome unbuttoned the next button on his shirt, as he felt his entire right side pressed against Mara, it felt like bolts, bolts of pure energy. It slowly started ascending upwards. Mara took a deep breath, and Jerome placed his hand on top of hers, reassuringly. "It'll be fun."

"Going against gravity," Mara muttered with a nervous smile "Of course it'll be fun."

"Oh gravity will get us back, don't you worry," he whispered, as they neared the top of the metal hill. Mara found herself gripping his hand again, and already shutting her eyes. He nudged her "Are you gonna scream with me?"

"Scream?"

"Yeah, everyone screams, come on Mara, let's scream."

And they both did.

Mara's was more out of fear and shock, Jerome's was a majority of joy and adrenaline.

**Line Break**

"Okay," Mara said thoughtfully, the two of them strolled through the small city of Mayton, over a fairy tale bridge, as the water flowed beneath them, gold and bronze rich fish swimming against the current bravely. She swallowed the sweeter than sugar candy floss. Jerome leaned against the bridge on his crossed arms, totally relaxed. "So, you're like the best con," she ignored Jerome's proud and boastful look "So go on, do it to me. Con me, like...I know," she faced the same way he was "Get my ticket, it's on my inside left coat pocket," Jerome nodded thoughtfully.

"Ready?"

"Ready."

Jerome took a deep breath and his eyes shimmered like the sparkling water below them "You know...bridges are awfully romantic," Mara seemed surprised at the topic change, but went with it. "I mean...like, in a lot of great movies, the two main characters get together on a bridge, fall in love, or get back together,"

"I remember a film where a couple broke up on a bridge," Mara countered cleverly, he quirked a small smile.

"There are exceptions to every rule," He reminded diligently "I'm just saying...bridges are the next best thing to magic carpet rides," Mara laughed, nodding her head. Jerome's ears rose slightly as he smiled "Every girl would love that though, wouldn't they? I mean...being whisked away by someone handsome to see the wonders of the world on a star lit night, on a magic company,"

"Not someone handsome, someone they liked,"

Jerome stilled, turning to look at her for the first time since their conversation started, and he seemed almost sad. It startled Mara, why was he sad? Had she said something wrong? "I like that about you Mara," he whispered, tentively, he placed an arm around her shoulders, in a rather intimate position, Mara looked at his hand, swallowing, and dutifully, Jerome removed it, with a small shrug. "I'm just saying...looks really don't matter to you, what's inside is like...the most important thing,"

"Jerome," she took a step away from the edge of the bridge "Are you okay?" Jerome gave her a handsome smile, before lifting his hand, and revealing her ticket. Mara gasped. "H-how?" she exclaimed, Jerome chuckled "When?"

"When I wrapped my arm around you," he cocked his head inquisitively, watching her "Why else, right?"

"Right."

**Line Break**

Fabian sat on the sofa, the photo album open on his lap, and he knew he shouldn't, but he couldn't help it. So many wonderful memories lay printed on the pages in the paper, waiting to be relived through memory alone. He was looking at the sixth form ones, where he and Mara had met. So many photo's the two of them had together, they'd been friends with a girl named Sophie, who wanted to be a photographer, and she was always snapping pictures of them. Fabian traced a gentle finger over Mara's face on a picture the two of them had together, smiling bashfully, heads together. Like best friends. Almost like a couple.

"Mara," he whispered to himself, sadly. He turned the page and felt his heart get tugged at again. A picture of the two of them sitting outside on a picnic table.

_"I'm confused," Mara confessed, she examined her criminology book again, Fabian was sat adjacent to her, their legs tangled together. Fabian was leaning back on his hands, he frowned, gesturing for her to continue "It says that in order to identify the best criminals you do not look for finger prints near the area the item was stolen. Explain why?"_

_Fabian smiled at her, "It's rare you don't understand something," she whacked his arm "It's because the 'best' criminals wipe their finger prints from obvious places, but they might not wipe them from other places, like...their hand on the wall as they came in," Mara nodded, laughing_

_"You're gonna make an awesome FBI agent one day,"_

_"What about you, are you not gonna become one?" his eyebrows furrowed together _

_"I'd like too, I think. I don't know...it all depends, I suppose,"_

_"I think you should," Fabian nodded, waving as he spotted Sophie across the field, coming towards them. Mara arched an eyebrow "I mean, you're my best friend, stay with me. Forever,"_

_"Forever?" Mara teased, a smile playing on her lips "You've got a deal, Mr Rutter," Fabian fought his blush, and Sophie clapped, picking up her camera from around her neck and snapping the shot._

_"Aw! You two are just the cutest,"_

_"Shut up," Mara mumbled, blushing, Sophie planted herself down opposite them, relishing the sunshine. But she shot a fleeting look to Fabian, before returning to her homework._

It made Fabian sad.

That she didn't look at him that way anymore.

But she would.

He was determined. If Mara loved him once, she could love him again. They were soul mates.

**Line Break**

"I think it's called Home, by Phillip Phillips," Jerome yawned, but he wasn't tired. They both lay on the slightly damp grass, looking up at the night sky that had come far too quickly. It was about 10:30pm. Mara was close to him, but they weren't touching, however he could smell her strawberry shampoo.

"Really?" Mara smiled, her hair splayed around her like some Queen of the Wind. "Trouble it might drag you down," she sang a lyric quietly, and Jerome half smiled. "If you are lost you will always be found," She waited for him, and Jerome groaned when he realised she wanted him to sing.

"Just know you're not alone," he said smoothly "Cuz we're gonna make this place your own," he rolled his eyes, sighing in contentment at Mara's smile of glee. "Poor guys, what kind of name is Phillip Phillips?"

"I know someone called David Davies,"

"There are some cruel parents out there," Jerome muttered, Mara laughed quietly. Before the dark haired girl frowned, she ran her finger tips over the top of the soft grass.

"What about your parents, Jerome? Who were they?"

Jerome fell silent, reminded of the conversation he'd had with Fabian. He shook his head, staring up at the stars. The silence lingered around them, for a long few minutes. Before Mara rolled onto her side, so she was touching Jerome and wrapped her arm over his chest, burying her face into his neck. Jerome stiffened, before relaxing, and reached an arm up to wrap around her waist. "Mara," he shook his head "I can't."

"You don't have too," she promised.

The stars looked down at them, locked in the embrace of lovers rather than friends. If that's what they were. Jerome stared up at them, so deep in his thoughts. And this embrace comforted him. And he was suddenly reminded, of seeing Joy and Mick in this position

_"I don't want to do this anymore," Joy whispered, hugging Mick tightly as they lay on the sand, in the darkness on this private beach. Jerome watched from behind some large black rocks, curious. _

_"I thought you might say that," Mick said quietly. "Joyful...it's not a case about wanting and not wanting. This is me and Jerome's life style. This is what we know and what we're good at-"_

_"You're more than con-man Mick. We could have a nice, decent life. I can never take you home to meet my family-"_

_"And if you're not okay with that, Joy, you should just leave." Mick sat up, disentangling himself from her. Joy sat up slowly, shielding herself from the wind with her waves. "I'm not leaving Jerome. I refuse." Joy stood, the wind whipped her hair back._

_"Mick, right now. It's me or him."_

_Mick looked up at her, at the most beautiful girl he'd ever laid eyes on. And he looked back down at the sand. Only 21, still young, but he understood. Far beyond his years. "Joy...I'm sorry." Joy tried not to cry, and she looked away, meeting Jerome's eyes. He stared at her, sympathetically, but still pleased, that Mick had picked him. Joy watched him, before turning and walking away, not saying another word._

If Jerome had known that Mick turning her away would get her killed, and her niece killed, and Mick and Jerome's friendship torn apart, he would have said something. Tried to talk her into staying.

"What are you thinking about?" Mara whispered, sitting up. Jerome forced himself up too, looping his arms around his knee, face solemn. He turned to face her, and found himself leaning forward slightly, as if he were preparing to kiss her. But he caught himself, cleared his throat.

"It's getting late," He whispered "We should go home,"

Mara let her eyes drop, slightly disappointed. But she nodded, wiping the back of her legs.

The stars seemed to dim as the two of them walked away from the park.

**Hey! Seriously, I need some ideas for the crimes and stuff, that's why there haven't been any crimes! I can't think of them! AHHH!**

**xxxx**


	25. Refusing to Relapse

**For Lorna,**

**with much love.**

"Come on, Mat," Fabian scoffed, as they both examined the computer screen. It was almost sad, how that 30 by 30 cm dimly glowing screen, displayed one persons entire life. Joy Mercer. A picture of her smiling, age 21. Her birth certificate, death certificate, close family, school, bank accounts, degrees. All that was left her on the world. A file on a data base. "You don't really believe this was a mugging gone wrong,"

Mat sighed, turning to look up at him "Look Boss, this case is technically closed, what about it is bugging you?"

"Joy was linked with loads of crimes, you don't actually believe this was just a coincidence?" Fabian shook his head, cutting off his friend "I know there's more to this crime. And I just bet Jerome Clarke had something to do with it,"

"I thought something we correctly identified in Jerome's profile from day 1 was that he wasn't a killer."

Fabian sighed, staring at the screen "We've been wrong before..."

**Line Break**

"Morning Rutter," Jerome chirped happily, he draped his blazer of the chair and Fabian smiled at him. For even though he suspected Jerome, and didn't trust him...he was now one of his closest friends.

"Hey Jerome," he smiled, hair in his eyes "I've got a case for us," Jerome nodded, biting into the chocolate donut and sitting on Fabian's desk as he sat on his chair. "Accounts."

Jerome fake snored. "Sorry-what? I think I just fell asleep that was so boring-"

"Excuse me Sir, calm down!" Mara's voice rang out, Jerome and Fabian met each others worried eyes, stepping out over the office to look at what was happening. Mara was clutching a strange mans arm, and he had blood trickling down one side of his face. The man looked up and spotted Fabian, who had his badge displayed proudly, making it obvious to this man that he was FBI.

"He-Hey Agent!" the man cried, he lifted up his hands, which were full of stacks of money, hundred pound notes. "I've just robbed a bank! Please, arrest me!" his voice wasn't sarcastic, it was honest, raw and afraid. Jerome's eyes widened, and he whispered to Fabian.

"I think we just found a _real _case,"

Fabian nodded, slightly stumped.

**Line Break**

"Okay," Mara brushed her hair back, sitting opposite the strange man. "Your name is George Maxwell. You've been arrested, for stealing from a shop. And you were released eight years ago. And now you're married, with a son-"

"I'm reformed." George nodded.

Jerome stiffened, his arms crossed tightly from the other side of the glass where he watched the scene beside Fabian. He didn't know why, but he saw himself in this man. Although, Jerome would _never _confess, not ever. It wasn't in his nature. But still...this man, this former criminal, who was now normal. It linked to the core of Jerome, something nobody had been able to relate too ever since he had been 'released' from prison.

Mara sighed "Yet you've come in today claiming you've robbed..." she glanced down at the paper "Natfar bank. You claim you've stolen £2000000, yet you've only £2000, where's the rest," he stared at her helplessly, and he shook his head, playing with the bandage that was now around his head.

"I'm telling you- I know it sounds crazy but I don't know, I swear, I don't," his eyes looked as though he were about to start brimming with tears. "All I know is, one second I'm leaving this building, and then I blank out. Then, like an hour later, I snap back, and I'm walking across the road, holding money..." he shook his head violently "Then I was just stood there, thinking..._how could I have relapsed? _I thought I'd recovered, what kind of example am I setting for my son? Then the taxi came and hit me, that's how I got this," he pointed to his head.

Mara looked sympathetic for a moment, before back to professional, Fabian nodded approvingly and Jerome half smiled at how...how incredibly _worthy _Fabian was. He was a friend when he needed to be, destroying that security tape for Jerome, he was a boy with a crush on Mara, then her boss, when he needed to be. He...he had a very notable mind set, one that Jerome could only admire, with quiet humbleness. "You've...you can't remember anything about the crime? What you did with the rest of the money?"

He shook his head.

**Line Break**

"Here," Jerome handed him a mug of coffee, walking in to take Mara's place in the interrogation room. He slid it across the smooth table, and took a moment to admire how far he'd come. Jerome almost laughed out loud, as he ran his hand through his highlighted blond hair. A mere few years ago, he'd be sat on the other side of the table, his arms handcuffed to the chair, though he could pick those in a matter of seconds.

"Y-you're not like the others," George noted, taking the mug, and taking a small sip. Jerome laughed in relief.

"Good, because I'm not." Jerome was grateful that no one was behind the glass, he had seen Mara leave for her office, and Fabian follow close behind, and though that unnerved him, he was glad they weren't watching him. "In fact, I use to be a lot like you,"

The man snorted delicately "You robbed banks?"

_Yes. _Jerome could have confessed, but of course, he didn't. "I've done a lot of things," he dodged the question. "The important thing is, we can change," the man watched him carefully "I mean, people like us. Criminals. We're not...we don't always stay that way. We can change," George gave a small, sad smile.

"What if I can't?"

**Line Break**

"It's weird," Jerome frowned. Fabian watched Jerome carefully

"Do you believe him? That he just forgot?"

Jerome nodded, half smiling "I can tell when people are lying," Fabian rolled his eyes, and Jerome added "I also looked at his records, he's on some prescribed drugs...and a lot of them, they're being prescribed by this woman, Willow Jenks. She's like some sort of hypno-therapist, she specialises in helping criminals get back on the right track. George goes there every week,"

Fabian's eyebrows raised at the dosage "That's a lot of drugs, George wouldn't need that many." He frowned, thinking hard "How do we find out, if she is manipulating her patients in anyway?"

Jerome's lips quirked "Give me a few hours."

**Line Break**

Mara sighed, running both hands through her hair as she sat beside Fabian at his dinner table. Jerome was opposite them. "Fabian," Mara reminded diligently "Need I remind you that there are many, serious risks involved sending Jerome in as a criminal. It's lying, we don't have a warrant, and what if she gets into his head?"

"Please," Jerome scoffed.

Mara and Fabian ignored him. Fabian sighed "We don't have any other way, let's just send him there, and he can tell us what she does."

"I'm good with mind stuff anyway," Jerome noted. They both turned to him, "Okay, Fabian think of a number." Fabian groaned and Mara smiled to herself. "No really," Jerome pushed earnestly "It's not odd, or weird, or anything. Just think of a number okay? Like, 2, 3, 4, 5, get it?"

Fabian nodded "Got it."

"Okay, now say it in your head over and over and over again," Jerome ordered, Fabian nodded "You know, like in your head, say seven, seven, seven, seven,"

"Nice try Jerome, it's not seven," Fabian smiled, but Jerome grinned victoriously

"I know it's not, because it's nine."

Fabian's smile dropped and Mara clapped, Jerome smiled brightly at her. "Okay," Fabian shook his head, completely bewildered "How did you do that?"

"Very simply," Jerome took a deep breath "Firstly, I said to you, '_it's not odd or anything' _the use of the word odd would make you choose an odd number," Fabian nodded, and Mara stared at Jerome in amazement. "Then I crossed numbers off, I named numbers 2-5, so you didn't want to use them." Fabian gasped in realisation. Jerome laughed "So, then you only had the choice of 1, 7, 9. I guessed 7 subtly, you declined, then I knew it would be nine, because no one picks 1. It's too obvious."

Fabian clapped his hands "Wow, you coulda been a magician," Jerome cocked his head, bowing. "But remember, Jerome." Fabian warned "Just...be a little careful. She's good, if she could get this guy to commit a crime for her, and him not even remember doing it. You won't have any wires on, that's against the law so just...don't let anything bad happen. You'll still have the anklet on, so we can track your location."

Jerome nodded, not really listening.

**Line Break**

"So, tell me Jerome," Willow smiled, handing him a glass of water, she sat opposite him in a black chair, taking a sip from her own glass. "How long ago were you released from prison?"

"A few days," Jerome lied smoothly, he took a deep gulp of water, placing the glass on the table. "I just wanna be normal again."

Willow nodded, crossing her legs. Willow Jenks was pretty, vivid red hair, a pale fake, a sparkling blue eyes. But Jerome barely noticed how she looked, lately, the only girl he noticed was Mara. "And what if you can't be normal?" she asked softly, opening her note pad, clicking her pen to the ready. Jerome arched an eyebrow curiously

"I would say that was a very pessimistic view." He smiled wildly.

Willow smiled, jotting something down "I'm not here to make you normal. Because you're not. You're special. Unique. And that's a good thing," Jerome said nothing, simply smiling charmingly. Willow rolled her eyes, jotting something else down. "You don't like sharing."

"I just met you." he countered quickly

"So you don't trust me,"

Jerome frowned, a little stirred by the unusual questions "Of course not. No one trusts someone they've just met,"

"Well we've got to learn to trust each other. Tell me something about yourself,"

"Uh..." Jerome looked around, swallowing hard "I...I escaped from prison after 3 years, and I was proud," Willow nodded "What about you?"

"I bite my nails when I'm nervous," she nodded, looking at Jerome. "You're not comfortable when people ask you questions, directly related to yourself."

"My apologies, but I don't like to talk about myself when I'm with a lady," he smiled, blue eyes glittering. She stared at him, unimpressed.

**Line Break**

"I hope Jerome's okay," Mara whispered from the office, wringing her hands. Fabian smiled

"I'm sure he is. Jerome knows how to talk his way out of anything," he flicked his hair out of his eyes "You care about him?" Mara looked up, eyes wide

"Well yeah- only as a friend."

"Only a friend?"

"Yeah,"

Fabian smiled kindly, he looked down at her "Mara..." he took a very deep breath "Maybe you'd like to...go out some time? Like... a...date..."

Mara's eyes widened. She stared up at Fabian's dark brown eyes, his dark hair, and his kind face. Don't be stupid, Mara. Her brain chimed, say yes. Be happy, start a relationship with the man you're meant to be with. But her heart...well Mara's heart didn't say that. It said: You know this isn't right. You know the person you're meant to be with is much more complicated than Fabian Rutter. And you like that.

"I would love too," she answered, so much use to siding with her brain than her heart, it came out almost naturally.

**Review?**

**x**


	26. I'm ready when you are

**Hey!**

**Enjoy!**

Jerome tugged at his collar uncomfortably. He cleared his throat, watching Willow scribbling away. Willow looked up with a creepy smile. "You're a sociopath."

"What?" Jerome wiped the sweat from his forehead, fear erupting in his chest. "N-no I'm not! I'm one of the best con men alive-"

"So you'd say you were a people person?" she interrupted, a certain curiosity to her voice that was almost patronising.

"As much as you are."

"It's my job-"

"Mine too." He smirked at her, Willow shook her head.

"You don't have a personality, Jerome. The way you act is always changing, it changes with whoever you're with. You act the way they want you to act, or don't want you to act. it's entirely dependent on them." Jerome said nothing. And Willow laughed "All you do is smile, you've smiled at least five times since being in this room, Jerome. And do you know why? It's to hide your weaknesses, people can't see you upset, because you have to be strong. And right now, you don't know how to act, because you don't know me. And so your personality doesn't know what to do."

"That's not true." Jerome whispered, he pulled off his blazer, he was so hot. His hair began to plaster to his forehead.

"Okay, how about a word association, I'm going to say a word, you're going to say the first word that comes into your mind."

"Wow, you really are certified," he rolled his eyes sarcastically. He looked around the room, certificated everywhere "Of course, _you _like the think you're the smartest person in the room. But you may not be in this room, after all..." he gestured around them "Those things hanging on the wall are just pieces of paper,"

Willow smiled gently, cruelly "You're redirecting the hurt you're feeling inside, that I've analysed you so accurately, in such a short time." Jerome opened his mouth to interrupt again, but Willow stopped him "We're doing word association Jerome. Ready?" Jerome nodded.

"Fabian Rutter."

"Worthy." Jerome nodded, he had told her Fabian was his parole officer earlier. She noted something down.

"Law."

"Rules."

"Women?"

Mara. Jerome thought quickly, but then changed his mind, he couldn't say that "Hope." she didn't notice the fluctuation

"Con?"

"Capable."

"Getting caught."

"Oops."

She smiled to herself, writing something else down. "How about...secrets?"

"Private."

She nodded thoughtfully "Tell me Jerome, would you ever confess? You don't seem like someone who would ever confess to any crime." Jerome stiffened in his seat, his arms were now covered in sweat. He couldn't answer her. She laughed "Tell me Jerome, do you know that you're a criminal? Do you know that you relapse all the time, not because you're trying to get out of the situation you're in, but because you can't stop. Like an addict, you can't stop, it's who you are-"

"I'm reformed," Jerome managed, gasping for air. He could feel her, he could literally feel Willow in his mind, her questions echoing around, effecting his entire body.

"No, no you're not, Jerome," she stood up, but he didn't have the strength too "You're a con man. You are a con man and it's all you can be. Just because you've done a few good things, Mr FBI consultant," Jerome gaped, she knew who he was "Just because you've helped a few people, it can't right all the wrong you've done. It's in your blood. You can't stop. You can't change-"

"C-can we stop for a second?" Jerome whispered, he fell off the chair, crumpling onto the ground, gasping for breath "I don't feel very well." He looked up at Willow, and then spotted his glass on the table. "Y-you drugged me..." he whispered, panting, he placed his palms on the ground, trying to gather strength. Willow sat where he had been sitting.

"Now Jerome, I'm gonna ask you some questions, and you're gonna tell me everything. And when you wake up, you won't remember a thing." Jerome groaned, forcing his lips shut, but he could feel his inhibitions slipping away. "I'm ready when you are."

**Line Break**

"Wow." Jerome sat up, he looked around, startled, mind a whirlwind. He was sitting on the chair, wearing his blazer, and Willow was opposite him, closing her book. "What happened?" he whispered. Willow smiled gently

"We tried a little hyno-therapy, you were walking me through the heist that got you arrested. It just took you a little while to wake up," Jerome stood, shaking his head, he had a head ache and he didn't know why.

"I-I better go," he headed for the door, his footing off slightly, but he was fine. He shook it off, he was just a little rattled.

"Would you like me to call a taxi?"

"No thanks, thank you though, for this...we'll uh...we'll be in touch," and Jerome managed to walk out of the door. Willow smiled.

**Line Break**

"She did something to me." Jerome stated loudly, walking into the conference room, where Fabian and Mara were talking. They both looked up, alarmed. "I remember talking about trust, and then I woke up, two hours later, and she said that she'd done hypno-therapy, but I've already been trained, I can't be hypnotised, so she must have drugged me."

"She drugged you?" Fabian whispered "Someone get a identifier in here!" he called to the workers below "We can scan what substances are inside you," he clapped Jerome's back "We can get her on drugging you, bring her in, arrest her,"

Mara shook her head "We can't though, otherwise we'll never find where the rest of the two million is," Jerome nodded, licking his lips. Fabian watched him carefully

"Why don't you head back home, Jerome? Get some rest, you look tired," Jerome nodded gratefully.

**Line Break**

"You don't understand," Jerome groaned, burying his head in his hands, Eddie watched him, acting far too casual for Jerome's liking "What if I told her something? What if I told her something about Joy? Or Mick? Or even confessed to one of my previous crimes?"

"Goodnight Cinderella," Jerome stared at Eddie in utter shock, and Eddie sighed "That's probably what she drugged you with," he explained "It's invisible, tasteless, odourless, she could slip it right into your water." Jerome arched an eyebrow, waiting for how any of this was relevant. "I'm just saying," Eddie scratched his shoulder thoughtfully "If you wanted to remember what you said,"

"What do you mean, Eddie? I don't get it,"

Eddie laughed "Like...if I drink too much wine, the next morning, I wanna see what I've said, I drink more wine," Jerome scoffed, but Eddie ignored him "It does help you remember. You're recreating the setting you brain was in, and you can bring out answers, it's just like reliving it." Jerome nodded

"So...could you get hold of any Goodnight Cinderella then? So we can test it out?"

"No..." Eddie sighed, but then he brightened up "I would have to make it for you!" Jerome's eyes widened in dread, but Eddie was already up, opening a suitcase that he'd been storing in the little chimney, opening it to reveal numerous viles. Jeorme rolled his eyes, letting him get on with it.

**Love ya! **

**Next chapter up in a few minutes!**

**x**


	27. Right back at you

**Hey! Told ya! **

**Enjoy!**

"And you're sure this is what she made me?" Jerome asked, examining the water Eddie had just handed him. Eddie nodded

"Except I added more stimulant, it'll last about half an hour, and you should be a little bit more in control. If you really don't wanna say something, you should have the will power,"

"You're certain?"

"Kinda..."

Jerome's eyes widened in shock, and he kicked Eddie "Well that's comforting."

"Oh you know what they say, never trust a certain man who is certain on anything."

"Nobody says that," Jerome whispered, bringing the glass to his lips

"Well they should," Eddie muttered, watching Jerome down the whole glass. "Okay," he pushed Jerome into a chair, and pulling one out opposite him, with a pen and paper. "It'll affect you more quickly-"

"Yeah, yeah," Jerome could feel the voices echoing around his head, he gripped the sides of the chair, shaking his head.

"Okay, did she ask you any questions?"

"She..." Jerome clenched his eyes shut, he could see Willow's face behind his eye lids "She said...what does the FBI know about me?" Eddie nodded, "And I said...everything,"

"Good," he encouraged "What else?"

"She said...she said...she said wh-what can they prove? And I said...nothing..." Eddie wrote it down "Oh come on Eddie!" Jerome bounced up, full of energy, before falling to his knees on the floor "Come on! Don't you see? Willow was right! I'm not reformed," he let out a small sob of realisation, but he was happy. "I...I mean, sure, I- I llll-like helping Fabian, and Mara and people, but...but I LOVE committing crimes and...being in trouble, Eddie," he gripped Eddie's arm "Eddie I love being in trouble, being chased-"

"Jerome," Eddie put the paper and pen down, holding Jerome's shoulders steady "This is the drug talking, listen to me-"

"Look at you," Jerome pushed away from him, partly in disgust, but his eyes were shining a happy, brilliant glassy blue "You-you're Eddison Sweetie the only guy I know who could live on the streets, on five pound a year and still make everything work," Jerome stood, slightly wobbly on two legs. Eddie stood too, slightly wary. "And now look at you! You're living inside a wall! When did you become such a failure? Huh? Such a mooch?" Jerome laughed loudly, and Eddie blinked back tears

"Jerry, you need to sit down- you need to sit down and let the drug wear off, it's too strong-"

"Go away," Jerome laughed, running his hands through his hair "All I wanna do is steal, steal and forge and con,"

Eddie nodded, clearing his throat, Jerome's words cutting through his skin like swords "I'm gonna...just gonna...I'll be back," he whispered heading to the bathroom.

Jerome stood, swaying down the stairs, so full of energy. "Fabian!" he called happily, bounding into the living room. Fabian set down his book, frowning at Jerome. Jerome jumped onto the sofa, bouncing happily "FABIAN!"

"Jerome? Are you okay?"

"Yes-yes-yes! You see...right, listen to me," Fabian sat opposite the sofa, watching Jerome carefully "You see, I decided that the only way I could find out exactly what I said to Jenks would be to recreate the state my mind was in so I got this guy to make me a little potions, something about Rapunzel, and I drunk it, and I remembered some stuff, but mostly I'm really happy, are you happy? I'm so happy. Are you happy?" It came out in a fast jumble of words, but Fabian got the drift with a groan.

"Jerome! It's not good for you to take drugs like that." Jerome just laughed, bouncing up and down happily. When an idea occurred to Fabian, a sly one, a manipulative one, one that didn't normally occur. "Jerome," he said quietly, trying to get the bouncing blond to focus on him. "Tell me...what do you know about Joy Mercer's death?"

Jerome stopped bouncing immediately. He raised his hand, covering his mouth as well as biting his lips together harshly. Somewhere, somewhere deep in his clouded mind, the stimulant Eddie had added was working, he registered that he shouldn't be talking about this.

"Jerome," Fabian whispered "Answer the question."

"I don't know. I don't know anything." he lied, but the lie was obvious, you could tell he was lying, it was far from Jerome's normal skill, Fabian saw right through it.

"Jerome-"

"I don't think I should be here! BYE FABIAN!" he jumped, before dashing upstairs, he fell twice, but kept going, locking the door behind him.

Then he fell asleep.

**Line Break**

"Are you okay?" Fabian asked, he fumbled in the dark room, when he spotted Jerome, asleep on his sofa.

"It was a bad idea to take that mixture," Jerome yawned, stretching. Fabian half laughed, he picked up the blanket from Jerome's bed, and draped it over him. "I'm gonna have to go back there tomorrow, don't worry, I've got a plan,"

"I need you to be careful Jerome," Fabian whispered "I need a confession from her."

"Okay," Jerome mumbled sleepily. Fabian smiled softly, before leaving.

**Line Break**

"I'm glad you're back," Willow smiled, she watched with satisfaction as Jerome finished his water, and she took a large sip of her own. "How did you feel we went last session?"

"Really well," he nodded, "I mean, I know who I am now. I'm just like you. I'm a criminal. It's in my blood." She frowned at him

"I'm not a criminal." She noted, leaning back in her chair

Jerome laughed, leaning forward. He was causal, he had accepted, everything he was saying now as the truth. The absolute truth. he wore a black jumper, with a blazer over the top, and he felt like himself, like his true self for the first time in ages. "Yes you are, just like me. And you're 100% right, it's in my blood, I can't change it, and neither can you."

"I don't know what you're talking about,"

Jerome stood up, and moved to sit adjacent to her "Where's the two million?"

"Fairwell Estate," she found herself whispering.

"Why did you take the money?" He whispered, genuinely curiously, she managed a distorted smile through her daze

"Because it was there."

Jerome smiled, before taking out his tape recorder, and then turning it on "I'm gonna need you to confess to drugging and manipulating your victims." Willow reached up, to grip her own throat, as she realised she'd been poisoned with her own drug. Jerome smiled as she tried to keep her lips stuck together. "Don't worry, I'm ready when you are."

**Line Break**

"Well done, Jerome," Mara hugged him tightly, Jerome smiled, and George hugged him too. "You know..." Mara arched an eyebrow "You said that she told you the money was in Manwell Estate. but it wasn't there,"

"Weird," Jerome lied "I guess it's a good thing we got the confession." Mara eyed him carefully, before nodding

"Yeah," she said quietly.

"Hey, wanna go grab dinner?" he tried to change the subject, as well as finally spend some time with her.

Mara looked down "No...I've got a date," Jerome looked up suddenly "With Fabian."

**Line Break**

"This is for us?" Eddie whispered, looking at the duffel bag full of money. Jerome and he stood on the roof of one of Eddie's safe houses, the wind blowing their jackets back. "You stole this? Why?"

Jerome paused for a moment, "Because it was there." Jerome looked out into the distance, shaking his head. "Eddie...Willow got through to me. I know what I want. I want to get back in the game. I'm a con-man. And I like that. I love that."

"S-so that wasn't the drugs talking?" Eddie whispered in shock.

Jerome shook his head "Though I am sorry about everything I said,"

"It needed to be said," Eddie shrugged. Eddie watched Jerome "So...we're going back to being who we really are?" Jerome nodded "How many ties are you gonna cut with the friends you have here?"

Jerome met his eyes coolly, thoughts of Mara and Fabian, now currently enjoying without him, the jealously only partly contributed to his decision. "All of them, eventually."

Eddie smiled. "Well come back Jerome. I've been waiting for the real you to escape from prison."

Jerome laughed, hugging Eddie tightly. "To being criminals,"

"To being the best."

**Review?**


	28. Identity Crisis

**Hey!**

**Enjoy!**

"Jerome?" Mara knocked on the door of the attic, and didn't open it. Perhaps slightly worried that if she did she might see them with a stolen object and be blackmailed again. The door opened, and Jerome stood there, looking...a lot more...free? His hair wasn't brushed to the side, instead forward, flicking out over his forehead, the dark almond streak curving slightly. His eyes glittered and he was wasn't wearing a suit for the first time she could remember. He was in a green shirt with a dark waistcoat, and black jeans. "Are you feeling okay? Fabian told me about the drug thing?"

"Oh yeah," Jerome smiled wildly "Don't worry about it, Jaffray. It's all over now, she's in prison, and I feel fantastic." he kept the door tightly closed, so she couldn't see anything. She cocked her head

"Actually...I came to talk to you, about my date with Fabian." Jerome's eyebrows raised slightly, and he nodded "It's just...I mean, I don't know why," she let out a nervous laugh "It's not as if, _we're _dating or anything, I was just...you seemed, maybe hurt? When I told you?"

Jerome stared at her for a second, trying to figure out what she wanted. Did she want a confession from him? That he liked her? Or did she want to reassure herself that he didn't, because she simply didn't want to hurt a friends feelings. Either way, what good would it do? If he did tell her, she wouldn't say it back, and if she did it would be Romeo and Juliet all over again because he was leaving, and nothing was stopping him. He was getting out of this anklet and he was escaping. "Not hurt," he brushed off "Just shocked. But go, I'm happy for ya, the two of you belong together."

"Oh." Mara pressed her lips together, looking down at her shoes "Okay then..."

"Yeah, so uh...see you at work?" he began closing the door, but noticed her still standing there. Not moving. "Anything else I can help you with Mara?"

"It's just..." she answered slowly "Are you sure you're okay, you're not acting like yourself."

_You don't have a personality. Your personality depends on whoever you're with. _"Oh yeah, Mara?" He asked, a edge of danger in his tone, "How do I act then? Huh? What is myself? Since you obviously know me so well? I mean what, we've known each other for two months and you know me? Go on, tell me, what am I like?"

Mara took a wary step back, brown eyes wide and watching him. "I mean...you're just...you seem a little...serious,"

_You smile a lot. You've smiled at least five times since being in this room. And you smile, not because you're happy, but so you can't show weakness. _"Listen Mara, I'm sorry if I've hurt your feelings, but I'm busy, and nowhere in my anklet contract does it say I have to spend time with FBI agents. So, if you please," he gestured for her to leave. Mara nodded, cheeks tainted red.

"Of course, I-I'm sorry, I mean...w-why would you want to spend time with us?" she shook her head, arms hugging herself subconsciously, and Jerome noted her body language. Was she hurt? Or was she angry? Or maybe both? Women. "Except maybe...you are one of us. You're an FBI consultant-"

"I'm a criminal."

"A _reformed _criminal."

Jerome stared at her for a moment, eyes glinting cruelly, and he nodded, rather falsely "Of course. Reformed. Thank you Mara, good day," and he shut the door. Locking it firmly behind him, he leaned against it, letting his head fall back. A weird feeling taking over. Of course, he was upset, that he'd hurt Mara. But she could just go and run to Fabian now, who would be thrilled at the opportunity of comforting her.

He felt it again. That glorious rush of ecstasy that made his body shake with pleasure. Oh he loved it. He absolutely loved it, being cruel, and harsh and biting, while he lied about who he was to those he was closest too, as he planned to rob banks and forge art right under the noses of the people he was beginning to love. It formed such a wonderful rush of adrenaline, awakening something deep in his blood he felt a million times more than a humble human when he did something bad. He felt on top of the world as he ran from the police, he felt smarter than the entire universe combined whenever he picked a lock or solved a puzzle.

"Hey Jerry, who was that?" Eddie asked, walking in as he fastened his watch to his rest.

"Just Mara."

"_Just _Mara?" Eddie laughed, staring at Jerome "I thought this was the girl you were madly in love with,"

Jerome brushed him off, heading over to the table, where the blue prints for a warehouse were lying open, displaying a large wooden boat, dating back to the second world war. "She'd dating Stutter-Rutter now," he shook his head "Let the two be happy together, Mara was never for me really. I'll tell you who is for me though, someone like Willow,"

Eddie blanched, and he had to grip the chair in front of him so he didn't collapse in shock. "I'm sorry- what? Do not tell me you're serious. Willow Jenks? As in...the crazy lady who hypnotised you?!"

"Eddie, she made me remember who I am, I owe he a lot. And now she's in prison, she's just like me, manipulative, cruel, clever-"

"Yeah, but she's alone INSANE!" Eddie cried loudly, right into Jerome's ear. Jerome shoved him away "Jerry, tell me you are not considering breaking her out prison."

"Well...not right now," Jerome shrugged, feeling a little judged at Eddie's accusing eyes "But soon. After we steal this treasure." Eddie sighed, relenting with a sigh. "Good," Jerome clapped his hands "Okay, so now how are we planning to do this?"

"Well, getting into the warehouse should be easy enough. It belonged to this guy named Victor, he discovered this war ship, from World War 2, and it was totally loaded with treasure, millions of bits of gold, diamonds, jewellery, paintings," Jerome's eyes glowed an almost luminous blue. "He hid the boat in this massive warehouse, and didn't tell a soul. Instead, he kept it in his head, but he died three weeks ago, so now, it's ours."

"Um...if he didn't tell a soul, how do you know?"

"Please," Eddie scoffed "He bought the ware house from me, it use to be safe house 23," he nodded proudly and Jerome rolled his eyes. "No one knows about it, so it should be pretty easy to just take," Jerome frowned

"It seems a little too easy, are we sure there's no catch?"

"Actually, that's one of the problems," Eddie sighed "Apparently, this Victor guy, he told me he was adding a lot of extra security to the warehouse, and I said I didn't care." Jerome stared at Eddie, wondering how the latter was a relevant part of the conversation, but Eddie ignored him. "So, I don't actually know what he installed. If it was a harmless padlock, or flashing laser beams, or even a self destruct mode."

"So, there's no way to find out, no blue prints or anything?"

"Nothing. All will have to be discovered once we're there."

**Line Break**

"Morning Fabian, how was your date with Mara last night?" Jerome asked, pouring himself some coffee from the small staff kitchen. Jerome noted Fabian's small smile.

"It was really good Jerome, thanks for asking,"

"Did she kiss you?" Jerome pressed, leaning against the counter, watching Fabian pour the milk into his own steaming mug. Fabian said nothing "Did she?" he ducked his head "Come on Fabian, who am I gonna tell?"

Fabian sighed "I'm sure Mara wouldn't want you know about this-"

"Did she kiss you?"

"Yes, Jerome." He sighed. Jerome stiffened, his hand gripping the mug so tightly, he forgot that it was hot and he had to set it down when it began to burn his skin. For a second, he didn't understand why but he felt a burning betrayal and jealousy. But why was he betrayed? Had he already marked Mara as his? When she obviously wasn't? "Are you okay? I mean, with Mara and I dating? I know you and her had become pretty close-"

"Please Fabian," Jerome managed, his voice slightly too high pitched "Me? Me and her? No! No of course not, ex-criminals are not allowed to date FBI agents, it's in the rule book." and with that he walked out of the kitchen and up to the conference room. Fabian watched him leave with a confused frown.

"What book?" he muttered to himself.

**Line Break**

_"It's been a...uh...a wonderful, evening," Fabian managed nervously, standing outside Mara's house. She looked beautiful, her hair curled, and eyes sparkling in the purple dress she was wearing. _

_"It really has," Mara nodding, smiling prettily. Fabian just stared at her, seemingly in awe of her beauty, of her kindness, or her being...of just her. Mara felt such a great flattery at this, she felt like a princess. No one had ever treated her that way, placing a gentle hand on Fabian's collar, she tugged him towards her, and pressed her lips against his._

_Something Fabian had been wanting since he'd met her. And it was everything he had ever wanted. Fabian saw fireworks, and felt warm, and he knew in that moment he wanted to be with Mara forever. Unfortunately, though Mara found it nice, nice and sweet, and it made her feel safe. It wasn't satisfying. It was...enjoyable, but boring._

_"Good night, Fabes,"_

_He smiled with his eyes "Farewell Mars," _

_She laughed at the Shakespearian term, and despite the kiss not making her feel like a princess, the fact he could speak to her like a prince, made up for it._

Mara lay in bed, replaying the events. And then replaying the events with Jerome. Something was up, she realised that. Or was there? Maybe he had stopped being so nice to her, because she was dating Fabian. Had he liked her? She thought he had, when they had gone to Mayton. But she had been wrong before. "Jerome," she whispered, rolling over in bed shaking her head, and then she saw on her bedside table, a picture of her and Fabian on her 20th birthday party. "Fabian," and his name brought a smile to her lips.

So she fell asleep, curled up with her pillow, thinking of Fabian.

But it had been so close, to being Jerome.

**Review?**


	29. Cheating the Plan

**Hey! An entirely jara chapter!**

**Enjoy!**

"Mara," Jerome sighed, slightly irritated "What are you doing?" Mara ignored him, simply walking ahead of him, then stopping when she got to far, so that he could catch up. "Mara!" he snapped, the cold night air "What have you dragged me out here for?" they were on grass now, and Jerome was shaking his head. He was meant to be plotting to break into Victor's warehouse, and yet here he was, being forced to follow Mara in this ridiculous game "Why aren't you out frolicking with Fabian, anyway?"

"Jerome," she sighed, a few metres ahead, she spun to face him, and he paused for a moment, simply to admire her in the moonlight, a short purple summer dress with a striped, comfy cardigan, and a red belt. The stars twinkled in her eyes, and her hair tumbled down around her, soft and silky. And the way she had said his name, in a slightly annoyed, but breathless sigh it had left her lips. And he regretted talking to her so harshly "You have done nothing but complain so far," she shook her head "Just relax, it's not much father,"

"Mara, you're wasting my time. I don't _want _to be out here with you," that wasn't the truth, he knew it, I know, you know it, heck, even Eddie knew it. But he said it anyway. Why get attached to her now? If he was just gonna abandon her and break any faith she had in him. "If you're lonely, just call Fabian, he'd kill to spend more time with you-"

"Shut up!" she finally snapped, turning around again, hands on her hips, the dress twirled with her, and she stared at him, with disappointed eyes "Please Jerome, I get it. Fine, you don't want to be friends anymore," Jerome could feel his heart stop, but that was the truth wasn't it? "But for tonight, maybe you could relax huh?" She turned then and started walking, Jerome sighed, following slightly faster.

They walked for who knows how long, until they came to a small lake, and a willow tree, under the willow tree was a picnic basket, blankets and a few candles, the water flowed gently, creating a gentle humming. An owl hooted quietly, and Mara smiled, wringing her hands "Do you like it?" Jerome stared at her, blankly "Jerome?"

"Why?" he managed, blue eyes blazing with curiosity. What was this? He didn't understand and he found it all so bizarre that Mara had done this whole thing in secret.

"Because you're not yourself." She persisted, she sat down on the blanket, and tapped the place opposite her "Sit down. Talk to me." Jerome stood there, awkwardly, unsure. "Jerome, please, wasn't it just the other day you held my hand to lead me through a fair?" Jerome could feel his entire body tingle with want, just to hold her hand again or to go back to that day before Willow had messed with his mind and made him back to the basis of who he was, or who he wasn't. "Wasn't it just the other day you told me to scream with you as we let gravity have its way," her hand remained outstretched towards him "Now it's my turn," she whispered "Scream with me, Jerome."

He couldn't help it, he didn't want to enjoy spending any time with her at all, but he did. He loved it, he loved talking to her and being with her, and now, he seemed to want her even more, simply because he was taken. Wasn't that always the way? He moved his hand out, and linked hands with her, and he felt safe and more normal again. "Fine, one hour."

She cocked her head to the side "You really hate spending time with me, that much?" if she was hurt, she disguised it well. "What happened Jerome? What's happened in the last few days," she brought his hand into her lap "Is it because I went out with Fabian?" her voice dropped to a whisper as if Fabian could hear her "Did he say something to you?"

"No," he shook his head, jaw clenching "I just don't want to get too close to you. Because what happens when it's over Mara? When I get out of my anklet?" Illegally, or legally. "I'm not sticking around. I'll be leaving, it's who I am."

"You don't want to get attached," she whispered, nodding "So spend time with me, while I'm here," she took his hand, and changed their position, "1, 2, 3, 4, I declare a thumb war," Jerome laughed. For the first time since coming out with her, he laughed, and they let their thumbs take battle. A few minutes later, Jerome had relaxed, his shoulders relaxed. He had won the two games so far, and without a word, they began the third. "Tell me...your deepest desires, and tell me your most treasured secrets,"

"Aren't they the same thing?"

Mara nudged him with her knees "Well...everyone can see your desires, nobody knows your secrets,"

"Hmm..." Jerome looked away from their battling hands to see her face, she was biting her lip in concentration, her eyebrows furrowed. God, he thought to himself, for possibly the millionth time, it made his heart ache, she was so god damn _beautiful. _How was it possible? He had a sudden urge to meet her mother and her father, her grand parents, see pictures of her as a baby, then a toddler, then a primary school child, then a secondary school child, then a university graduate. Suddenly, he wanted to see the bedroom she had grown up in when she was a teenager. He wanted to read all her diaries, he wanted to see how she had become what she was right now in front of him. How the world had made someone as perfect, as wonderful, as brilliant as Mara Jaffray. "I've never ballroom danced with you," he whispered.

Mara smiled slightly "That's neither a desire, nor a secret. That's a fact,"

"The secret desire is," he whispered, capturing her thumb, and holding it down firmly while she struggled with no chance "I want too," she looked up, meeting his eyes, and he stood, bringing her with him.

She fit in his arms so perfectly Jerome wondered whether he really was a con. For a few moments, he felt like a prince, because here he was, dancing under the moonlight with a princess. "It's a shame we don't have any music,"

"Let's sing," Jerome suggested, his hands form on her waist, as her hands on his shoulders clutched him, almost possessively. "Oh if you have a minute why don't we go,"

Mara smiled, and in a nervous, perhaps embarrassed whisper, to be singing out loud, she buried her face into his chest "Talk about it, somewhere only we know,"

"This could be the end of everything," he had to take a breather after that line. This could very well be the end of everything. Here he was, holding Mara in his arms, having thoughts that would totally betray any trust, one of his closest friends, Fabian, had in him. What was he doing? What were they doing? Wasn't he plotting with Eddie to run away? To break Willow out? And then at the same time wasn't he promising Fabian that he Fabian to marry Mara, and to be happy forever. And then, tripled with those things, here he was, promising himself that he could be with Mara. Inhaling her sweet scent, he pulled away, "What are we doing?" he whispered, his throat clogged with insecurity.

Mara looked up at him, through her long dark lashes, and she sighed "Honestly, Jerome? I don't know."

He pulled his hands away from her "How do you feel when you're with Fabian?"

"Safe."

"How do you feel when you're with me?"

There was a pause, as she soaked in her current atmosphere "Scared," she admitted, Jerome watched her "Yet excited, and hopeful all at the same time," he had to bite back his smile as she looked around, anywhere but at him. "I feel...such a rush of emotions. Like...like I'm in danger, yet I couldn't be safer. Excitement and nervousness, faith and determination." She took a deep breath, meeting his eyes, surprised that he was already gazing at her. As if she was the most important person on the planet. "How do _you _feel, when you're with me?"

He smiled, shaking his head "Normal." he whispered "Like...I'm not a criminal anymore, but someone else. Like...time and space have stopped, and all that exists is being with you." Mara smiled fleetingly "But then..." he frowned, staring off into the dark and dusky horizon "I see you with Fabian and I feel...sad, jealous, and happy all at the same time. Sad, because you're perfect for each other. Jealous, because you're not with me. And happy...because you're happy, and Fabian's happy,"

"You think Fabian and I are perfect for each other?" she whispered. Jerome stared at her

"Don't you?"

"Well gee..." she whispered, a breeze came along and ruffled her hair and her dress, Jerome found himself inching towards her, to protect her from the gentle wind. "I've never really...I guess...I don't feel so...I mean,"

"Who would you rather spend time with?" Jerome asked curiously "Me, or Fabian?"

Mara bit her bottom lip gently "I think...I think I'd rather spend time with...with _you."_

It made him smile. And Mara knew she had answered correctly when he smiled at her like that, never before had she seen such a brilliant and dazzling smile. He drew her into him, and they both met each others lips eagerly. So much pent up tension and emotion, frustration and love released all in one brilliantly blinding explosion. Nothing like the kiss they had shared when going under cover, this was mutual, filled with want and passion. Mara had Jerome backed against the large willow tree, and he certainly wasn't complaining, feeling her pressed up against him. His hands were in her hair, running his fingers through the glossy black silk, and her hands were on his chest, feeling his heart beat quicken the longer they were together.

When they pulled away, flushing and breathless, Mara disentangled herself from him, shaking her head, she touched her lips gingerly, gazing at the sky in wonder "What about Fabian?"

"He can't know." Jerome said quickly, coming forward "He can't know about this. Any of this, or when the time comes for him to give judgement on my ankle he'll be biased and angry, and jealous-"

"He wouldn'-"

"Mara," Jerome stepped towards her "Wouldn't you? Even if all your morales were good, if you had the chance to get back at someone who took away the love of your life, are you telling me you wouldn't take it? On someone...who probably deserved it?" Mara nodded, taking quick deep breaths

"What do I do?"

"Keep dating him."

"W-what?" she stared at him shock, and Jerome was nodding

"Keep dating him, just...just keep dating him, be his girlfriend, distract him from realising you're meeting me whenever he's not there," his eyes were blazing blue with sincerity, they rivalled the lake and the sky.

"Y-you mean..." her voice wavered "You want me to _cheat _on Fabian? When he finds out? What happens then?" she challenged, eyes glistening with tears

"If he ever catches us I'll take the blame, I'll say you said you didn't like me, but I kissed you anyway. Heck, even slap me if you have too," She placed her hands on her hips, then changed her mind, and massaged her temples, and then ran them repeatedly through her hair, he gripped her wrists, to try to calm her down. "it's not ideal," he agreed "But at least I'll get to be with you," and he pressed his lips to hers again.

He tried not to think about the added complications this would have. Victor's treasure? Eddie? Fabian? Getting out of the anklet? And Mick, if he was out there, lurking?

Mara wrapped her arms around his neck, and tugged at the ends of his hair, and with ease, they were pushed out of his mind.

Yes there were troubles,

to be dealt with,

tomorrow.

**Review?**


	30. Jealousy

**Hey!**

**Enjoy!**

"It's a nice little story, isn't it?" Fabian asked, as he sat on the stool in his kitchen. Mara smoothed her white summer dress with a smart silk black collar and ran her fingers through her hair. "Boy runs away from home when he's 14, then 10 years later, he comes home."

"Very nice." Mara agreed with a small smile "It's gonna be...weird to see Peter again," Fabian nodded "I mean...I was only two years older than him when I tutored him...but the entire family welcomed me, with such open arms. I remember his little sister, she was just a baby...and I remember the butler. He was...he was like the glue, that held that family apart, he became especially important when their mother died."

"Why are you going there again?" Fabian asked with a frown

Mara smiled, holding the large black wallet "I tutored Peter in _everything. _His favourite subject was art History, and given the family's so rich, Peters father suggested I select a few paintings to bring along, so that Peter can buy one,"

Fabian nodded, standing, and kissing Mara softly "You'll be okay?" Mara blushed, and Jerome visibly stiffened as he walked into the kitchen. Jaw clenching tightly as he saw their embrace.

"Of course I'll be okay," she smiled, tilting her head up to kiss him.

"Guys, come on, people eat in here," Jerome laughed easily, though he tried not to look at them. Mara watched him sadly, but refused to change the way she acted.

"Sorry Jerome, well I'll be off now, cope without me," she smiled, before leaving. Both men watched her go.

"So...it's official then?" Jerome asked quietly, sipping his coffee as he sat down opposite Fabian "You two are officially..._Fara?" _

Fabian smiled "Yeah, yeah finally, I love her so much," Jerome nodded, but he was in his own world now. Their name would be _Jara. _Jara or Fara? They sounded the same, and he thought it rather peculiar. "Jerome? Are you okay?"

"Yeah," Jerome said quickly, looking up. He noticed the newspaper on the table "Hey, it's that Peter Bradly story, about the fourteen year old who ran away?" Fabian nodded, and Jerome chuckled to himself, sliding his hands into his pockets. "How did a 14 year old manage to escape the grasp of the entire FBI search team? A world wide unit looking for the richest boy in the world?"

Fabian smiled wryly "Maybe he was a lot like you." Jerome half smiled, as he watched Fabian head for the door. _Yeah. _Jerome thought wryly _But that boy came home. I'm never going home. I ran away. And I'm never looking back. _"Come on Rutter," he laughed, opening the door "Mara's not going to be in the office, don't even bother dressing to impress,"

"Doesn't stop you,"

**Line Break**

"Miss Jaffray," the Butler nodded upon seeing her. Mara smiled brightly, he looked the same. Exactly the same. A sweet, posh, old man. With a kind face and green eyes.

"Please, Sam," Mara smiled "You can still call me Mara, you know,"

He smiled sadly, before shaking his head. "No, Miss Jaffray. I cannot." And he stepped outside the door, leaving it open for her, He clutched a suitcase in his hand, before walking down the steps of the large house. Mara frowned, stepping inside.

"It is illegal to fire him on the spot like that!" the young girl cried, clutching her puppy to her chest.

"You don't understand!" Her father yelled back "He betrayed us!"

"You have to give him three months notice!"

"Talk to me when you've finished law school!"

"I'm not going to law school!" she cried, wiping her tears. "Someone set Sam up, Dad! It wasn't him! It couldn't have been him-"

Mara cleared her throat. Sam spun round, clasping his hands, and the girl ran upstairs. "Sorry, Mara," he smiled kindly "You remember Betty don't you?" Mara nodded

"Is this a bad time?"

"No! No, of course not. I...I wanted you to come immediately." He smiled

"Um.." Mara frowned "Is that true? You've really fired Sam? He's worked for you for over 30 years..."

Mr Bradly shook his head "He betrayed us," he sighed, "He leaked secrets about my health to the press, which are factually incorrect. He...betrayed our trust. And Betty," he managed a small smile "Well, Sam practically raised her. She hates to see him leave,"

Mara nodded "And, how is your health Mr Bradly?"

"Oh, my blood sugar spikes now and there my dear, but now that Peter's back, I feel 40 again," Mara laughed nodding, and they both turned at the sound of footsteps.

"Mara!" a young man stood there, 24 years old, he had dark, orangey blond hair, that fell into his forehead. Average height, slim, blue grey eyes.

"Peter?" Mara managed a startled laugh as he hugged her "You don't have blue hair anymore!" He chuckled "Don't worry, I like it better this way,"

"Mara, you're still as beautiful as I remember," he smiled, Mara blushed, nodding at her feet. Mr Bradly bid their farewell, and went upstairs, probably to attempt to comfort Betty. "So, you brought some art for us to see?"

Mara nodded, and they sat down at the dining room table. She opened the large black book, and he scanned through the art. Her voice dropped into a quiet whisper, in case someone was listening "Why did you run away, Pete?" she whispered. Peter turned to her, a small, sad smile on his face.

"Mars, you know me better than anyone." He shook his head "You know exactly why I ran," Mara frowned. No. No she didn't. She knew he had been unhappy, he didn't like being rich, and having a butler, or anything of the sorts. He changed the topic quickly, turning the page and pointing at a painting. "I want this one." he nodded, tapping one.

Mara frowned, eyes widening. "What?" she whispered, managing a startled laugh "I put that one in as a joke! I remember you told me you hated Picasso! And you hated his abstract work..."

He stilled for a moment. Before smiling "Mara, I was a kid," he shrugged "Taste changes."

Mara frowned again, not quite understanding "But...y-you just..." he stared at her for a moment, and she let it drop, before smiling. "Alright then," she forced herself to be fine "Picasso it is, finally came over to the light side," He smiled, almost in relief, before nodding, and heading upstairs. Mara frowned, before pulling out her phone.

Scrolling to her contact, she bit her lip. Jerome, or Fabian? She clicked on Jerome, and held the phone to her ear.

"Hello Jaffray, my darling,"

"Jerome," she whispered "I know this is going to sound crazy, but you know Peter Bradley?"

"The billionaire son returned home after ten years missing?"

"I don't think it's him." there was silence on the other side of the phone. A shuffling.

Jerome frowned "Is that where you are now?"

"Yes, and we were just talking, and I know it sounds silly, and I haven't seen him in such a long time, but...but he's changed."

"An imposter?" Jerome's voice seemed to twinkle at the prospect "Awesome! Man, such a brilliant idea, darn..." he pondered it for a moment, "I shoulda thought of that..." he murmured. Mara couldn't help but smile ""I mean, I have the blond hair, the blue eyes...man, waste of an opportunity,"

"Hypothetically?" Mara smiled

Jerome was pulled back to reality, and he chuckled "Of course. What else?"

"Well, will you check it out? Please, I mean I know it's not a formal case but..."

"Anything for you,"

And he was gone.

**Line break**

"Fabian.." Jerome drawled in a childish voice, that it made Fabian smile as he sat in his office. Jerome was almost like a younger brother, more childish and impulsive, but similar to himself. Not having learnt exactly what the definition of discipline was. "I was thinking...how about we drop the mortgage fraud case," Fabian groaned "Because I have reason to believe that Peter Bradley, is an imposter."

Fabian leaned back in his chair, crossing his arms "You expect me to drop everything, just because you _think _that this boy is an imposter?"

"Think about it," Jerome urged in that very persuasive, con-man voice of his "I mean, he suddenly reappears, when he hears his father is sick. Con-men...we pray on emotional instability like that. You know that soon enough the will's gonna be for you, that's over 40 million pounds just for him. No one knew that much about Peter, no one's seen him in years. Anyone with blond hair and blue eyes waltzes in with the correct mannerisms and the correct stories...you're gonna believe what you want to believe,"

Fabian stared at him "The lead better be amazing Jerome," he sighed "Who told you he was a fraud? Better amaze me. They better have a spotless track record. An impeccable honesty scale."

Jerome smiled "Your girlfriend."

**Line Break**

"I knew it wasn't safe for you going there," Fabian whispered, hugging her tightly in the conference room. Jerome looked down at his papers

"Fabes, please," she rolled her eyes "I was fine. I'm good with high pressure situations, and nothing go out of hand anyway, _relax."_

"Well, how are we gonna find out if it is the real son?" Jerome asked, "I mean...his father doesn't want a blood test. I guess he wants to believe this is real."

"No one wants to believe their son ran away from them and never came back," Fabian echoed.

Mara's eyes brightened "They need a new Butler," she whispered, pointing at Jerome. "I'm friends with Mr Bradley, I can say my friends recommended you,"

Jerome nodded, but Fabian frowned. Jerome turned at his doubtful look "What? I can butle."

"Butle?"

"Yeah, it's a verb." He nodded, he stood, clearing his throat "A while back, I was a butler in a castle in France." Fabian groaned

"Of course you were. You've done everything and anything. Why'd you leave?"

"Well..." Jerome gritted his teeth, not looking at Mara "They may have found me...in a rather inappropriate position with the Lords daughter." The two stared at him, shell shocked. "Hey! Don't give me that! I did what I had to do to get by, the point is, I can butle. Rather wonderfully."

**Line Break**

Jerome pushed his lips onto hers, he'd been waiting to all day after all, pressing her into the cold wall. She shivered in delight, kissing him back. Mere minutes ago, mere minutes she had been with Fabian. But all she could think about was Jerome. All she wanted was Jerome. And he was here now, placing kisses all along her jaw. "Tell me," Jerome whispered, kissing her nose, then her forehead. "If I had posed, as Peter Bradley, returned home, would you have told on me?" his voice was a teasing whisper.

Mara smiled up at him, hands on his colour "I would have had too, Mr Clarke."

"But would you?"

Mara looked up at him with a sigh "No, no I probably wouldn't." That made Jerome grin wildly, and as he attacked her neck with butterfly kissed. "Don't leave any marks," she whispered through her haze "Fabian."

That made Jerome pause for a few moments. And he ducked his head, standing a little bit away from her in the night air. It created a horrid, sour feeling deep inside him. Fabian. Fabian, now one of his closest friends, he would be with Mara later. Kissing away the kisses Jerome had left. Erasing any memory that the blond had every touched her. It sounded possessive and old fashioned, but Jerome didn't mean it that way, and Mara completely understood "I don't like sharing you."

Mara stared at him, the wind blowing her hair across her face "Jerome," she whispered, wringing her hands, she opened her mouth to say something she'd been thinking about, a lot recently. Jerome waited eagerly, but she couldn't. Courage failed her, she snapped her mouth shut, kissed his cheek, and hurried down the street.


	31. What's in a name?

**Hey!**

**Enjoy!**

Jerome examined himself in the mirror, and he looked...dashing. If he did say so himself. In a white shirt, a black tie, and a white waist coat, a black jacket, and black trousers. He looked like a butler. He smiled, and Eddie frowned as he stepped out of the wall. "Why are you dressed like that?" he asked, rubbing his eyes "You look like...like..."

"A butler," Jerome answered for him "Because I am one. At least for now." Eddie nodded, then his phone started ringing. He pulled it out

"Hello?" He answered, he strained to hear "Hello?!" he called again, he stared at Jerome who just shrugged. Eddie put his phone on speaker and placed it on the table. There was a muffling on the other end. "This is Eddison."

"Gerbil." Came a voice, clear as day this time, but still...they sounded in pain. Jerome's heart leapt. Poppy! Oh my days, Poppy...how had he...how had he forgotten about her? About his little sister? Who he escaped prison for? How had she slipped his mind. "Ed...get...Gerb-"

"He's here." Eddie said quickly "He's here, now Poppy, he's here,"

"Poppy," Jerome breathed. He glared at the phone's ruffling, it was so nosy on the other end, where was she?

"Gerbil," she sounded relieved "You're alive. They told me you weren't."

"Who told you that?"

"Gerbil...I need your help. Got into some trouble. I don't have much time before they get back." Jerome frowned worriedly, and Eddie was still "I'm trapped...in this...in this basement, I've tried all my hacks and my cons, and Jerome, they're not letting me out. They don't know I have a phone, but...you need to get me out of here,"

"Where are you? Who took you?"

"I..." there was a muffling, blocking whatever she had said. "Don't know where I am. Definitely in the city. Definitely. He come's to see me from time to time-"

"Who?"

"T-th-" more muffling, and then the receiver went down. Jerome stood, shell shocked.

"What was that?" he whispered, after a long silence. Eddie stared at him, shaking his head.

"I can have my contacts look for her."

"I didn't even know she had been in trouble." He collapsed onto the sofa, and he shook his head. "She...I...what if something's happening to her?"

"She's a Clarke," Eddie reassured him "They always come out with the best deal."

**Line Break**

"Master Bradley." Jerome greeted as Peter stepped into the house, clutching his bike in his hands. He went on a bike ride everyday. "May I take your helmet?"

Peter frowned at the new butler "No thank you."

Jerome gritted his teeth. That would have been a good DNA piece of evidence. "Your coat, Sir?"

"No thank you."

Jerome picked up the silver tray, with two hands, posture incredible, but humbling. "Water Sir? You must be parched?" He was a little overwhelmed by how well he fit back into the butlering style, working in France had stayed with him. He sobered a little at the though, he and Poppy had worked in that castle together. He was a butler, and she was a maid. It was the closest they had ever been, one of the few times in their lives that they had seen and spoken with each other more than once a year.

"Yes, I will thank you," Peter took the glass, holding onto to it as he turned to go upstairs "My father may like having someone go around and doing things for him, but I do not. Don't address me as Master, I'm Peter, and just that."

"Of course...Peter." Jerome nodded, he watched the man go upstairs. Slightly irritated he hadn't got the glass. Either Peter was very kind, or he was just playing into what he thought the real Peter would be like.

**Line break**

"He's simply wonderful!" Mr Bradley beamed, tapping Jerome's shoulder. Jerome nodded, smiling slightly, but not moving. He had one arm folding behind his back, the other by his side. Still as a statue "Where did you find Caesar, Mara?"

Mara fought her smile at the fake name they'd given Jerome, and she saw him grimace "He worked for a family I use to know, but they lost their fortune, and unfortunately for them, fortunately for you, they had to let Caesar go."

"Well," Mr Bradley laughed "He is incredible. Come now my dear, let's go to the dining room." Mara nodded, following him, but not before giving Jerome a fleeting smile.

"Hi," came a voice, Jerome turned to see the young girl, perhaps 13, 14, come down the stairs, holding her dog. He nodded at her

"Mistress Bradley."

"Y-you're the new butler?" she asked. She was dressed exactly how the daughter of a billionaire should be dressed: properly. Neat shoulder length hair, a pink cardigan, a white shirt and a white skirt. Knee high white socks, and ballet pink pumps. Her dog was fluffy and white and tame. "You're very different to the other one. He wasn't quite so..." she looked him up and down, before smiling "So model looking."

Jerome nodded, smiling at her "Mistress Bradley, can I help you at all? Is there anything you request?"

"Betty." She smiled "Miss Betty will do just fine. And yes, I was wondering...do you think the old butler will ever come back?" Jerome arched his eyebrow delicately, but politely.

"I'm not sure Miss Betty. Do you know why he left?"

"Yes." Jerome perked up, this little girl with a small crush on him, may be more help that he originally thought "My father thought it was him who leaked to the press about his illness, but the press already knew. Someone set him up. He would never hurt anyone like that. He would never betray my father."

"Who would set him up?" Jerome whispered. The little girl looked at him, before stepping back.

"I think Chonce is ready for his walk," she referred to the dog, and Jerome bowed his head, fetching the leash from the cupboard, and securing it around the dog's collar, she nodded, taking the dog and leaving the house. Jerome watched her, his hair was all slicked back, no puffi-ness, very slick and sophisticated. He became a statue once more.

**Line Break**

"Alright Harry?" Fabian nodded as he walked up the stairs of the FBI office. Harry wrung his hands

"I'm just a little worried."

"Don't be," Fabian reassured "We're doing it because we're good people who want to help our friend. No ones getting hurt are they?" Fabian stopped at a peculiar floor and slid the file he was holding into a place in the wall. Harry arched his eyebrow, but didn't press the subject. He was new here, what did he know? He ran a hand through his curly brown hair and followed Fabian again

"It doesn't seem like the correct protocol." Harry said after a while, his green eyes glittering.

This stopped Fabian.

He turned around, a small smile on his face. "Listen Harry," he said quietly "This isn't all theory from a text book, now I'm sure you're very bright, but I'm in charge here. And what I say goes." Harry opened his mouth to say something, and Fabian arched an eyebrow, uncharacteristically, daring this new agent to say something. Harry stiffened, squaring his shoulders and nodding his head respectfully

"Of course, Sir. I won't you question you again."

Fabian's shoulders slumped guiltily, and he sighed. "Harry...it's fine. Just...take the rest of the day off, I'm sorry for being snappy." Harry eyed him carefully, before nodding and leaving.

**Line Break**

"Did I tell you I could butle or what?" Jerome asked as the two of them walked home in the late evening. The sky was black, not a star in sight, rather unusual. He held Mara's hand loosely, ready to pull away if Fabian appeared, but he was grateful, as he would be for eternity that he could touch her at all. "Are you missing me at the Office?"

"I have Fabian," she pointed out quietly. Jerome stiffened, taking it in the other sense. "I mean..." she squeezed his hand "Just to keep me company."

"If he proposed-" Jerome asked quickly, stopping in front of her house. Mara looked him in the eyes, and thought hard

"Jerome..." she said honestly "The truth is I don't really know you very well, I don't know what you think, or if you're still a criminal, what you've got planned," she gave a nervous laugh "To be honest, it's a little petrifying. But with Fabian, I know what he thinks, I know him. I understand him."

"You understand me," he persisted quietly "That's why we're so good together, you see what other people do,"

"But I can't make sense of what I do see!"

"Mara," he let go of her hands and stepped back respectfully "One day, I promise you, you'll know all of my secrets," Mara gave a small and shy smile as his eyes smouldered her soul with the heat of his gaze. "You'll know everything,"

"Well," her voice was a whisper "There is something I really want to know...like...right now." Jerome arched an eyebrow, not a promise that he'd tell her, but that he'd think about it "Is...well," she laughed again "Is your name really Jerome Clarke?" He didn't say anything, but Mara leaned against her door. No. No it wasn't.

"My last name's Clarke," he nodded, clearing his throat. "So you'd still be Mara Clarke, if that's what you're worried about,"

Mara laughed loudly, covering her mouth aghast, and when she looked up again. Jerome was gone. She couldn't wipe the smile from her face, and shaking her head she went into her house. Blissfully unaware that she hadn't had to unlock the door.

**TO BE CONTINUED...**

**Just so you know this was written listening to Ed Sheeran's Drunk, who else is excited for Doctor Who?! My two favourite doctors together...AHHHH!**

**x**


End file.
